Alone With You
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Sequel to 'Alone With the Likes of You'. Amu and Ikuto had to leave Japan to comply with the rules of the bet. Now the chase is on as her mother and his father aren't willing to let the two young lovers travel the world in peace. AMUTO!
1. THE REAL Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! THIS IS A SEQUEL!

Ikuto: I really wish you'd warn us before screaming like that.

Amu: It would hurt my ears a lot less if I knew.

Morg: No it wouldn't. Anyways! Read 'Alone With the Likes of You' first! This story will rock socks as well, but it'll be better if you read them in order! I promise!

Ikuto: Your promises mean nothing.

Amu: She doesn't own us so why do you care?

**~Alone With You~**

The cobbled streets were empty except for one lone girl. Her pricy heels made a clicking sound that reverberated off all the old stone walls. If the noise hadn't been making her stand out already then her hair would have done so without fail. Not many girls can be seen in a small town in the middle of Germany with pink hair.

Said girl continued on her way without a care in the world. She was certain that she and her blue haired lover had managed to throw off their parent's angry pursuit for a little while. Perhaps sending them a postcard about being serious about never coming home wasn't such a great idea. Midori had flown into a rage and instantly, with the help of her old and new lover, she sent people after the couple. Aruto had no problem with making the girl he'd always loved in a special way happy.

Ikuto knew the moment the men in suits entered the hotel they were staying at that he and Amu needed to get out of town if they wanted to continue to be together without worry. The pinkette hadn't believed him at first when he informed her of the chase they were now apart of. When the tranqs hit the wall near her head, Amu knew that her mother really had gone off the deep end.

Before her father and younger sister had died in a tragic accident, Amu's mother was perfectly normal and Amu was growing up to be normal daughter. After that day, everything changed. Midori became obsessed with molding Amu into the perfect daughter and Amu had complied with everything, including being sent to a summer beach house with a boy she didn't know to win a bet.

Of course everything had gone south and Amu and Ikuto had purposely lost the bet together so they'd have to leave Japan together since they'd fallen in love. Stranding their parents in the house they were supposed to spend the summer in had seemed like a great idea at the time. Then Amu and Ikuto found out all about their parents' history through a hidden webcam. Amu still claimed that her eyes weren't completely healed.

The gate to the small cottage they were renting clicked shut behind the nineteen year old as she made her way up to the door. Using her knuckles to perform their secret knock, Amu entered the house without making Ikuto think she was someone else. "Hey neko! I'm home!"

"I love it when you call me when you get in, but when are you going to let go of the cat thing?"

Amu smirked as she slipped out of her jacket and hung it on a coat stand. "Never. The way you dodged those feathered shots was too catlike for me to ever think differently now."

Ikuto emerged from a back room in only his jeans. With a waggle of his eyebrows and his trademark smirk he took his lover in. "I bet I could change that image you have of me."

"Oh really? And what do you want me to see you as?"

"A stud."

Amu bit her lip to hold in her laughter. It didn't work. "Sure Ikuto, sure. I see you as a stud."

With a lick of his lips, Ikuto moved in for the kill. His hands instantly found her waist, pulling Amu's tight body against his half naked one. In one fluid motion he had his lips pressed against hers. Feeling the girl completely melt into him without a fight made Ikuto smirk his triumph. "See," he whispered against her now swollen lips. "I'm a stud that takes your breath away."

Amu could only nod numbly. She knew his words were truer then he could ever possibly imagine. The man did have a major impact on certain organs in her body, like her brain and heart. Leave it to the half naked pervert to make her brain fog over and her heart pump into overtime with just one steamy kiss. "Damn you!"

Ikuto laughed from the other room. She'd been so busy trying to get herself under control once more that she hadn't realized that the source of her problem had already moved on to whatever he was doing before she'd come home. "Sorry my little strawberry, but we can't all go out and play all day long. Some of us have to do some work so others can see the world."

Amu muttered her response so that he couldn't hear. Yet somehow the cat boy did just that.

"Speak up darling or else I can't understand you."

"And you claim that you aren't like a cat! How did you hear that?"

Ikuto entered the entry way again, this time with a shirt on. "Hear what? I only assumed that you muttered or mumbled something under your breath. I've noticed that you like to do that."

Glaring at the boy she wanted nothing more to do with than kiss again, Amu tried to hold herself back. "You're trying to get me riled up, aren't you?"

Ikuto cocked his head to the side, just like a cat, and stared innocently at the girl before him. "Why would I do that?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. Her assumption had been correct. Leave it to this sneaky guy to try and get under her skin. "Because you think the sex is better when I'm pissed."

Ikuto feigned innocence. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I love sex with you in any mood you happen to be in."

Only wanting to prove her point, Amu moved forwards and began removing the stylish scarf she'd been wearing around her neck. Ikuto watched the silk item twist its way through the air to the floor as Amu let the fabric slip out of her fingers. Next the top couple of buttons on her shirt seemed to almost come magically undone. Ikuto hadn't seen her fingers move to undo them but none the less, they were undone.

With her breasts now on display for him to see, Amu moved closer to her intended target. She only wanted to tease him back for his earlier comment, but upon seeing the slight bulge in his pants, Amu knew that this little game she was playing was going to lead to more. It made her more excited to play with this fire.

Ikuto wasted no time taking control of the situation by pushing her up against the closed front door and making sure that she felt what she did to him. Amu let out a throaty moan as Ikuto mashed his lips and hips against hers. He kept her noises to himself by swallowing anything that tried to escape her mouth.

"_I think there is someone in there. Didn't the lady next door say it was this house?"_

Ikuto froze while Amu clung to him. They'd both heard the voice outside the door they were currently making out on. Someone was looking for them. They weren't as hidden as they thought they were, then again with their parents' connections the governments of every country could be on the look out for the two love birds.

Knocking sounded and Amu did her best not to breathe too loudly as the thumping reverberated around the inside of her chest. Being found was stressful enough but being found while doing what they were about to be doing was even worse. Now she'd have to wait until Ikuto told her that they were safe again before he'd even try to get her naked.

Ikuto did his best not to yell at the fools on the other side of his door. He knew that any minute they might try to open it and it definitely wasn't locked. They needed to get out of the house without being seen but at the moment they couldn't do anything without making noise.

"_Yes she said it was this one, but she also said that they are usually out during the day. Maybe we should just go up the block and sit and wait."_

Please let them do that! Amu and Ikuto stared into one another's eyes with their breaths held while waiting for the other man to respond. She felt herself move slightly up onto her toes while being drawn into his gaze. Their lips lightly brushed as Ikuto put more of his weight on the door to hold himself back.

"_Alright then, you take that end and I'll take this one. Radio me if you see them."_

The rest of the conversation must of happened silently since that was the last that Ikuto and Amu heard from the two men. Using his catlike abilities, Ikuto slinked to one of the windows and peeked out. Two men were certainly moving towards opposite ends of their small block, but three cars sat on the street that Ikuto didn't recognize. They had to be more men ready to capture them. Midori was blowing this whole thing out of proportion and his father wasn't helping in the slightest, at least not helping him or Amu.

Using his own body to tell Amu what to do, Ikuto had her get down on her hands and knees and crawl to the other room. There were too many windows on the front of the house and he didn't like it. Following the luscious pinkette, Ikuto began grabbing the items they always kept packed now in case of fast get aways like this one. They had two backpacks and several other bags that strapped to their bodies always packed with money, food, water, their passports and any clothing necessaries they thought they needed.

After the Singapore incident they'd learned that there is not always time to pack up your belongings before you had to get out. Leave it behind or get caught were the two options then. Now they were always packed and ready to go.

Ikuto peeked out the back windows as well but didn't see anyone or anything that looked suspicious. If they could make it to the secret bomb shelter under the shed in their backyard then they could stay there for a few days before seeing if the coast was clear yet.

Ikuto finished grabbing everything before he turned to see if Amu had her things. She looked ready to go and nodded to the man to say that they could indeed take off. Ikuto eased the back door open. He'd spent a few hours oiling the hinges as soon as they'd gotten there to make sure that it wouldn't squeak in a situation like this one. Tip toeing, Amu and Ikuto moved silently across the small yard and ducked into the shed. Ikuto stared out the window for almost a full minute before he gave Amu the signal to open the shelter.

The door was heavy, but Ikuto had made her practice opening it so many times already that Amu had no problems now. She enjoyed this sort of life on the run with him. They did weird and unusual things that only made this whole 'we are leaving Japan because we lost the bet' thing even better. Secretly, part of her had been hoping that her mother wouldn't just let her go without a fight.

With the door fully open, Amu slipped down into the hole. The room underneath opened further and was stocked with dry foods and water. Ikuto jumped in after her and pulled the door shut before climbing down the ladder. With the sound of the lock, Amu's heart finally stopped racing. She smiled at the blue haired man staring back at her before giving him a thumbs up.

The rule was no talking unless they were certain that no one had seen them go in the shed and at the moment, they weren't certain. Ikuto had placed a couple of small cheap cameras around the outside of the shelter door so that they could see the inside of the shed. The cameras didn't pick up audio but they could at least see what was happening above them.

Together, they watched as the door was thrown open and a few shots rang out. They knew that they weren't lethal; the bullets were just tranquillizers to knock them out for the trip home. The men attempting to take them back had learned that in Singapore. Amu and Ikuto were not going back without a fight. They wanted a life that they could live however they wanted and not how their parents wanted.

Two men entered the small shed, but upon seeing that there was another door on the opposite end, they took off as if on a chase. Amu covered her mouth to snicker into her hand as Ikuto smirked. They watched the cameras for another hour or two before Ikuto finally decided that they were probably okay to talk. "We'll stay down here for another day or so before I check out what's happening up there."

Amu nodded before sitting down on the single bed their bunker held. "So what shall we do while we wait?"

Ikuto felt the corners of his mouth pull up into his trademark smirk as he moved towards the already bored looking pinkette. "Why not finish where we left off?"

Before Amu could respond, her mouth was crushed under his in a breathtaking kiss that lasted for several minutes. It was just long enough for Ikuto to maneuver her to lying on the bed with him above her. God he loved this girl. She was beyond perfect for him in every way. He wished that he could tell her so more often, but they always seemed to be busy and there was never a moment for it. Well, he was tired of using that excuse so he made a moment for it now. Pulling his head away from hers far enough to see the pout upon her lips, Ikuto smiled down at the girl beneath him. Not a smirk, a real smile. She was smiling back at him before he'd even said the words but then he realized that just looking at her the way he did said everything she needed to hear. He knew that because he saw the same emotions reflecting back to him in her eyes.

"Amu, I love you."

Amu pushed herself up with her arms to plant a gentle yet firm kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

That was all that was needed before he devoured her.

.

Morg: So what did you think of the first chapter?

Ikuto: Meh. It could have been lemonier.

Amu: That isn't a real word.

Ikuto: Yes it is. I used it.

Amu: That doesn't make it a word.

Ikuto: Sure it does. Morg tell her it does.

Morg: I'm going to go ahead and stay out of their lovers quarrel that is bond to end up turning into make up sex. I swear you guys are the worst at hiding your affections for each other.

Ikuto: Who's hiding it?

Amu: I…. Well…. You see… damn it! Just review!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Bet you weren't expecting another update for your birthday Mi-chan! Well you get one!

Ikuto: This is why we avoid you.

Amu: We don't avoid her. We just ignore her.

Morg: Shut it you two.

Ikuto: Say something Amu.

Amu: Eh? Must have been the wind you heard.

Morg: You're lucky I don't own you!

**~Alone With You~**

They had too many close calls over the two days they were trapped down in the bunker. One of the workers just wouldn't give up the notion of starting to track them from the shed. Several times, Ikuto had to signal for their silence. Amu complied each and every time. She knew the consequences of being caught. Her life would go back to being how it was before the bet of a summer ago. Playing the role as the perfect daughter was not what Amu wanted anymore. Her mother needed to let her go.

Ikuto wasn't about to be separated from his pinkette ever again. Try as they might, his father and her mother would never succeed in splitting them apart. Even if they tried to hide Amu on a different planet, Ikuto would find her.

They sat facing each other while Ikuto watched the monitor while the same man once again looked through the shed for any evidence as to where the couple he was after had gone. Several times, Ikuto had thought that the man had found the door. If he did then he never showed it.

Amu stared hard at the man in front of her. Never once had she questioned whether or not she'd made the right decision by swearing to go with him wherever he went. Her life had been nothing but one dull party after another and now it was filled with adventure and love, the physical and emotional kind. While studying his face, Amu prayed that she'd never have to remember it so perfectly because Ikuto wasn't there beside her.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Ikuto sent Amu a playfully evil look. He enjoyed making faces at her when they were supposed to be silent. The pinkette had gotten fairly good at laughing silently or just smiling when he did so. Although, sometimes her smiles put a glint in her eye that he knew pretty well. She would pay him back for his teasing one day when he least expects it.

On the third day of their imprisonment underground, the man didn't show up. Ikuto and Amu stared hopefully at the cameras all day long before Ikuto finally sighed with relief. "I'll go check it out. Stay put."

Amu nodded and hugged him quick. The man didn't smell too bad considering they were trapped in a hole together. She probably smelled a lot worse than he did.

The shed was empty. The yard was empty. Ikuto even stood outside the door of the shed in plain view for a full minute before he went back for the pinkette. She handed him the bags before climbing out herself. They snuck through backyards until they got to a car they had parked four blocks away and didn't stop driving for hours.

When Ikuto finally pulled over, Amu was sleeping. He'd found a small shabby looking motel that looked as though it could never have rich people wanting to stay at it. The place was perfect down to the dead tree out front. After talking to the clerk, Ikuto drove them around back to where the door to their room was. He carried Amu inside and laid her on the bed before he went back for their bags. With one last look around, he shut the door and bolted it with all four locks.

Amu woke up to having her hair washed. She sat in front of Ikuto in the bath tub, completely naked, while he washed away their time in the hole. "Ikuto? Why didn't you just wake me up?"

Ikuto sighed but didn't pause in his scalp massage. "I tried several times but you're a heavy sleeper when you're exhausted so I just went ahead and put you in the tub."

Amu felt her face heat up slightly, but tried to shake it off. It sounded like it wasn't that big of deal so she shouldn't make it one.

Ikuto felt her relax against him again. He knew that she hadn't gone back to sleep, which was a very good thing too since he'd been holding himself back while she was asleep. "So now that I no longer feel as though I'm molesting an innocent child…"

Amu almost moaned at the feeling of his lips brushing her bare shoulder as he spoke. Then his words sunk in. "You think I'm an innocent child?"

"Only when you're sleeping."

Amu turned her head to stare into his eyes. Ikuto looked completely serious. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but so far she wasn't liking the sound of that. "I guess I have two options." His quizzical face almost made her laugh but she held onto her serious expression as she continued. "I can either prove that I'm not or I can play the role perfectly."

Like a kitten in a cage just begging to be taken home, Ikuto looked as though he was pleading silently for option one. He didn't outright say anything. On some deep level he understood that she was teasing him and that what he wanted to happen was also what she wanted to happen.

Amu slid her tongue across her lips before she twisted in his lap to face him. With bent knees, she straddled him before using his shoulders as leverage to lean her upper body back so she could dunk the top of her head in the water to get all the soap out. Knowing that her breasts were perfectly on display for the man in front of her, Amu took her sweet time.

Ikuto did his best to hold back. He knew that she was stretching out in front of him to test him, to see if he could handle being with her and not always molesting her. Oh God how he wanted to run his hands over her slick body and feel her around him once again.

Believing that all the soap was now gone, Amu sat back up and stared into Ikuto's lustful eyes. "Did I get it all?"

Ikuto had to force his eyes to the top of her head to check for any signs of remaining soap. "I think-"

His words never made it the rest of the way out of his mouth as Amu crushed her lips against his. Her hardened nipples pressed against his bare chest, making her moan at the friction their breathing caused.

Ikuto shifted down so that she could sit on top of him rather than in front of him. Four days was a long time to wait, they'd gone longer before, but four days was still a long time to wait. Especially when every moment of those four days is spent together. Now she was pressed against his body as if not even a hurricane could rip them apart.

Amu held his head between her hands as she tilted it back just enough to have the perfect angle to shove her tongue into his mouth. They battled for a little while until Amu gave up and allowed the tease under her to do as he wished. Ikuto took her sign of obedience as a signal to let his hands do as they wished as well.

Skimming up her sides, they came to rest on her shoulders before brushing their way softly down her arms. His fingers traced patterns across her stomach and swirled up and down her back before leaving burning paths around her thighs. He was purposely avoiding her most sensitive areas but lighting a fire throughout her body despite that fact.

"Ikuto."

He smirked into the kiss as she growled his name. So the pinkette had finally caught on to his little game. With the use of her hips, he pulled her closer so that her breasts were firmly planted against his chest.

Their kiss broke as Amu gasped for air. She stared down into his eyes before slowly lowering her body. She felt his hard erection slide right into her. Together they let out moans of relief. Neither one made any moves to carry on with the activity they were involved in. For the moment it was enough just to feel each other.

Then Amu flexed her muscles around him and Ikuto almost came right then and there. She'd paid him back and he knew it. Using the grip he had on her hips, Ikuto began lifting her up and letting her slide back down on his shaft. The friction was wonderful even if the water slowed their movements down a little.

Amu started out with her hands on his shoulders, but then she realized the same thing he had. The water in the tub was a hindrance. Thus in Amu's mind, it hand to go. Using what was left of her working mind, Amu figured that the drain was behind her so she let go of Ikuto's shoulders and leaned back on her hands, creating a new angle and giving her the chance to find the blasted plug and release the water.

Ikuto dipped his head down to lick and kiss her beautifully displayed chest laid out in front of him. Amu moaned at his touches but didn't give up her search for the damn drain. Her fingers moved slowly across the bottom of the tub in the direction of where she thought the drain was. The worst part was that she was quickly running out of length to use. She couldn't move away from the delicious feeling that Ikuto was creating by pounding into her but the water was in the way. She was just about to call a time out to get the damn water out of the tub so that Ikuto could fuck her properly when her fingers brushed against the small chain hooked to the plug. So this was an old bathtub that needed something like this.

Amu didn't even think before she yanked the chain and released the water. It drained quickly so Amu let herself land on her back. Her arms were just inside of Ikuto's legs and his thrusts didn't halt. She felt him shifting a little to get a better angle before he settled back into a steady rhythm. His legs were no longer next to her but rather under him so that he had the full force of his body at work.

"Yeah…. Mhmmmm…. Ikutooooooooooo!"

She squeezed around him causing a chain reaction to occur as he released deep inside of her. They panted as they rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through their linked bodies until Ikuto finally removed himself from deep inside her. He watched as his come leaked out of her rose pink slit. "Hey Amu, how come you haven't gotten pregnant yet?"

Amu stared up at the man that had just royally fucked her good in surprise. He was only thinking about this just now? Good thing she was responsible. "Back when we were staying in the house, Rima and I went to a pharmacy and she bought me about a year's worth of birth control. Actually I'm about to run out so we'll need to get more unless you want to start wearing condoms."

Ikuto tried to hide his surprise but he knew that he failed. She'd planned that far ahead and been right in her judgments. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

"You never asked."

He couldn't argue there. Although, the thought had crossed his mind a time or two during their time together, he'd never really spent any brain power on the mystery. "We can pick some up when we get to France."

Amu let out a small giggle before she sat up. She could feel the stickiness of their sex on her skin. "I just had a bath but now I need a shower."

Ikuto moved to his feet before he pulled her up and turned the water on. "I think I can help you out."

Amu smiled as he moved to kiss her. Strange how Ikuto was so willing to help every time she needed to shower or bathe. It didn't bother her in the slightest, although sometimes she wanted to do things herself. "I think I can help myself this time lover boy."

Ikuto pretended to pout but gave her space so that Amu could wash her body properly without any extra feeling or touching. He didn't mind in the slightest when she asked to do things herself, although not touching her was difficult. Especially the way she moved the soap slowly across her skin. Her movements made him want to pin her against the wall and force her to allow him to do everything for him. Someday he might actually give in to that temptation, but for now he was bound and determined to remain strong.

Amu knew exactly what she did to him. Not only could she see it in his eyes and expression, but his little self was standing at full attention. Purposely, Amu dropped the soap. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back, she got on her knees to retrieve it. With the slippery item clasped in her hands, she looked up at him through her full lashes. That's when Ikuto lost it.

His body seemed to thrust forwards on its own accord, but Amu was not only willing to accommodate it, but also expecting to do so. She took him deep into her hot mouth and swallowed around him before sliding him slowly out across her tongue. She licked and sucked and kissed and nipped all around his erection before she swirled her tongue across the tip.

Ikuto wasn't certain how his legs were still holding him upright. He dug his hands into her wet hair to hold himself steady while Amu went to town. He'd always joked that practice makes perfect but this was ridiculous. Amu knew exactly what to do to make him go weak at the knees. If this continued for too much longer, he was going to buckle and she very well knew it too. "Oh God Amu!"

Amu couldn't very well let the man just fall down so she did the next best thing. She made him come. Taking him all the way into the back of her throat, Amu swallowed once. Twice. Three times and on the fourth was rewarded with his hot come sliding down her throat. She drank it all before licking him clean and standing up with the soap.

Without a word, she finished her shower and left him there still in a daze. She'd paid the man back in full for his teasing in the shelter and from when they were in the house. Point proven, Amu could also put Ikuto in a daze where he didn't realize that she wasn't there anymore.

Ikuto knew very well that she'd planned most of that; he also knew that he was going to have to think up something else to do to her to make sure that this scenario happened again and again.

XXX

"Don't you think that we've gone far enough? I want to sleep in a bed tonight and not the backseat of this tiny car."

Ikuto tried to hold back his own crankiness. There wasn't a hotel for them to stop at nearby. If she wanted a bed then she'd have to wait. If she wanted to sleep then the back seat was still open. "Sorry honey, but either you wait or take what's available."

Their drive through Germany had been beautiful and Amu had made certain to take plenty of pictures of everything. Now she was ready for some different scenery but first they had to get to France. "You know who is still in Paris, don't you?"

Ikuto kept his gaze out the windshield. "Tadase."

"Yep! Are we going to try and see him?"

Ikuto about pulled the car over. "What makes you think that he's changed at all since we sent him away? What makes you think that he isn't already working for your mother and just waiting for us to show up so that he can turn us in?"

Amu got a kick out of Ikuto's reaction. She'd thought that maybe he was still a little jealous about the things that had happened back in the beach house but this was ridiculous. "Something tells me that he's a changed man by now. I mean we did give him a rainbow mohawk. I doubt we have to worry about him."

Ikuto still wasn't convinced. He didn't like the sound of meeting with someone that they knew had connections with Midori, but maybe they could risk this. It would be nice to see how the little twerp had changed if he had at all. "Alright fine. We'll look him up when we get to France."

Amu only smiled in response. Tadase wasn't someone she particularly wanted to see, but it was probably better that they did just in case he could become an ally of theirs during their life on the road.

.

Morg: Oh snap! Do you think Tadase is really going to help you out?

Ikuto: Probably not.

Amu: You never know! He's a good guy.

Morg: -.-

Ikuto: Not at all.

Amu: Whatever! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Time for an updation!

Ikuto: Took you long enough.

Amu: Actually she can take longer if she wants.

Morg: The arguing again? Does it really make the sex better?

Ikuto: Yes.

Amu: What! We aren't- I mean- no!

Morg: Figures. Anyways! On with the goods.

Ikuto: What about this is good?

Amu: The fact that she doesn't own us is good.

Morg: Lemons.

Ikuto: I see.

Amu: No way!

**~Alone With You~**

One more word and he'd force her to sit in the backseat. This drive to Paris was taking longer than either of them thought it would and after sleeping in the car for two nights, both passengers were cranky. Ikuto more so because Amu wouldn't stop complaining. He'd never seen her this way.

"Ikuto." He knew that whiny way she said his name. She hadn't stop saying it that way for the last few days. "Can't we pull over for a little bit? My ass hurts from sitting."

"I'll make your ass hurt."

Amu turned to look at the man beside her. "What was that you muttered?"

Ikuto let out a deep breath and clicked on the blinker to signal that they were pulling over. "I said that I'd love to stop and walk a bit."

Out of the car before it stopped moving, Amu let out a big sigh as she stretched her body. The feeling of his eyes raking her was a little too obvious to the pinkette so she played the feeling up. Holding her hands above her head longer than she needed, Amu let her lover stare at her perfect body.

Ikuto caught onto the game and let her play it out. Why the hell would he stop her? Maybe getting out of the car for a little bit was a good idea. Of course things only got better for the blue haired man when a great song came on over the radio. His pinkette laughed before twisting her body to the music. Ikuto just stood there and watched as the music made her bump her hips to the beat.

Amu couldn't have been more delighted. The song was perfect. She danced it out and by the end she pulled the keys from the ignition so the radio shut off. Smiling seductively up at her driver, the pinkette made up her own lyrics to the song. "I'm sitting in the backseat. Yeah I'm right behind ya. In the backseat. I'm not beside ya. Backseat. Come on and get beside me, in the backseat so I can be your driver."

Ikuto smirked as she slipped her lithe body out of the car to face him. He wasted no time in closing the distance and turning her around so her back was to his chest. "I think its time for a little payback my little strawberry."

Amu tried not to laugh. "Oh, have I been naughty?"

Ikuto felt himself being turned on. There was no denying that even her words could do that to him. His fingers raked up her body from her hips to grasp her hair and pull her head back. Her neck was exposed beautifully for him to do as he wished. There was no way this girl was getting off easy. Ikuto let his breath fan out against her hot skin. "Very naughty. You're lucky I'm a forgiving man."

Amu let out an almost slutty chuckle. "I may deserve some punishment."

Damn this girl and her words. Ikuto wanted nothing more than to tear through her clothes and slide his erection deep inside her despite the fact that they were standing on the side of a busy road. "Yeah you are a naughty girl. All that complaining, do you know how many times I wanted to stick something in your mouth to make you be quiet?"

Amu tried to let out another laugh but it turned into a groan as Ikuto's lips skinned her taunt neck. He tugged her hair causing her head to go back even further. "I can think of one thing that will work effectively as a gag."

Ikuto chuckled before scrapping his teeth against her skin. "So can I kitty-cat but now isn't the time for that."

Amu wanted to scream and pout and shout that she highly disagreed. Ikuto was pulling her back so roughly that his hips were digging into her butt and she could feel just how right the time was. "I know for a fact that you don't believe those words yourself."

Ikuto moaned so loudly in the pinkette's ear that she giggled as she moved her hips against his. "Fuck, Amu."

She smirked, oh how she was dying to feel him against her. "Yes Ikuto?"

Hardly having time to react, the pinkette was spun in his arms and her back was pushed up against the car. Her lips were taken captive by the dominating man keeping her in place. She was lucky he was holding her up or else she'd be a puddle at his feet. Their kiss deepened as his tongue slid into her mouth. Amu let out a moan before sucking on the intruding muscle.

Ikuto was about to slide his hands up her shirt when he was reminded as to where they were. A car honked as it went by and some man yelled something obscene in German. Ikuto groaned as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Amu's. "Get in the fucking car."

The hold on her released so Amu could follow the simple order. Never in the last three days had she wanted to be in that tiny ass car so badly.

Thinking that she was taking too long, Ikuto roughly opened the door and pushed the driver seat forward to shove Amu into the backseat. He followed her before she managed to actually get situated. The door clicked behind him.

Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes as she finally managed to turn around in the tight space. Ikuto stared right back at her until they attacked each other at the same time. All of the built up tension was released in their crazy rush to dominate the other. Hair was pulled, skin was bitten and clothes were torn. Several times they had to switch positions during their quest to find the right angle to allow them to do as they wanted.

Amu tried straddling Ikuto as he sat on the seat, but her head hit the roof and there wasn't enough room for him to move. Ikuto tried just laying Amu across the backseat, but the car was too sort for his long body. After the third time they bumped their head together, rather hard, Amu called it quits. "As much as I want you in me right now, this isn't working. We're going to actually get hurt."

Ikuto knew by now that sex wasn't an option. Not in their tiny car. "Right, but I can't drive like this."

Watching as he gestured to his erection, Amu began to smirk. "Never said you had to."

Ikuto threw an eyebrow up his forehead but didn't manage to get his sarcastic response out before the pinkette had his hard member in her hands. "Oh."

His surprise at her plan made the pinkette laugh. "We may not have the space to have sex or for me to even use my mouth, but I can make you come with my hands."

Ikuto nodded but for some odd reason, when his head went back and touched the seat right as Amu squeezed him in her palm, the blue haired boy couldn't pick it back up. He let out a throaty moan and let the girl touch him as she wished. It wasn't long until he was jerking his hips with her motions.

The smirk on her lips died out as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter between her own legs. Their all too physical romp had been enough to turn her slightly off, but listening to her lover make such sounds simply because she touched him, had Amu feeling very… _wet_.

Ikuto could feel himself building up to his breaking point. Very soon he was going to coat her hands in that hot white liquid and there was no way he was going to attempt to stop it from happening. What surprised him was the way she moaned with him as he finally came. In his daze he watched as the pinkette licked the come off her fingers and palm. His lust came back, but not for him to be touched. No it was time to return the favor.

Without a word, he slipped his hand across her thigh and up to the band of her thong. Her shorts had been lost during the scuffle, leaving the pinkette in a very sexy pair of lace panties. The reaction he got as he skimmed his fingers against her fabric covered sensitive skin was beautiful. Her moan was one of surprise and delight. "If I could stick my dick into your tight hole, then I would in a heartbeat."

Damn him and his words! The pinkette's mind was already so fogged over that she was begging for him to slip his cool fingers inside her. Now she had to listen to his seductive voice while he toyed with her. "Stop…"

Ikuto laughed before leaning forward to nibble on her ear. "No."

Amu gasped as one finger slipped inside the blasted thong that was in the way. "Yes, stop teasing."

Chuckling against her sensitive neck, Ikuto slid a finger down her slick entrance without putting enough pressure on the digit for it to enter her. Her hips bucked against him, but his reflexes were faster. Ikuto chided the girl before him, "Naughty, naughty Amu-koi. Time for Ikuto to return the favor. Be a good girl and sit still."

Amu let her disappointment show on her face as she pouted. "I thought we established that I'm a naughty girl and should be punished."

"What do you think this is?"

"Fuck you."

"Wish you could."

Amu gasped as two of his fingers suddenly surged into her body. "Ikuto! Ahhhhhh…"

The catlike boy smirked as he let his fingers sit idly inside of her. The feel of her warmth squeezing around his appendages was enough for the moment. Not for the girl they were in, but for him. When she really started whining again, he began to wiggle them. In no way did he move to pull either of his fingers out, but he hit her sensitive areas rather nicely despite that fact.

Amu wanted nothing more than to demand something much thicker than his two fingers to be put inside of her, but that wasn't an option. That and this boy was doing one hell of a job with what he could put inside her. Just as she opened her mouth to demand he get going before she died from all the teasing, Ikuto slid his fingers out and back in with a third one. He didn't stop the movement though as he continued to pull out and push in. Each time he went in, his fingers wiggled to hit her sensitive walls and that one extra sensitive spot.

The pinkette was dying and the backseat of this fucking small car was heaven. She didn't want to leave it ever again. Not unless she had a written and signed contract stating that Ikuto was going to fuck her properly once they made it to a hotel.

Building. Everything was coming together and pushing her towards that one final point. So much was going on inside her body as her nerves played tag with each other. They were forcing her towards that cliff and she so badly wanted to jump into the abyss but didn't want to do it too soon. The pleasure was so immense. Then she came on his hands and he followed her actions by licking his skin clean of her come.

Their eye contact never broke as the couple tried to calm down their breathing. Finally, Amu broke the silence with her laughter. "Next time, let's not let it get that bad."

Ikuto smirked as he realized what she was implying. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh and one more thing." His expression told her to continue. "Next time, ladies first."

Chuckling followed the pinkette as she managed to pull her shorts and shirt back on before getting out of the car. This time for real, she walked up and down the road while pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

With a smirk still on his face, Ikuto followed suit. He re-clothed himself before also getting out to stretch. He could already tell that the rest of their trip was going to go rather smoothly.

XXX

"Let's stop there!"

Ikuto followed the pinkette's finger as she pointed to yet another hotel in Paris. "We can't. We decided that we were going to stay at smaller, less likely to be known places. If our parents have someone keeping an eye out for us then we'll get caught too easily. Do I really need to remind you of the incident in Singapore?"

**(A.N.: I will write this scene that I keep referencing if you guys want!)**

Amu crossed her arms under her chest and huffed as she leaned back into her seat. "Fine! But I want a place with a shower and not just a bathtub!"

Ikuto chuckled before slipping his hand into hers. "But bathtubs can be so much fun."

Amu crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Ikuto was so busy taking in the cute expression that he didn't notice the boy on the street until he had to slam down on the brakes in order not to hit him.

"What the fuck!"

Ikuto was about to respond when he realized who he had almost hit. The boy before the couple had short, shaved hair, but it was obviously still colored in some spots. "What are the odds?"

Amu didn't catch on to what he was talking about until she made eye contact with the guy they'd almost hit. His ruby red eyes bore into hers until they filled with surprise. He obviously recognized her. "Holy shit!"

Ikuto quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road so that he and Amu could get out. "Long time no see, Tadase."

The shaved boy smiled as he moved over to speak with them. "Well if it isn't Amu and Ikuto. I thought you two were on the run? Why would you come to a big city like Paris?"

Amu grasped Ikuto's hand as they stood before the smug looking idiot. "Hey Tadase, how's Paris treating you?"

"Better than you two ever did."

Ikuto shrugged as if it didn't matter one way or the other what the punk in front of them thought. "Good enough. So we figured you were still here."

Tadase laughed. "So you figured you'd try to find me and seek my help in escaping from Amu's crazy mother? Was running me down with your car part of the plan?"

Amu felt the sting of his words. She deserved every one of the tiny pricks but he'd deserved what they'd done. They boy had almost raped her. "Finding you so quickly was pure luck. You look good."

His face finally relaxed into an almost normal smile. "I guess I should be thanking you. By putting me on that cruise, you got me away from Midori and I met Lulu. Just tell me what you need and I'll help you out."

Amu was ready to thank him, but Ikuto cut her off. "How do we know we can trust you and that you aren't still a crazy woman's puppet?"

Tadase smirked as he began walking down the street. With a carefree call over his shoulder, he responded. "You can't."

.

Morg: Alright! Another chapter done!

Ikuto: Sort of lame.

Amu: It was okay, I guess.

Morg: You guess? It was perfect!

Ikuto: I wouldn't say that.

Amu: Yeah, I'm not so sure.

Morg: Whatever! We'll let the reviewers decide!

Ikuto: Okay.

Amu: Huh?

Ikuto: She means that the reviews can say who they agree with. Me and you or her.

Morg: Do it to it! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! HERE IS THE SINGAPORE CHAPTER SO THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPTER!

Ikuto: Stop doing that!

Amu: Oh, are the poor kitty's ears hurting?

Ikuto: Yep, so make them feel better.

Morg: How?

Ikuto: A lemon!

Amu: No.

Ikuto: But-

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Am-

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Morg!

Morg: Well you will sort of get one…

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: NO!

Morg: It's alright Amu, I don't own anything.

**~Alone With You~**

**~Singapore Incident~**

If only Ikuto had known that his pinkette could look so sexy. Well, of course he did know that, but it was good to see her in just lingerie so he could be reminded. The hundred degree weather and the fact that their little apartment had nothing to do with her lack of clothing. At least, that's what Ikuto wanted to think. "Come on Amu!"

"No."

"But you're standing there all hot and sweaty already!"

"So you want to make me even hotter and sweatier? Not happening."

Ikuto pouted while his hot girlfriend fanned herself with her hand. Amu wasn't about to put any more clothing on her body so why would she put Ikuto on top of her? Body heat was the last thing she needed from the pervert that was leering at her. In fact, the only thing she wanted from said man was the reason they were there at all. Singapore was beautiful sure, but it was so damn hot.

"Ikuto? Why are we here ?"

With a drawn out sigh, Ikuto slightly shifted in his chair to have an even better view of his eye candy girlfriend. "Because it's a dumpy sort of place that we can relax in."

Amu's eyebrow shot straight up. "You call this relaxing?"

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Of course it is. You and I are free to do whatever it is that we want to do. No one can make us do anything."

Just as the words left his mouth, a knock sounded at the door. The couple stared at each other with matching expressions of surprise before Ikuto sighed and pushed off his chair to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"The landlord."

Amu quickly grabbed a robe of hers and threw it around her almost naked body before motioning for Ikuto to open the door. The moment the handle started to turn things got out of control. The door was thrust open from the outside, Amu screamed and Ikuto jumped back out of the way as several men darted into the room. Several were holding knives.

"What the fuck? What do you want?"

One of men jerked his knife towards the wall, motioning for Amu and Ikuto to move aside. "Oh a little rich lady in Japan sent us for her daughter. Something about some perverted boy tricking her well behaved daughter into running away. Now, if you'll just come with us, Amu, we don't have to hurt the pervert."

Amu glanced at Ikuto while he looked back at her. Neither one could believe what was actually happening. "Did she fail to mention that I actually ran away from her?"

The men only smirked. Unlike Ikuto's hot smirk, theirs were disgusting. One of them surged forwards and grabbed Amu's arms, forcing them behind her back. Yet another did the same to Ikuto. Using a pair of handcuffs, Ikuto was confined and sat on the floor. "Doesn't matter, if you we bring you back, we get paid the big bucks."

Amu struggled as one of the men started to drag her near the door. "No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to! I don't want to! You can't make me leave! FUCK!"

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk. These men were definitely in for some hard times if they really meant to take the pinkette away, which was never going to happen. He had catlike abilities, of course the handcuffs they put on him weren't going to stay on him very long. Once his hands were free, Ikuto kept them behind his back, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Anytime Ikuto! Anytime you want to intervene! I don't want to go! Do you hear me you FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Ikuto looked up at the only guard still with him in his and Amu's room. The man sneered back down at the man on the ground. "Quite a handful isn't she?"

The man only rolled his eyes and continued to hold his knife in a ready stance. "I only have to stay until they signal that they got the girl far enough away that you won't be able to get her back. Then you're free to go fuck whoever you want."

Ikuto leaned his head back and sighed. Everything that was about to happen was going to have to happen rather quickly. Bracing his hands on the ground behind him without his guard knowing, Ikuto got ready to spring into action.

"SHIT! SHE JUST KICKED ME! CATCH HER!"

With no better time than the present, Ikuto launched himself into the air with his hands, kicking the knife out of the man's hand with one foot. He landed on his feet before round house kicking the stunned guard back into the wall. Grabbing whatever he could, Ikuto threw a shirt and a backpack on his body and raced out of their room.

Amu was currently racing down a hallway with one wrist cuffed. She'd managed to get away before they'd gotten her wrists cuffed together. Now she needed to find Ikuto so they could get the fuck out of there. Damn this city and the fact that most of the buildings only had one door in and out!

They were virtually trapped in the building, running around trying to find each other. Ikuto being a floor up from Amu, and not knowing it, was wishing that he'd at least had time to find something suitable for his girlfriend to put on. She was running around in a robe over her underwear and bra. Not the best get away clothes. It wasn't like she could exactly blend in with the crowd.

Fucking robe! The running pinkette really needed to rethink her wardrobe. If these chases were going to become a recurrence then she needed some good running shoes and some comfortable work out clothes. A sports bra would be nice right about now.

The shouting wasn't fading, but Amu didn't have anywhere that she could go. There was only one door and she needed to get out of the damn building. Going up wasn't really an option because there were more guards up there.

She rounded a corner and collided with a body. Amu went tumbling backwards only to be caught in a pair of arms.

"Got you."

Snapping her head up to look into the eyes of her 'captor', Amu smiled. "About time too, stupid pervert!"

Ikuto feigned being hurt as he put her firmly back on her feet. Taking her by the hand, he began going back the way she had come. "I'll show you perverted later. For now, let's get out of here."

"We can't go that way! I just came from that way! Ikuto! We're going to get caught again!"

Amu was about to yell something else when another one of the men came around the corner. Without breaking a stride, Ikuto slammed his palm into the man's face, successfully knocking him out of the way and onto the ground. His curses followed them down the hallway. Staring wide eyed without missing a step, Amu couldn't believe what she had just seen. There was no way that Ikuto, her Ikuto was some sort of crazy good fighter and she'd never known.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?"

Ikuto glanced over his shoulder to see the stunned looked on his girlfriend's face. "I learned to fight when I was younger. It was a good thing to know for someone who frequented the streets. I snuck into your backyard without being caught; I can sneak out and into anyplace."

This information shouldn't have really surprised her. Ikuto was too strong to not know how to fight. But the frequenting the streets part didn't really make sense. "We'll talk about this later. Get us out of here!"

Smirking at the girl he loved, Ikuto pulled Amu up close to him. "You have to do exactly what I say."

Amu nodded.

"Exactly when I say it."

Amu nodded again.

"So, in other words, this is going to be one Hell of a challenge for you isn't it?"

Amu nodded yet again.

"So you aren't paying attention to what I'm saying?"

Amu nodded ye- wait a minute! "Hey! I was listening at first!" Ikuto began to chuckle. "You try listening with a freaking hot man holding you against his freaking hot body."

"Stop mumbling, love. You'll give away our position."

Amu snapped her mouth shut and did her best to stay behind her lover. Trusting him should have been the easiest thing in the world for her to do. Unfortunately, the pinkette had just managed to escape from the area he was leading her to so her entire body was telling her to run for it.

Voices drifted down the hallway to where the couple paused. "Let's send one guy upstairs and another down to the main floor. You stay here and I'll go down a few flights. They can't get past us."

Ikuto smirked, of course they were stupid enough to split up and make this ridiculously easy for him to get out. "Listen Amu, stay right behind me and don't let them touch you."

Amu nodded before following Ikuto down the hallway. The sound of the man that had headed back up the stairs was fading along with the noises from the other two. Ikuto kept his route straight as he headed for the stairs. The man waiting for them wasn't so big. Amu figured that Ikuto wouldn't even have to hit him hard to incapacitate him.

She was wrong. The moment the man saw them coming, he lifted his hand that was holding the knife and squatted down a little. Ikuto just kept walking. Amu was freaking out inside. The man had a knife. He could hurt Ikuto. She couldn't let that happen.

Before the pinkette had time to do anything, Ikuto dodged a knife jab and slammed his hand into the back of the man's skull, knocking him out. Stepping over the now unconscious man, Ikuto glanced back to see if Amu was keeping up. Her confounded look made him chuckle. "Come on Amu, I told you that I knew what I was doing."

The man on the stairs, the apparent leader, went down without ever realizing what was happening. Ikuto had stopped a flight up to watch the man lean against the wall as if he was too lazy to stand up straight and wait for them. Amu found that a little disrespectful. Ikuto found it perfect, he used his catlike abilities to sneak up closer to the man. With a tap on his shoulder, the guard turned around to face a smiling Ikuto and his waiting fist. That man was down for the count.

Amu almost laughed as she and Ikuto snuck past the idiot at the door. He was looking one way down the busy street so they snuck out the front doors and headed the other way.

"I can't believe we just got out of there so easily!"

Ikuto kept a hold of the hand of he girl that he had almost lost. Easy wasn't what he would use to describe the situation they had just gotten out of. "Amu, do you know what this means?"

"Huh? What?"

Ikuto could have slapped himself. He would have too, except for the fact that he knew that Amu really was that dense. "You're mom knew we were here. If she knew that then she probably knows where else we've been. She's got someone following us."

Amu paused in her stride; Ikuto's hand kept her moving. "So we need to get out of here in a not so obvious way."

"Yes."

The grin on her face should have warned him that she was thinking something unconventional to the fullest. "Follow me then."

Ikuto did just that. He followed the pinkette as she led him through the worst areas of the town, to the marina. Hundreds of boats bobbed in the water. Amu picked the grossest, most disgusting boat in the area and walked up to the woman working on it. "Hello, I was wondering what it would cost for you to take me and my friend here on a trip?"

The blonde girl turned around in surprise. "I'm not really one for giving lifts but from the way you two look, I'm guess you need one. My name's Sydney. I'd love to take you anywhere you need to go."

**(A.N. Sydney is a friend of min on fb. She writes ff as well for Naruto. I don't own her although she is part of my facebook family and is my younger sister (not in real life) I love her lots!)**

"That would be great!"

Ikuto wasn't so sure about this. This Sydney girl could turn out to be a total psycho path and chop them up while they were sleeping. "Where are you heading?"

Sydney did her best to smile politely. She knew that the tall man didn't trust her at all, but that didn't mean that he couldn't show some respect. "I was on my way to Australia to visit Tay-chan. She's a good friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while."

Amu's eyes lit up and Ikuto knew that look. "I guess we're going with you to Australia."

The squeal Amu let out hurt his ears, but her hugging him only made him smile.

.

Morg: The end of the Singapore incident. Tay-chan is my facebook daughter and also writes Naruto.

Ikuto: We don't care about that…

Amu: Why wasn't I wearing clothes during _any_ of this chapter?

Morg: Well…

Ikuto: Don't complain! You looked hot!

Amu: I'm going to kill whoever reviews. No one cares about this stupid chapter that is not a chapter anyways!

Morg: Don't be so hostile!

Ikuto: I'll calm her down later.

Morg: I don't wan to know what that means.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Sorry for taking forever to get back to this story! I know the last chapter wasn't a real one so I apologize…

Ikuto: You should be sorry.

Amu: I didn't mind.

Morg: At least someone isn't mad at me.

Ikuto: I'm happy now.

Amu: I'm not.

Morg: Oh jeez. I don't own anything and nobody likes me…

Ikuto: Pretty much.

Amu: Sounds about right.

**~Alone With You~**

"Yes, I need to speak with Midori…. It's Hotori Tadase… Hello Midori, how are you?... Sounds like it…. I'm doing alright…. Yes, guess who popped in for a visit today…. Yes, that's right…. No I'm not bluffing…. They're in the living room as we speak…. I would love for you to come and get them… See you soon."

XXX

Amu stared around the fancy sitting room feeling a little out of place. Neither she nor Ikuto had been able to even shower in the last four days, leaving them looking a little too dirty to be in such a beautiful room. "Lulu-chan, I love the decorations in here. Did you pick them out yourself?"

Lulu blushed like mad at such a compliment. "Oh no, my designer did, but I quite like them."

The three of them fell into another awkward silence as they waited for Tadase to return. Ikuto made sure to keep their backpacks and important items with them in case his feeling that Tadase was still a snitch turned out to be true. So far, nothing had said that he was, but there was nothing wrong with being careful. Especially since he didn't want to lose his pinkette.

Amu couldn't believe how boring this life was. There was no way she'd be able to just go back to being perfect little Amu for her mother. She'd die of boredom. Literally just keel over and die. "Lulu-chan, do you mind me asking how you and Tadase met?"

Lulu smiled this time as she thought about her amazing boyfriend. "We met on a cruise. I was instructed to look after him, but in the beginning he didn't want anyone to see him due to his ridiculous hair cut. Eventually he let me so that I could shave it off for him and he started fresh. From that moment on, he's been the perfect gentleman."

Ikuto turned his snort into a cough to maintain the pleasant atmosphere that Amu was trying so hard to create. "I apologize, Lulu-chan. I'm feeling a little under the weather due to our traveling experiences."

Amu about fell off the couch, since when could Ikuto be so…. Elite? She hid her shock by uncrossing and re-crossing her lets in the opposite direction.

Lulu, on the other hand, seemed perfectly aware of Ikuto's prestige. "Don't concern yourself too much, Ikuto-san. As soon as Tadase gets back, I'll make arrangements for the two of you to become more presentable."

Amu smiled a small, polite smile. "A wonderful idea, Lulu-chan."

The girl blushed again as she turned her head towards the sound of footsteps just on the other side of the main doors. Tadase entered the room not a moment later. "I do hope our guests are showing you more respect than they ever did for me."

Lulu was instantly on her feet and planted a light kiss on Tadase's cheek. "Of course, Tadase-koi."

Amu was surprised that she could hide her disgust so well after not needing to pretend to be indifferent after so long. She kept her polite smile in place as Lulu settled back down in her chair and Tadase took his commanding position of sitting on the armrest of her chair with his hand on its back. "We're so lucky to have found you so soon. Ikuto and I were thinking that it would take us several days, if at all, to find out where you were staying."

Tadase shrugged his shoulders before smiling down at his Lulu. "I've been staying here with Lulu-koi in order to keep up the excuse of not returning to Japan. I've been called to come home several times, but Lulu always manages to keep me here. Isn't she amazing?"

Lulu's blush before was nothing compared to the one that colored her cheeks now. Ikuto kept his face straight as his mind vomited all over his skull. "She has been a most gracious hostess so far."

Amu added her agreement with a smile and a curt nod of her head. "Tadase-san, could you and Lulu-chan possibly give us a place to stay for the night? We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, we just need one good night of sleep."

Lulu was about to agree without a second thought, but Tadase cut in. "No. The two of you have caused my life too much misery and pain for me to help you now."

Ikuto had had enough. "Let's drop the pretense. Spit it out, Hotori. Did you alert Midori yet or not?"

Lulu looked appalled at Ikuto's sudden outburst, but Amu felt relieved. Letting go of the rigid hold she had on her body to keep it upright, she flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Please tell me you didn't."

Tadase gave them both a hard look but remained silent.

Lulu took this as her opportunity to maintain at least a little dignity within the situation. "Tadase-koi would never do such a thing!"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the shaved boy's head. "I don't believe. Amu, we're leaving."

Tadase scoffed as Ikuto stood. "I thought you needed my help? That's definitely one way to go about asking for it. You accuse me of betraying you and then you walk out. That's definitely a good way to get me to help you."

Ikuto about punched the smug look right off his stupid face. "I don't trust you Hotori, want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"You have been nothing but a spy since the entire ordeal started. You moved into your family's summer home to keep an eye on Amu for Midori under the assumption that she would one day be your wife. You pushed the boundaries so far as to break into my home most likely more than once."

Lulu gasped at this, but Ikuto wasn't done. Amu only hoped that her lover knew what he was doing.

"Then you invited her over for a dinner. A dinner that you planned on drugging her during so that you could fake her forfeit in order to make me lose, which resulted in you almost raping her. If I hadn't been so close to Amu already, she'd be trapped under your thumb."

If Lulu had been shocked by Tadase breaking into someone else's home, then she was beyond appalled about hearing that Tadase was almost a rapist. "Say it isn't so!"

Tadase kept his glare on Ikuto but didn't move to contradict what the man was saying.

Ikuto smirked before he continued. "To get just a little amount of harmless revenge on you, we sent Rima over to have a nice supper with you, but no. You had to go crazy and attempt to rape her as well. Granted, I will admit that part of that is our fault for drugging you, but those drugs make you sleep, not rape people. So we shaved your hair into a mowhawk and colored it like a rainbow. We also put you on a cruise to Paris where you met Lulu. In fact, with all said and done, you should be begging us to forgive you and thanking us for putting you in a situation where you could meet such a lovely young lady."

Tadase heaved a long and heavy sigh before glancing down at a frightened Lulu beside him. "Lulu-koi, what they say is true. I did almost rape Amu and Rima. Can you still find me a gentleman?"

Lulu didn't know what to think. Everything that she'd ever thought about Ikuto and Amu were completely the opposite considering that Tadase had been the one to inform her. Her whole conception of Tadase was backwards as well. "Why should I trust you now? You lied to me!"

Amu couldn't just let it end that way for them. In the short amount of time that she'd seen them together, they had been the cutest couple she'd ever seen. Despite his cold attitude towards her and Ikuto, Tadase actually smiled when he looked at Lulu. "If I may intervene, Lulu-chan, didn't you just tell me that Tadase was a little stubborn before he let you cut his hair? If I remember correctly, you said that it was a fresh start for him. I think you were wrong. You are Tadase's fresh start. He could have done those horrible things, but he didn't. He loves you Lulu, I can see it when he looks at you. And I know that you love him in return. If you didn't then this news wouldn't be hurting you so much. Don't leave him out of anger. Let him prove to you every day that he is no longer that man."

Tadase stared down at his girlfriend with what he hoped was all the love his look could hold. He really did love her and if he lost her, things would not end well for any one. "Let me prove my love for you."

Lulu was torn, she didn't know what to think, but most of her was pulling her into Tadase's arms before the rest of her knew what was happening. "Don't let me down, love."

Tadase smiled so brightly at her that it put some blush back on her cheeks. "I promise to start correcting all of my wrongs right now. Starting with this one, Midori's men are on their way. Leave now and you should be able to make it away."

Ikuto wasted no time in grabbing his pinkette by her arm and dragging them towards the door. "Thanks!"

Amu snatched the keys out of Ikuto's pocket as the stumbled down the steps. Several sets of cars were coming from one end of the street and they knew what that meant. The men were already there. Leaving him no other choice, Amu dashed around the car making Ikuto get in on the passenger's side. She slid into the driver's seat and slammed the key into the ignition. Their little car roared to life as she glanced at her boyfriend to see him in the car even though the door wasn't shut. It was good enough in the pinkette's mind as she put the car in gear and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Ikuto managed to get the door closed somehow. He knew that Amu shouldn't have been driving considering that she wasn't the best yet, but it was too late to argue now. The two cars that had stopped jumped into motion again to race after the lovers as they tried to get away.

"Amu! AMU! You can't drive there! No! That's a one way road! You have to go the other way. Damn it! Watch out! You can't just drive on the sidewalk! Are you crazy? You almost hit that guy. Oh shit! OH SHIT!"

With total disregard to everyone and everything on the street or in her way, Amu weaved her way through the streets of Paris, onto a major road and off on some dumpy exit. They sat, waiting to see if anyone would follow them off before Amu once again pushed the tiny car forwards. They found an old junkyard to leave the car in before continuing on by foot.

"Wasn't that fun!"

"Remind me to never let you drive again."

.

Morg: I hope you enjoyed it!

Ikuto: I could have enjoyed it more if there would have been something enjoyable in it.

Amu: I'm awesome.

Morg: Eh, I do what I do.

Ikuto: Lame!

Amu: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: No excuses!

Amu: Just write the damn thing.

Morg: I'm sorry!

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu: You own nothing.

**~Alone With You~**

Making their way to Spain had been fun. Running with the bulls, yeah! Unfortunately, during their little sightseeing adventure, they'd been spotted and had to hide on a large tanker. The best part was it carried them, unknowingly, to Brazil. Ikuto had never been happier in his life.

Amu on the other hand couldn't figure out what had just happened. Several weeks out at sea while hiding from the crew on the ship so they wouldn't be discovered had been fun. Eating whatever they could find was not. She was ready for some real food. Since she and Ikuto had to literally jump out of the ship and swim to shore after it finally made port, she was famished. Hungry and tired. Hungry, tired and wet. Amu was ready for a nice bed and a relaxing bath.

People scurried around them as they went about their business. Amu's eyes were practically popping out of her sockets. Not only people but all types of livestock too. Llamas and goats mostly but she could see a cow here or there. Everyone looked just as dirty as she and Ikuto were. If not for their oddly colored hair, Amu was certain that they'd blend in all too well.

Ikuto knew that his girlfriend wasn't going to like what he was about to propose. Chances were that they'd managed to get out of Spain without anyone realizing where they went, but there was always the chance that someone had seen them get on the ship. What he really wanted for them was a private island that absolutely no one else knew about. Somewhere where it could be just him and her all the time without any stupid interruptions. The boat had been fun but that was several weeks of no sex. Sure there had been some touching but it was too risky to be caught in the act.

Amu turned to her blue haired lover bent on getting him to take her to a nice hotel. The words never left her mouth as her eyes flickered from his face to where several men were shoving people out of the way as they advanced towards where she and Ikuto were standing. Amu gasped and only had to point at the advancing men before Ikuto took a hold of her arm and dragged her off through the crowd. "H-how did they find us? We only just got here!"

Ikuto didn't have an answer for that. He knew that it was likely that they figured it out sometime during the weeks that he and Amu were crossing the ocean. The small hope that he had to hide them swiftly had flown out the window the moment he saw his pinkette's mouth drop. "We were on that boat for a long time, Amu. I figured this might happen. We've got to get out of here."

Tossing her head from side to side as she searched for an escape route, Amu found none. The jungle closely boarded the small town on every side except for where the ocean sat. "Maybe we could lose them in the trees."

"We'd lose us in the trees."

"I don't mean go into the jungle! I mean, go into the trees a little way and circle back around to the other side of the town and figure out how to get the hell out of here!"

Sighing because he knew it was a good plan, Ikuto sharply yanked Amu a few feet to the right to put them behind a couple of trees. They moved further into the jungle before starting their way around the outskirts of the village. A couple of times they had to hide amongst the leaves and let their pursuers go by.

Their path through the jungle took them several hours to make it to the other side of the town whereas if they'd been free to just walk through the town it would have taken roughly thirty minutes. Either way they made it. Ikuto managed to find someone who spoke the same language and he trade for a rather beat up looking jeep, but it ran. And run they did.

Amu and Ikuto took off down the worn road as they hurried on their way. The nice hotel and bath and even food would have to wait until they got to the next town. Unfortunately, they never made it. The jeep was too old.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault! How is it my fault?"

"You're the one that traded for that piece of junk and now we have to walk."

"Stop your bitching and pick up your feet. I'm just making sure you don't get fat."

If it wouldn't take her several extra steps to make her way over to that stupid boy and slap his smug face, Amu would have done it in a heartbeat. But he was all the way over there and she was all the way not. "I'll show you bitching!"

"Amu, be careful over there."

"You be careful! I'm a big girl, Ikuto! I can take care of myself!"

Before the blue haired teen had a chance to respond, his girlfriend was gone in a blur of pink and a scream that slowly faded into the distance. His life just slipped over the edge of a very high cliff.

XXX

"I'll show you bitching!"

Amu looked down at her feet as she stomped them a couple of times to release some of her frustration. Of course, he couldn't just let it drop. No, Ikuto had to go and make another comment to her. "Amu, be careful over there."

She wasn't some baby or toddler! She knew how to freaking walk! "You be careful! I'm a big girl, Ikuto! I can take care of myself!"

The last stomp with her words was what made the ground give way. Everything was moving so fast out from under her that all Amu had time to do was scream. Scream she did. All the down the muddy slope. There were leaves and trees and other plants that she tried to grab onto to stop her quick descent but they slipped right out of her fingers. A couple of them actually cut her. Amu didn't stop screaming though.

XXX

Ikuto knew she was still alive. She was still screaming and that was a good sign. There was only one way after her and he hoped to God that this idea worked. Without thinking about anything else, Ikuto threw himself down the muddy slide that Amu had created.

XXX

She didn't think that she was going to stop. There was no possible way. Amu was certain that she was going to fall forever. And if she didn't, then the bottom was sure to kill her. Maybe she was going to shoot off the muddy slope and hit a giant pile of boulders. Ikuto would eventually find a way down and find her mangled body. He'd move on, he was too beautiful not to.

Her descent only lasted about five minutes but it felt like a lifetime to the pinkette. It wasn't a pile of boulders that awaited her at the bottom; however, it was a quicksand trap. She flew right over it though to land on solid ground. She wouldn't have even known it was there if Ikuto hadn't come sliding down just a moment after she hit the harder ground to slip right into the trap.

Panicking is never what should happen when the one you love is in quicksand, but Amu didn't see any other option. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! How do I get you out? Ikuto! Ikuto! What should I do! Oh my God! Don't die! Don't sink! Stop sinking! Oh shit!"

"Amu, calm down. Amu. Amu. Amu!"

The pinkette froze in the middle of her frenzy to look at the boy she loved as he sunk a few inches deeper into the liquid sand. "Y-yes?"

"Do you see that tree branch over there? I want you to grab it and put it in front of me. I'm going to grab it with my hands and you are going to pull me out."

Amu looked from Ikuto to where the branch sat on the ground. It was long enough for her to get it to him but… "Aren't you too fat? I mean, won't you just pull me in? I'm not strong enough to pull you out!"

Sighing as if he was in the pit by choice, Ikuto nodded as if she was right. "No, you have a valid point. Well then you can decide. Let me pull you in here so we can die together or just watch me sink slowly until the sand fills my lungs and I suffocate."

Amu frowned as she stared at her lover. She didn't want him to die alone and she knew that if she let him then something else in the jungle was more than likely to get her. "I don't like either of those options!"

Ikuto tried to stay calm as another bubble of air came up through the sand and made his body sink just a few inches more. "Then grab the fucking branch and pull me out!"

Amu didn't waste another second as she scrambled to grab the branch and hold it out for him. Ikuto grabbed a hold and hoisted himself a little further out of the sand. It was going to take him weeks to get ride of all of it considering he could feel where it was hiding on and in his body. "Now back up so that I don't pull you in. Yep, you pull me out. I'm not going to pull at all. Good work Amu. Yep, that's it. Good girl."

She was doing it, she was rescuing him and she wasn't going to die too. Amu almost had him out. Just his ridiculously long legs were left to pull out and Ikuto was now helping her by using one of his hands to push against the solid ground. Just a little bit further and he'd be free.

Amu almost let out a shout of excitement as Ikuto got to his feet. His body was dripping with sand but she let him hug her anyways. It wasn't as if she wasn't already covered in mud and muck.

"See all the awesome stuff we get to do when we're together?"

Amu looked around the jungle. There was no way that they'd be able to go back the way they came and climb back up the hill they'd fallen all the way down. She looked at Ikuto and then at herself. Both of them covered and wet and she knew that it was more than likely going to get a little chillier as the sun went down. "Yes Ikuto, I do see. We're lost in the middle of the fucking jungle with no extra clothes and no shelter. This is definitely what I'd call a 'fun time'."

Ikuto smirked as he wrapped his arms around his girl. "But we're together."

Damn him and his closeness making her feel all warm and tingling inside and the way that he whispered that into her ear. Damn him! "Well, at least we have that going for us."

She had to say it. She had to fucking say it. Thunder sounded just as she hugged him back and rain was soon to follow. Ikuto knew right then and there that they needed to get away from where they were because it was more than likely about to turn into a river. "Come on!"

Amu allowed her lover to pull her away from the quicksand and through some trees. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No, but we have to start going in one direction or another. Why not this one?"

Amu couldn't argue with that. It wasn't as if she had a better idea, so together they stormed their way through the trees and undergrowth. Every once in a while they stopped to catch their breaths beneath a larger tree before the water broke through their shelter and they had to start moving again. At least all of the dirt was washed away.

Eventually the rain stopped, but Amu and Ikuto didn't. They pressed on until their bodies were too tired to move any further. Ikuto pulled up his pinkette so that she was snuggled to his chest as they lay on the jungle floor. Sleep was quick to take them and he prayed that they'd survive until morning.

XXX

Something was poking him. Something rather sharp was poking him.

"They must be alive still, Yoru. They are breathing."

Was that growling that he heard? Who was the woman talking?

"I know, I know, but I can't just leave them here. If they die then they'll make this area of the forest smell and their bodies will attract animals that we don't want here."

Slowly, Ikuto managed to open on of his eyes to take in a young girl standing before him. Her hair was longer than long and braided into two braids down her back. The tips dragged several inches behind her. Instead of clothes, she wore animal hides and feathers. Her red hair and her clothes weren't what shocked him the most. The crazy jungle girl seemed to be talking to an animal. One she called Yoru.

"Please, help."

Those were the only two words that Ikuto managed to get out before his sight went dark again. Just before he lost all consciousness, he heard her speak one more time. "Well what am I going to do now?"

.

Morg: :D

Ikuto: You dork!

Amu: Who is that?

Morg: XD

Ikuto: You can't tell?

Amu: What?

Morg: REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! I'm updating! :D

Ikuto: You should've been updating a long time ago.

Amu: Naw, she doesn't need to update so much.

Morg: Aw, come on Amu! You know you like it!

Ikuto: She thoroughly enjoys everything I do to her.

Amu: I do not!

Morg: Don't yell at me! I don't own anything!

**~Alone With You~**

Amu was the first to open her eyes. Being snuggled up to Ikuto was keeping her warm, but the fact that they were snuggling in some sort of hut like building was also a huge help. Moving sluggish due to the tough shape her body was in, Amu sat up without letting go of her lover to get a better view of the place. Just as she was starting to relax, a growl sounded from outside the makeshift door.

"What's the matter, Yoru? Is someone waking up?"

Even if she'd tried, Amu couldn't have laid down fast enough to pretend like she was still sleeping. Right after the words met her ears, a girl entered the hut. Their eyes met and for a few seconds neither moved. "Um… Hello?"

A small wolf like creature entered the hut to sit at the other girl's feet. Amu let her eyes shift from the red head to the beast beside her. The redhead also looked down at the wolf at her feet. "This is Yoru. He's my maned wolf. I raised him, so you don't have to worry about him hurting you."

**(AN: Check this animal out! Actually exists and they are like tall foxes! Super cute!)**

"That's nice. What's your name and what are we doing here?"

A low growl sounded, but the girl ignored it. "My name is Michelle. Call me Mi-chan if you want. You're here because if I would have left you out there you would have died."

Amu felt bad for her sudden bout of rudeness, but she needed answers considering that people were after them so they could separate them. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

Mi-chan stared at the girl for several seconds, racking her memory for any reason to know anyone besides Yoru and that boat captain that wouldn't leave her alone. "No. Should I?"

The breath she let loose was one of relief. "No, you shouldn't. We're on the run and I had to ask. Thanks, by the way, for helping us."

The owner of the hut just shrugged her shoulders. "You looked like you needed it and he asked me to help you."

Looking down at the sleeping boy beside her, Amu ran her fingers through his tangled, yet deliciously ruffled blue hair. "Is he going to be alright?"  
>Sitting herself down on her bed so that she could see the couple, Michelle unconsciously ran her own fingers along Yoru's back. "We'll find out when he wakes up. I gave you both something to drink that would make you sleep. Do you remember?"<p>

Amu shook her head as she watched Ikuto's chest rise and fall with his breathing. "I'm sorry! I'm being so rude! I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I knew your name was Amu."

"How?"

"He says it in his sleep."

Blushing only slightly, the pinkette looked back down to study Ikuto's sleeping face. He was unbelievably good looking, even if they had been on the run for months with no time to relax. Amu decided it was time for a slight subject change. "So do you have any questions for me?"

Michelle paused her movements and stilled her hand on the top of Yoru's head. The little maned wolf did not like the interruption as he nuzzled her hand to remind Mi-chan to keep doing what she was doing. "No."

Amu couldn't have kept the surprise off her face if she'd tried. "You don't want to know what Ikuto and I are doing in the middle of a jungle?"

Starting her hand in the familiar movements of stroking fur, Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "Not my business. Once you're feeling better, I'll take you to the coast so that you can make it back to wherever you came from."

Still in a slight daze, Amu responded without thinking about what she was saying. "Can't go home. There isn't even a point to leaving this hut, as long as they don't find us."

That piped up Michelle's interest. It was one thing to find two tourists that happened to get lost while strolling carelessly through the jungle. It was another to be hiding people that other people were after, especially when Michelle didn't enjoy any sort of people in the first place. "Hopefully you get better soon."

"Thank you."

"Not being nice, I just don't want more unwanted guests in my home. Two is enough."

Amu was about to retort with something snotty when Ikuto rolled over in his sleep and let out a sigh causing his warm breath to fan across her exposed legs. Amu shivered at the feeling before shaking herself. Michelle was right there and they were in a strange house not to mention another strange country. There would be time to think about the things that Ikuto's breath on her leg made her think about, later. For now she needed to deal with the rude comment that was just thrown in her face. "I doubt that anyone will find us here, especially since you seem to live in the middle of the jungle. How could they find us?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and bent forward to inspect something on Yoru's back. "People have ways to finding what they've lost. The rain yesterday washed away most of the evidence as to which way you might have gone, but I could easily track anyone through the trees."

The pinkette doubted that anyone else could, however, she didn't voice that thought as she continued to run her fingers through her lover's hair. Ikuto was still soundly asleep. This situation was very strange to the girl beside him, considering that he was always the first one to wake up. Ikuto was a light sleeper despite the fact that he was currently dead to the world. Amu was fully prepared to take advantage of the little time she could see him this way.

Michelle completely ignored her guests as she patted her best friend on the head. "Shall we go get supper, Yoru? I'm feeling hungry."

The dark furred fox like wolf just stared up at his owner with huge eyes. Michelle chuckled before getting on her feet and crossing her small hut to a few bags hung upon the wall.

Amu watched all of the happen without comment. Michelle proceeded to pull out some potatoes, both sweet and white, before reaching into another bag for some cobs of corn and yet another bag for some vegetables that Amu didn't recognize. "What are you making?"

Staring down at the objects in her hands and those she'd already placed on her crude table, Michelle shrugged. "I usually just throw stuff together until I think it's good enough to eat."

Eyebrows shooting up into her rather messy hair, Amu reluctantly released Ikuto's sleeping form to get to her feet. With a quick sweep of her hands, all of the pink hair was pushed out of her face. "Let me make supper then. I can put it together in ways you haven't tried and I promise it'll taste great."

Eyeing her food bags again, Michelle finally nodded. "Sure, why not. I've got plenty of food for a while so even if you do mess this up, it won't hurt too badly to throw out the bad stuff and start over."

Amu grumbled something under her breath before she moved to look over what was available for her to use. After asking the redhead what some of the eatable items were, the pinkette got to work. There were two knives that she could choose from to cut up their dinner. One rather large one or a smaller dagger like one. Amu chose the dagger like one. Michelle just shrugged.

"Do you have any meat?"

Michelle flicked a few pieces of dirt out from under her finger nails while she thought the question over. "Not anything to put in whatever it is that you're making. Everything I have is dried."

Amu nodded as she went back to putting the diced vegetables in a wooden bowl. "Is this really all you have to cook in? No pots or pans?"  
>Deadpanning, Michelle didn't answer.<p>

Deciding that it would just be beneficial to ignore the strange jungle girl, Amu turned to where there was a tall jar of water. She poured some in on her vegetables before placing the bowl on the metal rack above the fire. Despite her wealthy upbringing, Amu was quite enjoying cooking in such an undomesticated way. The thought of having to use a fire to heat her food made her grin. Ikuto had promised her some new experiences and the girl had never cooked like this before.

"Tell me why you cut the corn off the cob?"

Amu spun to see Michelle actually paying attention rather than looking bored. "So that the juices will help to give flavor to the other vegetables as they boil together. That's why I didn't put much water in. I want them to steam most of it out and cook in their own juices. This way, they don't burn."

Michelle nodded as she locked the information in her mind. If this dish turned out to taste pretty good then she might want to make it again sometime in the future. That is, if the food that was sizzling away on the fire didn't taste like the dirt it was grown out of. "How do you know how much of each to put in?"

"I don't. I just base it off what I know I like and what I know Ikuto likes. I assumed that you liked the things you got out since you got them out, so I just made them in a way I knew tastes good. You can change the recipe however you want to."

Before Michelle could respond, a light groaning came from the sleeping lump that was Ikuto. He shuffled around more and Amu watched as one of his arms stretched out to where she'd been laying. His fingers rubbed around in the empty space beside him before Ikuto sat up in a hurry. His body swayed as his sleepy eyes frantically searched for his missing girlfriend. "Amu?"

Doing her best not to giggle, and thanking whatever stars had allowed her to wake up before him to see him this way, Amu moved towards the still searching Ikuto. "I'm right here."

Apparently she got too close. Ikuto's hands shot out to lock around her wrists and Amu was flung forwards into his embrace. Lanky limbs hugged her tight against a firm chest. Despite his need of a shower, Ikuto still had his usually musky scent and it filled her nostrils.

Closing his eyes now that he knew Amu was safe, Ikuto just relished in the feel of her being alive and in his arms. The worry that had plagued him in his sleep had been almost unbearable. "Don't do that to me!"

Her words came out muffled do to the fact that her face was pressed hard into his chest. "Do what? Get out of bed first?"

"Yes! Don't do that!"

Sighing might have been a mistake. Amu felt Ikuto's body tense up a little after she released her breath against his skin. Well, payback is a bitch. "Ikuto, I'm cooking supper. You have to let me go."

Reluctantly, the blue haired man let mostly go of his lover. He kept a hold of one of her hands as she moved to leave him sitting on their bed, which was just the floor. "I don't see why she can't cook the food. This is her house."

Amu sighed as she turned her head away from the pouting boy to roll her eyes. "Yes, well, Michelle might let us stay longer if we help her out with some stuff. We can't just stay here for free. Besides, she saved our lives. The least I could do would be to make her supper."

Ikuto growled lowly before pulling Amu back towards him. With her staring down into his eyes, he planted a kiss on the knuckles that he still held. "Fine, but only because I love you."

Michelle watched the whole exchange with a strange look on her face. It was partly indifference and partly amusement. As if she couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or just gag. "I'm Michelle. This is Yoru. You're Ikuto and she's Amu. Is the food done yet?"

With both of her hands at her disposal, and her head feeling slightly lighter due to Ikuto's recent profession of love, Amu pulled the cooked vegetables off the fire and moved to set the hot bowl down on the table. "Yes. Let them cool for a few minutes and dig in."

With her job done, Amu did the only thing she could think to do. She practically jumped into Ikuto's lap and snuggled up into his chest with his arms wrapped tight around her lithe body. He chuckled as she settled in, but didn't move to make a comment. Though he didn't say it, Ikuto was just as content to have her in his arms as she was to be in them.

Michelle ignored everything and grabbed a slightly smaller bowl to pull some vegetables out for herself and Yoru. They moved to sit outside of the hut to eat in peace and to give the newly awakened couple some time to be together without an audience. The first thing Ikuto did when the blanket was more covering the doorway was crush his lips to Amu's. She kissed him back with just as much vigor until they couldn't breathe and had to pull apart for oxygen.

With her lips now bruised and a look of want on her face, Amu pushed away from the grip that held her so tightly. "We can't do that right now. Not in Michelle's house. We've been able to make it this long since Spain. What are a few more hours?"

"Hell. That's what they are. Every moment since I was last able to hold you has been hell."

Ikuto released a breath that sent his bangs flying up from his face so that the girl he wanted nothing more than to ravish could see his pained look. Amu giggled a little before leaning in to place a light kiss on his lips. "I know. It isn't like it's any easier for me. I feel just as tormented about this as you do."

The look on his face was one of disbelief. "If that were true then you'd be raping me."

Amu swatted his shoulder before pushing out of his arms. "Come on, let's eat and then see if Michelle can show us where a lake or stream or something is to get cleaned up."

"I like the sound of that."

Squealing as Ikuto pinched her ass, Amu hurried to grab some of the remaining food and left to join Michelle outside. The redhead was sitting not too far away and sharing her food with her tall fox like animal. "Michelle, is there anywhere nearby that Ikuto and I can rinse off and wash our clothes?"

The happily munching girl paused her movements to think over the question. "Sure, but don't pee in the water. In fact, do release any bodily fluids into it unless you want the bacteria to enter your bodies that way and kill you."

The lovers just stared at the girl that didn't show any emotion as she told them that they could die by being in the water. She just waited patiently for one of them to say something before Amu finally nodded that she understood.

Ikuto shook his head before looking to the side. The jungle was quick to meet circle in on the hut, so Michelle didn't live in a meadow or a clearing. She literally just lived in the middle of the jungle. "So what made you decide on this lovely location to live?"

Michelle stared down at Yoru before looking back up at Ikuto and Amu. "I don't like people."

If they thought that she was going to continue, they were sadly mistaken. That's all Michelle had to say about that subject and there was nothing that they could do to make her continue on with it. Amu just nodded her head and sat down. She pulled Ikuto down with her so that they could share the food left in the bowl. After munching in silence for a few moments, Ikuto decided to ask another question. "So how many people do you actually know?"

Michelle stared at him for a moment and he thought she was actually counting off her acquaintances. "Counting you two?" She waited for Ikuto to nod his head before she continued. "Three."

Amu's hand paused on the way to her mouth. "Three? You only know three people and we're two of them?"

"That's what I said."

Ikuto started chuckling before putting a soothing hand on Amu's shoulder. "It's okay Amu, its not like she has a lot of neighbors to socialize with. Who's the third?"

Michelle shrugged like she didn't care to know the third person. "Some boat captain that can't seem to leave me alone whenever I'm in town."

Amu calmed down a little at that. "So you know people. Like store owners and whatnot."

Michelle scrunched up her forehead as she thought it over. "No, I don't go into any stores or anything like that. Sometimes I just happen to wander too close to town and he's seen me so he knows I exist and so one time he decided to start talking to me. The man has a lot of energy. Took me forever to shake him off."

Ikuto full out started laughing. "I can't believe that we're on the run and ended up with such a nonsocialable person! This is better than a deserted island!"

Amu smacked her lover before turning back to Michelle. "Well you have me as a friend now, so don't worry."

Michelle looked down at Yoru in confusion before glancing back up at the pinkette smiling warmly at her. "I wasn't worried."

Amu deadpanned again.

.

Morg: There ya go! A long chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while.

Ikuto: Could have been longer!

Amu: I think it was just fine!

Morg: Don't worry! The next chapter is already planned out so I should be updating it hopefully later this weekend. Depends on how much Mi-chan begs me.

Ikuto: That's evil. I like it.

Amu: You're both stupid. Reviews will make you update sooner.

Morg: No they don't. Though, they are highly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! Time for some good stuff!

Ikuto: About time!

Amu: What do you mean by good stuff?

Morg: I think you know.

Ikuto: Hell yeah!

Amu: Nope! Don't do it! You don't own us so it's not true.

Morg: Whatever you say, Amu, whatever you say.

Ikuto: She says yes!

Amu: No!

**~Alone With You~**

With the waterfall noise in the background and the thick vegetation surrounding them on all sides, the couple felt like they were truly cut off from the rest of the world. Michelle had pointed out that they were deep in the jungle and that no one besides her and Yoru would stumble upon Ikuto and Amu while they were bathing. She then stated that going near them while they cleaned up was not on her to do list. Amu and Ikuto were completely alone with a zero percent chance of anyone disturbing them for the first time in months.

It was all the blue haired boy could do to not ravish his pinkette the moment Michelle pushed them through the thick leaves and walked away. He watched her take in the scenery before she turned with her eyes filled with glee to smile at him. Any stress or hardships that he'd been harboring in his body disappeared the instant he saw that smile. Amu could always make him feel better without her ever having to try. She was his breath of fresh air.

Amu couldn't believe their luck. To have some place as beautiful as the one they were in now to themselves for as long as they wanted was too good to be true. She kept waiting for Michelle to pop up and shout surprise. That never happened. Not as she looked around. Not as she met Ikuto's gaze. Not as she pulled her shirt off over her head and dropped her pants. Not as she swallowed hard as Ikuto removed his clothing as well.

She wanted him so badly, but her hygiene needed to be taken care of before anything else. Sending a come and get me smirk to her lover, Amu took off, naked, for the small lake they were around. Michelle had told them that it was deep enough that if they wanted to jump off some of the tall rocks they could do so without worry. Amu made a beeline straight for them with Ikuto hot on her trail. Giggling as she came to a skidding stop at the edge, she tried to hold up her arms in surrender. "Don't do it, Ikuto! Just let me catch my breath!"

The gleam in his eyes told her no way in hell. "But you want me to push you in."

"No I don't!"

"I can tell, Amu. I can always tell. Here, let me-" Ikuto snuck closer to her trembling form to wrap his arms around her naked body, pressing them close together. "help you."

With the strength that he had built up in his legs, Ikuto pushed off, sending them both flying through the air and towards the water. Amu screamed before she remembered to close her mouth. The couple surfaced and gasped for air while making sure not to drink any of the water. Amu giggled as she began swimming around freely. Ikuto watched her while treading water. He made sure that he kept his eyes on the devilish girl the entire time she swam. One thing he'd learned while at the beach house with her was that she liked to pull pranks while swimming.

Amu put on her most innocent smile and began moving towards her lover. She wasn't planning anything bad, just a couple of splashes. Just enough to make Ikuto wrap his strong arms around her. The pinkette didn't think her ulterior motive was that naughty. She could do much worse.

Eyes narrowing as she approached, Ikuto didn't let his guard down for a second. Good thing too, or else she would have splashed water directly into his face. He managed to turn his head in time so that most of the water went over his shoulder. A low growl sounded from deep in his throat. "Come here, Amu."

"No way!"

"Amu."

"No!"

"Amu."

"You'll have to catch me!"

Ikuto took the initiative and swam gracefully after the girl taunting him so. She was going to pay for her little indiscretion no matter if he had to swim all around the damn lake to catch her.

Amu was having way too much fun with their games. All the traveling they did made her forget that they were still quite young and could play these sorts of games without worry or care. She missed getting to mess with the boy she came to love. This break in paradise was exactly what they both needed. No thoughts about an escape route or worries about someone finding them crossed their minds as Ikuto and Amu got to be exactly that, Ikuto and Amu. Two young people so deeply in love that they'd do anything for each other.

Ikuto managed to catch Amu just as she made a beeline for the shore. He followed her out of the water and scooped her up into his arms before the wriggling girl could get away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Amu pretended to try to get away again; causing Ikuto to smirk considering all she was doing was snuggling closer to him. "I was just going to dry off a little. I'm pretty clean now."

Staring at the body that only he could touch, Ikuto let a sly smirk stretch across his face. "I think you missed a couple of spots."

Amu let one of her eyebrows shoot up. "Oh really, where?"

Lowering his head slowly, Ikuto stuck out his tongue to run it across her collarbone. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that you get plenty clean."

Amu gasped at the sensation. "Don't, Ikuto. Michelle said the water…"

Whatever it was that Amu was going to remind him of was lost the moment he began sucking on a particularly tender spot on her neck. Somehow he always managed to find the same spot and make sure to kiss her there. Amu whimpered as she clutched him closer to her body. The last time they'd gotten to be intimate, not counting the rare moments they got to steal kisses on that damn boat, was back in Spain. That time had been cut short as well. Now, nothing was going to stop the determined girl from getting exactly what she wanted.

Ikuto moved so that he could lay Amu down on some soft ground next to the water. Without taking his mouth off of her, he covered as much skin as he could get at, which was all of it. She was his and there was nothing he couldn't have. The moans and sweet sounds falling from her lips just made Ikuto more aware of the fact that he did, in fact, get to be the one to make her make those sounds. They were all delicious and they all went straight to the heat pooling in the pit of his gut.

Fingers dug into blue hair, Amu pulled him up for a kiss. A real kiss. Not a quick, I love you but there's no time because we're hiding for our lives kiss, but a real kiss. An I love you until the day we die kiss. One that rivaled every other true love kiss ever given. In Amu's mind it blew away the competition.

Ikuto made sure to pour out every emotion he was feeling into that single kiss. All of his need, want, pain, love and happiness was transferred into her. He took what she was telling him in return. With his tongue firmly sparring with hers, Ikuto moved so that he was no longer supporting himself with his arms, but with his body resting on top of hers. His hands slid down her sides and moved to run over the bare skin of her taunt stomach. Amu let out a few moans as he hit a few sensitive areas without actually touching her where she wanted him to.

Getting slightly frustrated by her lovers antics, Amu decided to make a move. She let go of her firm hold on Ikuto's head to run her hands down his back and firmly grasp his ass. She squeezed once before raking her nails up his back. "Ikuto, I want you so bad."

Groaning just from hearing her wanton words, Ikuto almost came on her right there and then. "Let's do this slowly. It's been so long."

Amu pouted a little before planting a kiss on his lips. "Compromise?"

"How so?"

Smiling now, Amu lifted herself until she was sitting in Ikuto's lap. "We go multiple times and satisfy both of our needs."

He was going to eat her, she was that tempting. "That's my strawberry. Who goes first?"

Amu smirked as she ran one of her hands up his bare arm, feeling the way his muscles were so defined. "You can."

Yep, he was going to devour her. "I want you to ride me."

Amu smirked as she moved further into his lap so that she was straddling him. "Not a problem."

Ikuto hoisted her up a little higher so that he could kiss her deeply. Amu's hands drifted down his chest and towards his hardening member. Without breaking their kiss, she wrapped her hand around his hot length and gave him a gentle squeeze, causing Ikuto to release a sharp breath into her mouth. Amu didn't let him stop kissing her as she worked him until he was hard enough to go further.

Pulling her lips away, she planted her hands on his shoulder's to be able to pull up at the right angle. "Help me a little."

Ikuto's hands found her ass as he pulled her up just a little higher so that he was lined up perfectly. Amu let herself begin descending onto him. She hoped that she was going slow enough for him and from the look of pure bliss on his face, the pinkette could tell that she was doing a wonderful job at pleasuring her man.

"Fuck Amu. You're still so tight."

Rolling her hips a little now that he was all the way inside of her, Amu pulled another moan from deep inside Ikuto's chest. "Only for you."

He groaned again and buried his face into her neck as she began to pull herself up and lower back down. Her body was screaming to go harder and faster, but Ikuto wanted to move slowly at first. Hoping that she wouldn't have to subject them both to the torture they were under for much longer, Amu did her best to control her movements.

His fingers tightened around her waist, keeping her moving at a steady pace. One that was killing them both. The sounds that escaped his throat made it worth every agonizing effort for Amu. Those delicious moans and groans only made her want to slow down more just to see if she could make him make any other sounds. "You like that, Ikuto?"

"Oh God yes, so good. Amu! So good."

The smirk that spread across the pinkette's lips only intensified as a wicked thought flitted through her mind. Bringing herself down so that he was once more fully inside her, Amu gave her hips a little extra twist. Ikuto gasped out as she did so. His hands made sure that her movements did not halt, no matter the amount of grinding she was doing as she came down on him.

"Oh shit, Amu. I'm going to-"

"Don't you dare! We have a deal, Ikuto. You don't get to come until we do it my way too."

Ikuto chuckled as he stared at the pout on the pinkette he was currently let ride him. "Don't worry, I'm young and you're hot. It won't take much for you to get me hard again and when you do- hnnn- that. I *pant* can't help but – haaa- need to come."

Amu smirked as she took her movements to the next level and let her tongue ghost over the shell of his sensitive ears. "Then don't hold back."

With those words whispered in his ears, Ikuto let himself go. Amu came right after Ikuto shot his hot juices inside her, hitting that spot that made her call out his name. Panting, her lover flipped them so that she was lying on her back with him still inside her. Ikuto groaned as Amu's walls continued to contract and relax around him as she came down from her orgasmic high. "Fuck. I love you."

Amu giggled as she wiggled her hips a little. Not that she didn't love him being inside of her, but she'd rather they just snuggle for a little bit. "I love you too."

Ikuto smirked. He doubted that Amu could feel him getting hard again without ever pulling out of her, but that's what his youth was for. He could definitely feel the urge of another round coming on, especially since they hadn't been able to hold each other in so long. "Your turn."

"I think I might want to- ohhhhhh mmmhhmmm- Ikuto!"

With his devilish smirk in place, her blue haired lover pinned Amu to the ground. His hands forcefully found her hips and one slid down to her knee. Pulling up the limb to give him better access to what they both wanted, Ikuto began thrusting in and out of her again. Amu didn't try to suppress her moans. She knew that Ikuto loved hearing her and there was no one around to hear her besides him.

"Fuck! Ikuto, mmmm harder!"

His tongue lashed out of his mouth to trace a trail of sweat and water up the side of her cheek before she roughly pulled his hair to make his lips mash with hers. His groan was released from his mouth and swallowed directly down her throat. Amu tried to move her hips to help with the friction, but her lover held her firmly in place.

Breaking the kiss so that Ikuto could at least explain things to his beauty, he whispered in her ear. "Now, now Amu-koi. This is my turn to give you what you want."

"I-Ikuto! Don't do- nahhh- that! You're going to make me- haaaa- come from whispering in my- ahhhhh- ear!"

Chuckling a little and pulling her leg up just a little higher, Ikuto slammed into that tender spot deep inside her. Amu only lasted a few more thrusts before she came again. Ikuto managed to hang on throughout her orgasm to continue pounding away inside of her. The second time she came, he lost control. His thrust became sporadic and he lost his pace as he winded down with her muscles constricting him and pumping him to spill his seed within her.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, I want you to come for me. Please! I need you."

Hissing as his body climaxed, Ikuto thrusted through his orgasm before collapsing on top of his pinkette. "A-Amu. That was…"

"Love. I love you."

"And I love you."

.

Morg: So this one took me forever to finish! Sorry guys!

Ikuto: Worth it.

Amu: I disagree!

Morg: What do you think? Was it worth the wait?

Ikuto: Are you asking the readers?

Amu: Like they'll tell you!

Morg: Just so you know, things are about to be kicked up a notch in this sequel. Things are about to start happening that are going to blow your minds.

Ikuto: Are you saying they have to review to find out?

Amu: Sounds like it.

Morg: Nope! I'm going to write it no matter what, though reviews are lovely.


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I feel like I'm letting everyone down by not updating as fast as I'd like to. Good thing I just finished two of my classes and a third one is done at the end of the month. That just means more time to update!

Ikuto: Well, you are letting me down.

Amu: I don't feel disappointed at all.

Morg: Now if only I could find a way to not have to do my math homework…

Ikuto: Just skip it!

Amu: That's a horrible idea! Then she can't graduate!

Morg: Yeah, and then I'd have even less time to write.

Ikuto: Good point, go to class and do your work.

Amu: … Maybe you should skip…

Morg: I don't own anything, not even my text books.

**~Alone With You~**

Panting into the hair that covered her shoulder, Ikuto pulled out of his lover and managed to move in what seemed like a graceful manner to sit against the trunk of the tree they'd just used. Without wasting a second, he pulled Amu down into his lap and cuddled with her there in the warm sun. "I think I'm sated for at least the next thirty minutes."

Amu let out a tired giggle as she adjusted her naked body to fit better in Ikuto's embrace. "I'm so tired that you wouldn't get me to do much if you decide to go for another round."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't say no?"  
>Laughing full out this time, Amu patted one of the arms that held her safe. "As if I could ever say no to you."<p>

Ikuto let a smirk cross his face despite the fact that she couldn't see it. Thinking back on all the time they'd ever spent together, there was only one time that Amu had told him no and that was only because of a simply miscommunication. They'd definitely loved each other, but with neither having told the other, words were said and misunderstood leaving both parties hurt until they reconciled and figured it all out. The time they spent in that beach house felt like eons ago to the man holding the same girl in the middle of a jungle in South America. He wasn't even sure which country they were in anymore, but that didn't particularly matter at the moment. As long as Amu was in his arms and safe, he was willing to be anywhere in the world with her. "Are you happy being with me?"

Amu tensed up slightly due to her shock at such a question. How could Ikuto think that she'd want to live her life any other way? She'd followed him blindly from the moment he took her hand in the airport **(AN: THIS SCENE IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF ALONE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU. I SUGGEST YOU GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T! IT'S AFTER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!) **and followed him onto the airplane. The shit they'd been through while crossing through Asia and Europe should have been more of confirmation than anything else for the blue haired man. The fact that he was now asking her this question completely stunned her. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't make me happy. In fact, I don't think I could be happy if I weren't with you."

This brought a smile to Ikuto's lips. There wasn't a way for him to just simply smirk when the love of his life was confessing her feelings in such a way. "Even though we get into extremely dangerous situations and sometimes it seems as though we won't make it? Even though you could be living in the lap of luxury with anything at the snap of your fingers, you'd still choose to be with me? In the middle of a fucking jungle with tattered clothes that smell like something died in them two weeks ago?"

Amu shook as she laughed at Ikuto's seemingly ridiculous questions. "We could be back in the middle of Antarctica with all the penguins with no hope of ever seeing another person again, and I'd be happy. Going to these places and being with you, that's what makes me happy. I seriously don't know what I'd do if I could no longer see you. In fact, if you die first, you can believe that I'll be following after."

A frown quickly replaced the smile on his face. "You will do no such thing. You will live to be a beautiful old lady and then when I think you've had enough play time, I'll come and take you away in your sleep so that your death can be completely painless. I don't care if I die tomorrow, you will keep living."

"Then you better live to be a hot old man, because life without you would be like I've already died and gone to Hell."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at her words. The tone of her voice told him that she was making some sort of frowning face even if he couldn't see what her features were doing or how they were contorted. "How about I make you a deal? I promise that I'll live just as long as you do and I'll be with you always unless I die saving your life or I have to give you up for a short while to keep you safe."

Amu sat in her lover's lap quietly for a few minutes as she thought his promise over. "I'll accept it for now, but we might have to make some changes in the future. I don't care if I get put into a dangerous situation, as long as I can be with you."

"I'm going to do my best to make sure that you are never in a situation like that."

Before Amu could respond, the branches to their right began to move and shake. Both naked bodies tensed up a little until Yoru came slinking out of them. He stopped and stared at them both for a few minutes before looking behind him back into the trees.

Amu watched him for a few seconds before lifting her head to stare up into Ikuto's eyes. "Do you think he's trying to tell us that Michelle is on her way back to get us? A good part of the day has passed while we were… bathing."

Ikuto smirked at her wording before releasing a long sigh. "Might as well put out clothes on and see."

Just as Amu tugged her shirt into place, the branches began rustling again and Michelle appeared. "Glad to see that you got Yoru's message. I'd rather have not shown up to see you two still becoming reacquainted with one another. That would be something my eyes never want to see again. The first time was bad enough. Shall we go get something to eat?"

With a face as red as Michelle's long hair, Amu nodded and began to step forward. Ikuto fell into step beside her and took her hand. He squeezed it once before they calmly followed Michelle back to her hut. Both lovers were starving and form the rumbling that their stomachs were making; they knew that Michelle knew how hungry they were.

After trying a new recipe that Amu had taught her, Michelle left the hut to go and sit with Yoru as she ate, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone together in her hut. Silently, they dished up their food and went out to join their hostess for dinner. Michelle wasn't one to believe in wasting words so she ate quietly even with two extra sets of eyes on her while she took each bite. Finally, it seemed like she couldn't stand it anymore. "So shall I show you two the way to get into town?"

Her words seemed to stun her guests but she waited for their reply, regardless of how outlandish it seemed to be. It wasn't as though Ikuto and Amu were shocked to hear that Michelle was thinking about them leaving, but they were more shocked because they didn't think it would be so soon. This was only their second day with the odd girl and she was already ready for them to be gone from her paradise. Ikuto decided that he'd be the one to address the situation since Amu didn't seem to be able to find her voice at the moment. "I think it would be nice to be able to find a small village or town so that we can get some new clothes and some supplies, but we'd be eternally grateful to you if you'd allow us to stay with you for a few more days. A week at the most."

Amu quickly nodded her head as she chewed her food so that Michelle would see that she agreed completely with Ikuto's request. The pinkette didn't want to think about leaving the first place they'd found that allowed them to actually feel safe from being captured. She swallowed quickly to add on her own words. "We promise not to be any trouble and as soon as we're rested and ready, we'll be out of your hair."

Pulling one of her long braids over her shoulder to run her fingers along he twisted strands, Michelle thought their request over. So far nothing bad had happened and she doubted anything could within a week. Besides, there was something she was curious about and had an itching to see if her assumption was correct. "Alright, but you do as I say. There are more than just people after you in a jungle. The predators that live within these trees should always be your first concern. Tomorrow we are getting up early to head into to town to get you some new clothes. The ones that you are wearing now smell too horrible to be for anything besides a trash bin."

Amu couldn't agree with the red head more. She felt gross just putting the tattered clothing back on her body, but there was little else she and Ikuto could have done. It wasn't as if they could have gone naked.

Ikuto's mind was on something else entirely and he expressed it by questioning the girl that had just agreed to look after them. "Tell me Michelle, how is it that you live such a simple life, but you still know about everything going on around you?"

Michelle let out a short laugh before her hand quickly found Yoru's back and she began to stroke his fur. "I wasn't born in the jungle to a pack of wild dogs. I'm from Japan; I just chose to live here. I don't need anything more than a place to live and Yoru for company. If only that boat captain would just leave me alone."

As if the girl they were staying with couldn't get any more bizarre, she had to go and spring that on them. Ikuto had suspected that she wasn't from South America and he figured that she had to be from Japan since she was speaking Japanese to them, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He knew that she was smarter than she looked, so the idea of her knowing multiple languages was always there. "Tell me, what other languages do you speak?"

Michelle cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to remember. "Japanese, English, Portuguese, Spanish, and inkling of French and several dialects of Chinese."

Jaw falling slightly due to the shock she received from what she just heard, Amu tried to figure out how she never noticed how smart Michelle was. "Did you study in all of those places?"

"Most of them."

A look of disbelief crossed Amu's features and Ikuto couldn't help but smile at that. "I, myself, speak a few of those fluently."

Amu felt even more left out of the conversation. Ikuto just seemed to be able to tell things about this strange girl and none of what he was asking her had ever crossed Amu's mind as a possibility. Sure, Amu's education had been enough to prepare her for her duties and she was by no means and idiot, but she didn't think that Ikuto needed to rub it in her face that he was smarter than her. So Amu took a shot and asked a question of her own. "How long have you been living here on your own?"

Michelle scratched her head and stared down into Yoru's eyes. "Four years."

"But you can't be more than twenty two!"

With a nod of her red head, Michelle confirmed Amu's suspicions. They were dealing with a genius. "I'm twenty one."

That left both Amu and Ikuto sitting in silence as they tried to figure out how the girl only knew three people including themselves. They didn't have a chance to ask, however, as Michelle finished her supper and left for a walk with Yoru. There was nothing that Amu or Ikuto could think of to say to one another about their hostess so they just chatted about the things they were hoping to find in the village the next day.

.

Morg: Wow that was a lame ending. If only I didn't have to go to class now.

Ikuto: Since we decided in the beginning that you shouldn't skip, you should probably go.

Amu: I don't know, I think you can afford to miss the rest of your classes.

Morg: No, no, I'm going to class. I can just read fanfic on my phone instead of paying attention.

Ikuto: Wow, you really don't want to graduate, do you?

Amu: Fine by me!

Morg: Oh come on! I'm not going to fail! Just review!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! Hang on for this fantastical ride!

Ikuto: What gives you the idea that it's going to be fantastic?

Amu: She is about to write it so…

Morg: That's right! I know that it's going to be great!

Ikuto: You are so lame.

Amu: Agreed. Ownership denied!

Morg: Darn you!

**~Alone With You~**

It was a good thing that they'd found out that Michelle was indeed a genius and that they could trust her. When the girl had told them to rub a type of mud into their hair to turn it brown they did so without question. Now they were especially glad that they had since there were more than a few suspicious looking people in the small village that Michelle had taken them to. The strange girl herself had refused to enter into the small town with them, but that didn't change Amu and Ikuto's plan. All they were doing was getting some fabrics and stuff to make some clothes so that they'd have something decent to wear.

People passed by them along with some livestock. No one really took any notice of the strangers since they looked as though they belonged their. Their skin was dark as well due to Michelle's administrations and Ikuto could speak a little of the language leaving them to be just from another nearby village in the villager's eyes.

"This was a good plan on Michelle's part."

Ikuto nodded to the once pink haired girl beside him. "She's a smart girl. Barely older than we are and she already knows so much. I have a feeling we should just go along with anything that she says."

If Amu had known what she was getting herself into when she agreed with Ikuto then she might have thought over her words a bit more carefully. Once they got what they needed and met Michelle at the designated spot, the redhead took them back through the jungle in an almost roundabout way to her hut. They dropped off what they'd gotten and Michelle once again led them through the jungle to where the small pond sat. "Wash off here. I'll be back to get you after a while."

Grateful for some alone time together, Amu and Ikuto made the most of it while washing the mud off their bodies and out of their hair. Just when he was about to devour his pinkette, Ikuto noticed something strange. "Amu, what is all over your skin?"

Not knowing what he was referring to, Amu glanced down to see that her arms and legs were no longer their pristine pale white. Instead, they were covered with small red spots and splotches. "I guess the mud didn't agree with my skin so much. I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe I should just rest until Michelle comes back."

Agreeing completely, Ikuto helped Amu to get dressed in a pair of clean clothes and then he leaned her against him as they sat in the shade of a tree. "Are you still feeling a bit out of sorts?"

When he put it that way, Amu felt completely out of it. Her mind was reeling and her thoughts were confusing even to herself. "I guess…. Tired."

"Then just sleep."

Ikuto didn't want his lover to know how much he was worried about her so he just held her gently as she drifted off to sleep. The amount of sleep she got the night before should have told him right then and there that there was some other factor at work, but if the girl wanted to sleep then by all means he was going to let her sleep. Wanting to comfort her, Ikuto searched for a spot where he could slowly rub her smooth skin. Unfortunately, every where he checked was covered by the same bumps. What had started with just where the mud had been had spread quickly to the rest of her body. With no other option left Ikuto just held the girl in his arms against his chest.

Michelle returned to find them this way. For a moment she stood in shock as she took in Amu's arms and legs and her sleeping form. "Ikuto, this is not a common reaction to this mud. See how your skin is just fine. I'm not sure why she's reacting this way but if you give me a few more days I'm sure I'll be able to tell you. For now we need her to wake up and take her back. I'll have to leave you two for a while to get some fruits and herbs that'll counterattack what's happening to her now."

This having been the most that Ikuto had ever heard Michelle say in one go all he could do was nod in response. With that Michelle turned right around and began to walk back towards the hut. Scrambling, Ikuto managed to scoop Amu up and follow after her.

Michelle stayed true to her word as she took Ikuto home and then promptly disappeared into the trees. There was nothing the young man could do but watch as glimpses of red disappeared into the trees. The girl that was still unconscious in his arms shifted slightly, reminding Ikuto that he should go inside to lay Amu down. She would probably be more comfortable if he wasn't holding her. Though he put her down on the bed, Ikuto couldn't leave his beloved's side. Amu wasn't responding to him shifting her around so he was truly worried about her.

.

Michelle went over the options in her head as she trudged through the jungle with her faithful companion at her side. It was possible that Amu was simply allergic to the mud that the jungle girl had used to disguise her, but there was also that other possibility. If she fed the pink haired girl the wrong fruit or plant, it could have drastic effects.

Her path split before her. If she went left then it was just an allergy. If she went right things would soon change for the runaways. The redhead debated with herself for less than a moment. Always better to be safe than sorry. Nodding as if she were agreeing with herself, Michelle took the path to the right through the trees. Soon enough she encountered the plant she was looking for. The fruit was unique in not only its shape but also its color. There was no way that it could be mistaken for anything else and it had one purpose.

Having Amu eat odd fruit and it making her better didn't necessarily mean that Michelle's prediction was true though. There were also other ways that she could test out her theory. After searching the tree for the best ones, Michelle slung the sack over her shoulder and made her way through more trees. "Come along, Yoru. We've got some gathering to do."

.

"Is there any change?"

Ikuto's head shot up from where it had been drooping against his chest. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to keep from dozing while he'd been waiting for their hostess' return. Amu was still asleep in the bed before him. Even in his half asleep state, Ikuto would have heard her moving if she had. "Still not responding."

Nodding, Michelle moved through her hut with her now full bag and emptied the contents out onto the table. The girl took but a moment to sort through the various fruits, nuts, leaves and flowers to find the first thing she'd retrieved from the bountiful jungle. "She needs to eat this."

Nodding once, Ikuto moved so that he was sitting on the bed with Amu in his arms in a sitting position. "Come on Amu. Time to wake up. Michelle brought you something good to eat."

The pinkette stayed limp as if she were dead to the world.

Michelle watched as Ikuto tried a few more times before she quickly pulled out her knife and sliced a chunk of the fruit from the rest. "Just feed it to her. You'll have to chew it first and push it to the back of her throat. I don't care how you do that as long as she eats it."

With no other choice, Ikuto took the piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth. While he chewed he maneuvered the unconscious girl in his arms so that he'd have access to her face. With his thumb, Ikuto moved her lower jaw so that Amu's mouth was open before he pooled the chewed fruit to the tip of his tongue. With all the gentleness he could muster, Ikuto slid his tongue to the back of her mouth and dumped the food into her throat.

Michelle moved quickly after Ikuto had finished depositing the fruit. She pushed the girl's mouth shut and tipped her head back. At the same time, Michelle ran two of her fingers down the outside of Amu's neck. Ikuto watched in awe as the girl he'd just force fed, swallowed what his tongue had delivered.

Satisfied with how things turned out, Michelle took a step back and cut another chunk of the fruit. "She needs to eat it all."

Without a word, they repeated the process until the first of the fruit was gone. Amu stayed asleep throughout all of their administrations. Once she was satisfied, Michelle returned to her table to apply some order to the current chaos. "Have her drink some water now."

Once again, Ikuto made sure to handle his love with care. He gave her a few drinks through using his mouth to transport the water to hers until she gave out an almost silent content moan. "What do we do now?"

Things needed to be put away so Michelle didn't bother to stop what she was doing when she replied. "Sleep. You both need it."

There was no point in arguing with that statement. Ikuto felt exhausted. Not only physically but emotionally drained considering he was freaking out inside. Amu, his Amu was not responding. He kissed her and even stuck his tongue down her throat and she was still out cold. Something was definitely wrong and he didn't like the feeling he had one bit. "Yeah, you're right. If she wakes up before I do, make sure to wake me."

Still not stopping, Michelle finished tying a particular flower in a sack before hanging it in the window so that the sun hit it. She took different kind of flower and tied it with a piece of string to the outside of the hanging bag. "Sure."

Ikuto wasted no time in climbing to the same bed as his girl and pulling her close to his chest. Whatever was all over her skin was obviously not going to affect him since it hadn't already. It took the boy a bit to fall asleep considering there were plenty of nasty thoughts running through his mind. For some reason he couldn't help but remind himself over and over again that they were in the middle of the jungle with a doctor or a hospital miles away. If something happen to this girl and she was in need of one, they'd be shit out of luck. The only thing that comforted him was the sound of Michelle working a few feet away from him. She'd obviously gathered the majority of what she had to help Amu so Ikuto only needed to trust the girl that knew the jungle so well to help out his Amu.

It wasn't until Michelle was putting the last item away that she noticed that her patient's eyes were open. They were blurry and the redhead could tell that Amu was still partially out of it so she waited patiently for the younger girl to become more aware before she spoke. "We fed you. Ikuto gave you water as well. You two will need to stay here a while longer than we originally planned. I need to keep my eye on you for a while."

This shocked Amu. Michelle had never actually wanted them there and now she was saying that they couldn't leave yet. Seeing Ikuto sleeping beside her, Amu knew something had happened, she just didn't know what. "Why does he look so worried?"

"You fell unconscious and he couldn't revive you. The poor boy stayed by your side until I told him to just sleep as well. He wanted me to wake him up as soon as you opened your eyes."

Knowing that she wouldn't stay awake for more than a few more minutes, Amu snuggled closer to the man beside her. "Just let him sleep a while longer."

Michelle nodded since she could tell that Amu could no longer keep her eyes open. "Yes, you do the same."

There was no response since the girl was already once again fast asleep, but her waking up made Michelle a tad bit surer that the illness was indeed what she was thinking. Only more tests would tell. The older girl smiled. She enjoyed learning new things and these tests would confirm some of the theories that she'd created herself. Since this was the case, she could put up with having guests for a little while longer.

.

Morg: I'm purposely not telling you guys what's wrong so don't bother asking.

Ikuto: Oh come on! You want to tell!

Amu: Naw, it doesn't matter since it's all fake anyways.

Morg: So review to find out in later chapters.

Ikuto: Aw, so this was all a ploy to get more reviews.

Amu: We're onto you.

Morg: I don't want you on me.

Ikuto: Speak for yourself. Amu can be on me anytime.

Amu: No thanks.

Morg: Which in Amu speech that means 'yes please'. Gross. I'm leaving.

Ikuto: Alright! Alone time!

Amu: Take me with you!


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! There have been some good guesses to what she has. I'm glad you guys are good readers!

Ikuto: So you want them to know but you aren't going to tell them?

Amu: Wow, you are cruel.

Morg: Shut up, Amu. You're sick.

Ikuto: Yeah, just let me take care of you.

Amu: I am not! You don't own anything, Morg! You can't make that decision!

Morg: Just did.

Ikuto: Doctor Ikuto here to help!

Amu: Get me out of here!

**~Alone With You~**

Despite the fact that whatever the fruit was that Michelle had fed her the first time healed her enough to wake her up, Ikuto hadn't stopped worrying about his lover. She was still a bit out of it and some of the other stuff that Michelle had her eat made her worse, though a couple did make her better.

"Here Amu, eat this."

The pinkette took what was offered to her without a second thought. She was used to receiving some weird things from Michelle by now and ate them quickly. There was one time that she'd tried to resist but it didn't end well for the pinkette. The object felt a little slimy on her tongue and as Amu attempted to swallow it; her body rejected the foreign substance. Having a bowl nearby her was a thing of habit now since Amu never knew when she was going to puke. At least her skin had cleared up.

Michelle took a mental note that the boiled leaves had made Amu puke. She'd write it down later in the notebook she was keeping record of everything in. There was no long a doubt in her mind as to what ailed her female guest. "Excellent. When your stomach settles down eat this and you'll be just fine."

Ikuto glared at the redhead as she headed back inside the hut. Amu was currently gagging in his lap. He hated that he couldn't do anything for the girl he loved so much. They had to put all their trust into believing that Michelle knew what she was doing. Not just once had the thought that the girl living alone in the middle of the jungle was crazy crossed their minds but at least two dozen. "I don't like this anymore."

Breathing heavily as if she'd just run a race, Amu attempted to catch her breath in order to respond. "I'm not a fan either, but this is where we are at the moment. I think we're lucky to be getting her help at all."

Grumbling, Ikuto had to admit, even if only in his mind, that Amu had a point. Michelle was the reason that they had escaped notice for so long. If they were lucky then someone sent the report back to Midori and Aruto that they had died in the harsh jungle. Rather, they were living in paradise, not counting Amu's predicament. "We should move on though. There is no telling what might happen if they discover that we've been staying with Michelle. We shouldn't put her in danger as well."

Amu knew this to be true. As much as she didn't want to admit it, their presence put everyone around them in danger. The wrong person could be the one that got hit by something not meant for them. Amu didn't want other people getting hurt. "As soon as she says that I can go, we'll be leaving. That's the deal."

Ikuto nodded before stroking her back. He had no choice but to watch as Amu carefully ate the fruit that Michelle had told her to eat. This time she did not puke, instead she sighed contently and greedily ate it all.

XXX

"Ma'am, I don't think you understand. There is no way that anyone could live for as long as they have in the jungle. We've checked every village on the coasts and have alerted every border patrol in South America. If they are still alive then they won't be able to leave. I doubt that they are though. That storm that we lost them in was a bad one. Unless they found some remote village in the middle of the jungle, they're dead."

"_My Amu-chan wouldn't die that easily. Keep searching._"

Having no choice, the leader of the retrieval team hung up the phone he'd been using to turn to his subordinates. "Orders are to continue the search. Spread the word to keep looking. Have a team fan out in the jungle where we lost them in case their bodies can be found. I give it one more week and if they haven't surfaced then we'll deem them MIA."

Several men saluted before they quickly left to carry out orders. Personally, each one found the whole ordeal rather stupid. If the two lovers wanted to be together then they wouldn't be stopped. Money was money though, and they were getting paid an awful lot to track them down.

There were plenty of small villages in the middle of the jungle, but unless their targets found one that was unmarked then they had to be dead. There was no doubt about it. One more week and the search would be called off.

XXX

Amu felt better than she had since before they went to the village over a week ago. Her skin was clear of all marks and she felt healthy. Michelle had stopped feeding her random foods and now stuck with just two kinds of fruit and seeds from a flower. They tasted amazing to the recovering girl.

Ikuto still watched her like a hawk, but it was clear that Amu was improving. He begrudgingly thanked Michelle for that one night after Amu had fallen asleep. Admitting that he had misjudged the redhead was hard for Ikuto, but he did so. Just not out loud.

The owner of the small hut sat outside of its front door while running her fingers through Yoru's fur. She was content. Her researched had showed that some of the hunches that she'd had about the plants in the jungle were correct. Amu was going to be fine. Now she just needed to gather some more of the fruit that Amu was becoming fond of so that she'd make it to wherever they were going next. "I suppose I'll do that tomorrow while they're in the village."

"Do what?"

Michelle didn't have to turn around to realize that Ikuto had come out of her hut. Amu had to be sleeping for Ikuto to have left her side. "Go gather more fruit for Amu. Wherever you are going next, she'll need it for the journey. When you get there, get her checked by a doctor just to make sure everything is okay."

The advice was sound but something Ikuto had already been planning. "Will do. We would like to go back to the village tomorrow. No disguises this time since that didn't work out so well last time. We'll just go in as ourselves take care of business and leave."

Michelle wasn't one to pry, but she couldn't help but feel slightly attached to the people staying with her. "What do you need?"

Sitting on the ground not far away, Ikuto motioned for Yoru to come sit by him. During his stay, he'd grown attached to the cane wolf and enjoyed his company. Yoru seemed to have taken a liking to Ikuto as well. Michelle didn't mind their bond in the slightest. "A way to travel for one. We need to get off this continent. We've been here for too long. All the borders are sure to be being watched. We can't just hike out or take a car; it'll have to be a boat. I'm not sure where we'll go yet, but we'll be sailing there somehow."

"I can talk to that boat captain for you. The one that I know, it wouldn't be that hard to get him to take you to wherever you want to go. He's a pretty nice guy considering he's odd."

Ikuto held back his laughter at hearing Michelle call someone else odd. "So tomorrow you'll go gather more fruit. The day after that we'll go back to the village. Amu and I will get what we need while you find that guy and see if he's willing to take us somewhere."

Michelle nodded before pushing herself to her feet and moving to leave the hut. "Amu's waking up. You should go check on her. Yoru and I are going to go for our nightly walk."

Ikuto wanted to ask if she and Yoru only started going for walks after Amu and Ikuto started staying there, but he felt that was getting information that he really didn't want. Michelle could do whatever she pleased without him knowing about it. "Alright, enjoy your walk."

She waved him off and disappeared into the trees as Ikuto reentered the hut. Amu was indeed back to being awake and sitting up on their small makeshift bed. "Ikuto, I feel so hot."

"Like a fever?"

The moment he pressed his hand to her forehead, Amu knew that that wasn't the case. This was not fever hotness, this was Ikuto hotness. Something was in that fruit that Michelle was feeding her and Amu knew exactly what she needed to feel better. "Ikuto, either touch me everywhere or get out before I rape you."

The shock on his face quickly turned into a smirk as Ikuto pushed Amu back down and pinned her to their bed. "Sounds like someone is definitely feeling better."

"I'd rather be feeling something else."

A chuckle filled the hut. No wonder Michelle had made her escape. That damn girl had known that this was coming. "I can help with that."

Amu opened her mouth to respond but Ikuto's tongue cut off her words as he slipped it into her mouth. The pinkette gasped around the intrusion but kissed back instantly. Her hands were still being pinned down but that didn't mean that she couldn't attack back with her mouth. The kiss got deeper as Ikuto pressed back just as hard and welcomed Amu's tongue into a battle with his own. They hadn't been able to be together intimately since before she'd gotten sick. Amu wasn't the only one that felt like she was on fire. Caring for the sick girl had left Ikuto with a problem that he had to ignore several times.

Though she resisted, Ikuto managed to pin both of her wrists under one of his hands above her head so that he was free to use his other hand as he pleased. The shirt that she was wearing was pushed up so that it only covered the top of her chest and throat, leaving her breasts and stomach uncovered. His mouth instantly began to explore the area that he knew so well while his hand continued to move the clothing that he deemed was in his way. Her pants were pushed down past her hips, leaving most of Amu's body uncovered. Two fingers found their way inside of her as Ikuto continued to switch from nipple to nipple, giving them equal attention.

Amu was dying beneath him. Every time she bucked up to get more friction, Ikuto would move just barely away so that he remained in control. He was too strong for her to break out of his grip, leaving Amu with no choice but to accept what he was doing to her. Not that she hated it. "Ikuto, more… please!"

Ikuto wasn't one to ignore his lover's pleas. Releasing her hands, his free hand found the mound of malleable flesh that he wasn't currently teasing with his teeth and tweaked the available perky nub. Amu arched up into his touch while bringing her hands down onto his back so that he couldn't move away.

The moans that escaped from her mouth only set Ikuto further on edge. She sounded as if she'd been starving for his attention for a long time. Her fingers raked up and down his back as if he was attempting to get away and she was keeping him there by her own strength. Amu felt the need burning within her and while his fingers were working magic on her body, she was unsatisfied. "Ikuto hurry."

After hearing that breathy pleading slip down from her lips and into his ear, Ikuto couldn't wait either. He removed his fingers and entered her in one quick motion. Amu instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. A deep moan filled the hut as she wiggled against him.

At first his movements were precise and deep. In and out he moved with the knowledge of having done this before and since he knew her body almost better than his own, Ikuto was able to hit the spot that she wanted him to every time he entered her.

Amu moved with him to make every touch even better for her. Not that she didn't think her lover couldn't do exactly what she wanted, but at the moment she really needed a release and he was going to get her there, she was just helping to get there a little faster.

Too soon his movements became erratic and shallower. Amu held on as she reached that peak and dove into the pleasure awaiting her. Her tight, hot walls clamped down onto Ikuto, milking him of everything he had to give her.

Panting, they lay together in a sweaty mess, enjoying what they'd just done. Amu felt a lot better, but that same need was already starting to build back up. "Ikuto, do you think you've got another round left in you?"

The innocence of her voice and the look she gave him was already having the desired effect of the blue haired man. His erection was hardening before he ever got the chance to pull it out of her. "Amu, I can go many more rounds."

The pinkette giggled as Ikuto spun them both so that she now sat on top of him. Without wasting her movements, Amu whisked off her shirt and began to push herself up and down while using Ikuto's stomach as an anchor. She could feel how hard he already was as she rode him slowly. Once she was certain that he was as hard as he was ever going to be, Amu picked up the pace. The sound of the flesh hitting as she moved hard against him filled the small hut along with the grunts coming from Ikuto.

Hands on her hips, Ikuto helped to make sure that Amu moved the correct way. His pinkette was definitely wanton and he liked her that way. She hadn't changed much since that summer they met. Everything she did, she did because she wanted to and not because someone else was controlling her life. He wanted to make sure that she continued to live a life like that, as long as her life wasn't put into danger again.

The fleeting thoughts of her health were pushed from his mind as Amu came again, squeezing him hard, but this time Ikuto did not join her in orgasming. Since he wasn't there yet, he sat up quickly to keep Amu moving through her orgasm. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she moaned out his name.

Ikuto held her tight against him as he made sure to fill all of her wants until late in the night.

.

Morg: So they'll be moving on soon.

Ikuto: Good, I was tired of South America.

Amu: Where are we going next?

Morg: You'll find out! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did! Let me know if you didn't!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: She doesn't own us.

Amu: Someone is eager for this chapter.

Morg: Must be.

Ikuto: Not really, I'm just tired of the all the crap you write in these opening things. Get on with the story.

Amu: Maybe you should listen to him...

Morg: I suppose this once wouldn't hurt.

**~Alone With You~**

The trip into the village was nerve-racking, but after walking around without anything happening for a few hours the couple began to let their guard down. The supplies they needed were easy enough to find. Being on the run for almost half a year had definitely given them time to figure out what were essential things and what they could do without. As they were walking out of one small hut that they could get some clothes from, Amu spotted two meant that they knew weren't from the village. "Ikuto, they're here."

The blue haired counterpart of the team took in the men while directing them in a new direction. He and Amu simply needed to slip out of the village before those men saw them. Grasping her hand in his, Ikuto did just that. They immediately switched directions and headed for the trees of the jungle.

"Radio the leader. I've spotted them."

XXX

That stupid, carefree captain was usually around this area this time of the year. Michelle was actually surprised that she hadn't run into him yet considering he always managed to find her. She liked to think that she at least made him look for a few weeks before she actually let him see her.

"Hey there Michelle! Long time no see!"

Damn that stupid captain and his ability to sneak up on her. No one else could do that, and he was usually so loud! "Kukai, take my friends to Africa."

The grin never left his face. Kukai was a tad bit surprised but he was used to Michelle's bluntness. "Why do they need to go to Africa?"

Usually he was bouncing all over the place by now, asking about her and Yoru and the jungle and monkeys. Always monkeys. Well, she did consider him a hyper idiot. "They're going to have to be the ones to explain it to you. Will you do it?"

Kukai scratched the back of his head in thought before he threw an arm around her shoulders and began walking through the trees with her. "You're my friend so of course I'll help you!"

There was that friend word again, being thrown around so casually as Michelle saw it. First this guy and then Amu and Ikuto. Did she look like she needed more friends? Yoru bumped against her leg, reminding Michelle of his presence so that she'd run her fingers through his fur. He was her friend. The rest of them were just acquaintances, right?

A growl erupted from deep inside Yoru's chest before the bane wolf took off through the trees. Michelle knew what that meant, though Kukai looked confused. "They're here."

The boat captain removed his arm from around Michelle's shoulders to look into her eyes. "Who's here?"

Sighing, the redhead took off through the trees as well. "Get your boat! You'll have to leave immediately!"

Kukai didn't a waste a moment as he took off back to where his boat sat in the small port. Michelle was his friend so he would do this for her. She'd said that they'd be leaving right away so Kukai got his small yacht ready to cross the ocean as quickly as he could. All he could hope for was to be done by the time Michelle came back with the two he was supposed to take with him.

XXX

Ikuto knew that they were being followed. He also knew that Amu knew. All they could do, however, was continue their path into the jungle. The chances of them getting lost within the unfamiliar trees was highly likely, but they'd rather be lost than captured. If they were lost then they could be together.

"Ikuto."

Squeezing her hand, Ikuto continued his pace away from the area that they knew. "I know. Just stay with me."

Amu wasn't about to argue. The only way she'd willingly leave him was if she died. "Always."

He sent her a smirk even though he felt the pressure of the two men following them. Every once in a while, Ikuto could hear what they were saying over their radios.

"-yes I'm certain. How many couples that fit their description are in South America?"

Regretting his decision to at least not disguise himself. The reasoning behind him refusing the mud was because he didn't want to risk it getting on Amu. He'd never forgive himself if he caused her to go through what she'd already gone through again.

"-ould we act? They just seem to be going for a walk... No, they're alone and heading back into the jungle. Roger that."

Quickening his pace, Ikuto hoped that the orders weren't to take them down. Amu kept a firm grip on his hand, good thing too, since she stumbled over some unsteady ground. Ikuto helped her maintain her footing and continue on. That's when they heard it. The snarls and bark like noises coming from behind them. Yoru had known. He'd known that Ikuto and Amu were in trouble and had come to help them.

The problem Ikuto had with that, however, was the fact that the bane wolf he'd come to be friends with during his stay in the jungle was up against armed men. To keep his conscious clear, Ikuto had to stop. Amu turned with him to see the bristled Yoru standing between the young couple and their pursuers. The two armed men looked completely surprised by the animal facing them. So surprised that they hadn't had the chance to act on the animal advancing on them.

Ikuto couldn't let anything happen to him. Yoru was Michelle's best friend. She'd be alone if the bane wolf was injured. "Yoru, come here."

The growling increased but the bane wolf stopped advancing on the men and moved backwards towards the couple. Amu was surprised at how easy it was for Ikuto to command the young wolf. Usually, he'd only listen to Michelle.

Snapping out of whatever trance they'd been in, the two men smirked at the couple before them. "Nice pet, time to go home."

Their grip on each other tightened. Since it was her mother that had ordered these men after them, Amu decided to be the one to step forward. "They set the stipulations for the bet. Now, Ikuto and I are simply carrying them out. We aren't going back."

The two men glanced at each other before chuckling. "Orders are orders, young miss. We have to take you back home in order to get paid, so we'll be taking you back home. Your lover over there can do as he pleases. Our orders are only to get you."

Anger coursed through the pinkette. So the brilliant plan that her mother had come up with was to kidnap Amu and bring her back home while leaving Ikuto to fend for himself wherever he was left. Though, knowing her mother, Midori would probably tie an anchor to his feet and let him swim back to Japan from the middle of the ocean for 'stealing' her precious daughter away. "Well, I don't want to go."

"Not our problem."

"Obviously it is."

All four people turned to the newest arrivee to the conversation. Michelle slipped out of the trees to join Amu and Ikuto. She nodded to them before facing the two men. The first thing she noticed about them was the fact that they had knives and no guns. That was going to help her out immensely. "Why are you so lightly armed?"

"Who are you?"

"Michelle."

"... That wasn't what I meant."

"Answer my question."

The two men stared at the redhead in disbelief. Their growing anger at the way she spoke to them. Who was this girl that looked as though she lived in the dirt? "We didn't expect them to be here. Now answer my question."

Nodding, Michelle smiled before crossing her arms and moving closer to the couple she was standing up for. "I saved their lives."

Comprehension dawned on their faces. "That's nice and all, but we'll be taking the girl now."

Ikuto pulled Amu behind him as he took a step forward to stand beside Michelle. They wanted Amu so they wouldn't do anything to him besides try to get him out of their way. Thus, in their way was exactly where Ikuto wanted to be. If they took Amu now, everything that they'd done, all the times they'd hidden and run would be for nothing. He was not about to let that happen. "Good luck."

Michelle matched the smirk on Ikuto's face with one of her own. She snapped her fingers to send Yoru into another snarling fit. The fur on his back stood up completely as the young bane wolf bared his teeth at the intruders. A step towards the two men brought them to raise their long knives in front of them for a defensive stance. They weren't from South America. They had no idea what the bane wolf was capable of so they were on the alert.

"Ikuto," Michelle's low voice came to his ears. He knew that the other two men couldn't hear what she was saying to him. "Kukai agreed. HIs boat is on the other side of the village from here and he's waiting. Yoru and I will hold them off."

Ikuto barely nodded to show that he'd heard what Michelle wanted him to hear. His grip on Amu tightened before he suddenly darted to the right with his pinkette in tow. A cry of surprise sounded from the men that they'd been against, but Ikuto knew that this was their chance. They stumbled blindly through the trees for a few yards before Ikuto turned them to slip by the men that he knew were now fighting Michelle and Yoru to chase after them. She was giving them a good chance to slip away and Ikuto would not waste it.

A high pitch yelping noise filled the air along with an outraged scream. Something had happened to Yoru and Ikuto and Amu knew it. Twinges of guilt rushed through their systems, but the need to get away drove any thought of going back out of their minds. Michelle had risked her everything to get them this chance and they weren't going to waste it.

The sound of pursuers reached their ears as they crashed through the trees behind the fleeing couple. Michelle's angry calls could still be heard, though they couldn't understand what she was saying. Yoru's name was the only word that they could recognize as they ran. The village came into view but Ikuto and Amu didn't slow. Other men had showed up while they'd attempted to sneak away. They were easily dodged as Ikuto lead Amu in a weaving pattern through the clumped together huts. A dart hit near Amu, but Ikuto kept them going.

The only boat in the harbor came into view. A man that couldn't be much older than them if any at all was already unteathered from the dock and pushing off as he watched the young couple race towards him. "COME ON YOU TWO! RUN!"

Shots rang out not only at Ikuto and Amu but also at the boat captain. He cursed as he ducked out of the way, but managed to maintain control of his boat. Ikuto pulled Amu harder and tossed her into the boat before he dove into the water and began dragging the yacht farther from the dock. Once they were clearer, Ikuto climbed aboard and watched as the captain started the engine and pointed the bow away from the coast.

Breathing harder than she ever had in her life, Amu stared at the stranger that they assumed to be Michelle's friend. "I'm Amu and he's Ikuto."

Kukai smiled as the girl got out her words between breaths. He nodded to her before winking. "Name's Kukai and I'll be your captain."

.

Morg: I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Ikuto: Not really, no.

Amu: I think it was kind of okay.

Morg: Well fine then! Maybe I'll just stop writing!

Ikuto: Don't do that! We get to have sex in this story now!

Amu: Good idea, Morg. Just stop writing it.

Morg: I'll leave that up to the readers.

**If you have figured out why Amu got sick, let me know! I'll give you a sneak peak if you are right!**


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo.

Ikuto: Due to Morg's cold, she won't be speaking much tonight.

Amu: That and she cut her finger on sharp glass today.

Morg: Thanks guys.

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything.

Amu: Nor does she want to!

**~Alone With You~**

There was a reason that Ikuto liked the hot sun and being on a boat. That reason was currently sunbathing on the deck of the yacht that was taking them from the jungles of South America to the wonders of South Africa. Letting his eyes skim over her very tone and fit body, Ikuto snuck up on his unsuspecting lover.

Amu popped another slice of the fruit that Michelle had given her into her mouth as she listened to borrowed headphones. The music and the sun were perfect. For the first time in a long time she was relaxing without worry. There were times in the jungle that she felt at ease, but there was never really a chance for her to let herself relax completely.

In that completely relaxed state, Amu didn't catch her lover's approach until as ice cube was sliding its way down her exposed belly. "I-Ikuto! That's freezing!"

Chuckling, Ikuto lowered his head to lick off the trail of melted water left on her skin. "But you looked so hot I just couldn't resist."

Amu laughed before pulling his face up to hers for a kiss. The kiss may have started out chaste but it quickly deepened as Ikuto climbed his way on top of Amu to straddle her.

"Hey guys- whoa! Didn't mean to interrupt! I'll be down below if you need me."

They broke the kiss to see the brown head of their captain disappearing into the ship. Amu's face was a lovely shade of red while Ikuto just looked pissed. Of course Kukai had to walk in at that moment. Placing a kiss on the tip of Amu's nose, Ikuto pushed off to walk over to the railing of the ship. "We can continue that later."

The sun was bright in the blue sky even with Ikuto's borrowed pair of sunglasses on his nose. The water sparkled and there wasn't another ship to be seen in any direction. Maybe they had gotten out of South America without anyone pursuing them.

"Hey Ikuto, do you think we'll ever get to go back to South America?"

Spinning around so that he was lazily leaning against the railing of their small ship, Ikuto studied the love of his life as she flipped to lay on her stomach at stare back at him. "Why? Did you forget something?"

Giggling, Amu kicked her feet into the air. "Not at all. I would like to know if Michelle and Yoru are okay. It sounded like he got hurt when we were escaping. Do you think he died?"

Ikuto took a deep breath. That was something he wasn't sure about. Granted, without Yoru they probably wouldn't have made it out of the jungle together. Amu would most likely be heading back to her mother with Ikuto stranded somewhere alone. Yoru had come at the right time to save them. Not to mention Michelle and all she'd done for them. The scream they'd heard while they were running away was one that told Ikuto that all was not well back in South America. "I don't know. I do know, though that Michelle would never give up in trying to save him. She's a smart girl; I have no doubt that she was able to do something for the mane wolf."

Amu nodded before staring out at the ocean for a few moments. "You know, with all the traveling that we've done we haven't actually seen much of the world. Sure, we've been to a few places and plenty of different countries, but I haven't seen the Eiffel Tower or the Statue of Christ The Redeemer. Do you think we'll ever get to go back?"

Ikuto let his gaze rise from the girl before him to lock onto the waves of the ocean. There was much more to the places they'd been to rather than the back roads and little towns they'd been hiding in and traveling by. There was way more to South America than just the jungle though they didn't get to see it. "I promise to take you to see whatever it is that you want to see once we can travel freely."

Smiling, Amu laid her head on her folded arms and let her eyes drift closed. "For now, I'm content with just being with you."

Ikuto couldn't help the smile on his lips. Amu always knew what to say to put him in the best of moods.

"Hey guys? I won't interrupt something if I come out, will I?"

Then again, this captain of theirs knew how to ruin those moods.

Amu laughed before calling back to the energetic man that was taking care of them. "Of course not Kukai! Come on out!"

With a grin firmly in place, Kukai appeared in their midst. "So I know that we don't really know much about each other yet, but I figured we have enough time to exchange information what with crossing the ocean and all. So either we can play a game or we can go fishing!"

Amu let her gaze slid over to where Ikuto stood. The good humor that she'd seen in his eyes only moments before was replaced with annoyance as the boat captain turned from looking at her to looking at Ikuto. Amu only smiled before turning back to Kukai. "You know, I've never gone fishing in the ocean. Is it hard?"

Taking the hint, Kukai instantly retrieved his stored fishing tackle and started rigging his lines. "Of course not! We'll have to slow the boat down a little but all you have to do is bait your line and let it go. The fish will come to you! Reeling them in is the hard part but you have Ikuto and I to help!"

After handing Amu one of the poles, Kukai disappeared up into the control room. The hum of the boat got quieter and they rocked less on the waves. Kukai practically leapt back down the stairs to take the pole back from Amu and finish what he was doing. Soon enough a large hook with some feathers and shiny objects was on the end of her line.

"Okay, so we'll hook the pole up to the side of the yacht after I let the line out so when the fish bites it doesn't pull you into the ocean. Once we have caught a fish though, you'll have to take the pole down and reel it in. Put this harness around your waist. When you take the pole down, you place the butt of it in here like this."

Ikuto watched with narrowed eyes while Kukai showed Amu exactly where to hold the pole and how to do it. He didn't like how the captain got so close to his pinkette, and if it wasn't for Kukai's total indifference about Amu, Ikuto would have already knocked him overboard.

"Got it? Okay, I'm going to let the line out now and put the pole in the holder. Then I'm going to set up a second one so we can double the chances of catching a fish. Ikuto can watch the one over here while you watch that one."

True to his words, Kukai hooked everything up before disappearing back up into the control room above them. He gave Amu a thumbs up before pushing the yacht to pick up the pace just a little.

Sighing, Amu kept her eyes on her designated pole. Ikuto did the same, though his eyes couldn't help but slide over to a much better object to look at. From being in the sun so much the last few days since they'd left South America, Amu's skin was looking darker in color and her hair looked brighter. He already thought she was beautiful but now she was just pushing up against godly. In that moment, he remembered when she walked into his beach house that first day of the bet. He'd thought that she was going to be a good girl and easy for him to scare away but she'd shown him right from the start that she was very interesting. Now here they were, half way around the world from that house, completely in love.

"Hey Amu, when you first met me, what did you think?"

Shifting a puzzled look from her pole to her boyfriend, Amu let a small smile cross her lips. "Are you talking about the time you broke into the garden or the house?"

Ikuto chuckled at the memory of their garden meeting. He'd only wanted to see the girl he was going to be stuck with all summer to see if she was the one he'd thought she was. In the garden, he'd found her in a party dress, waiting to see her mother. "No, I'm sure you thought I was a stalker in the garden. I'm talking about the house."

Leaning back on her hands for support, Amu stared at the pole without really seeing it. They'd had a similar conversation before but it wasn't like this was a bad time to talk about it. "I was almost overwhelmed by everything that was happening that day. That was the first time I left my house without going to directly to a party or some kind of event. That whole day was exciting."

"But what did you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Oh his sweet, dense Amu. "Did you think that I was hot or that I was going to be a pain? What was your impression of me?"

"Oh." Amu fell silent for a moment as she tried to recall that day again. More specifically this time, meeting Ikuto at the house. While in her memories, she started laughing. "Do you remember how I took a picture of you?"

A smile ghosted across his lips as well. "If I recall correctly, you also took some compromising pictures on my bed."

A light blush spread across her cheeks as Amu remembered exactly what Ikuto was referring to. "Yeah, I remember that too. Honestly, I was a little worried and put up a front when I met you. You are ridiculously good looking, not that I need to tell you since your ego is already big enough."

A soft chuckled escaped his lips as Ikuto listened to her. "That's not all that's big about me."

There was that blush again, heating up her face in a way that only Ikuto could make happen. "Right, so anyways, I was focused on being free from my house and free from my mother and I wasn't about to let you ruin it for me."

He watched as she settled back down and relaxed once more without taking her eyes off her pole. "Yeah, I remember you cussing at me within the first few minutes of coming in the house. I could hardly believe my ears. In that moment, I had completely changed my attitude about the entire bet and was looking forward to the summer rather than dreading it."

"You thought I was going to be that bad?"

"Well, from what my father had told me, yes."

Amu laughed before she gave him a flirty smile over her shoulder. "I was who my mother wanted me to be whenever she or anyone besides my maids could see me. I figured that once I got on the airplane, I was free to be me."

"You did look sexy when you walked through my door."

"Is that why you thought I was trespassing?"

Ikuto let one of his eyebrows lift up into his hairline. "What was I supposed to think? I was waiting for the prim and proper Amu to show up so that I could get her to leave and you came walking in."

Laughing, Amu looked fondly back on their meeting. "You know, it was rough at first. I knew you were a pervert, but I wasn't sure how perverted so I was watching my every step so you wouldn't jump me but then I figured that I could trust you enough so I just let it go."

With his eyebrow still high on his fore head; Ikuto studied the back of the girl facing away from him. "Let it go? Is that what you call walking around in your underwear and showering with the door open? Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from taking you?"

Sending back a sultry look this time, Amu couldn't help but laugh. "Who said that I wanted you to hold yourself back?"

"From the way you reacted to me kissing you, I could tell that you weren't ready for me to ravish you in the middle of the hallway."

Amu laughed for a few minutes before she settled down. Ikuto had a point. There were a lot of things that she wasn't ready for yet in that house. The summer that they'd spent there was amazing though. From letting him think he was dreaming in the garden to punishing him for tainting her peanut butter, all of them were fond memories. "Do you think we'll ever go back there?"

"To the beach house?"

Amu nodded without looking back. Going back to that house would mean much more to her than she cared to admit. It was where they met and fell in love. It was where she wanted to be with him again.

Ikuto could tell by her body language that her question meant the world to the girl before him. He crossed the small space between them to kneel at her feet. With one of her hands in his, he leaned down to press a kiss to the back of it. "I told you Amu, no matter where in the world you want to go, I'll take you there."

His eyes held promise and to keep herself from crying, Amu glanced away from him. "Oh!"

Ikuto wasn't sure what that response was supposed to mean, but he wanted to make sure she understood how serious he was being. "Amu, I'm serious. If that is where you want to go then that is where I will take you."

Amu glanced back down with a startled expression before she laughed. "I meant, Oh! I've caught a fish!"

Turning his head, Ikuto saw the bent state of the pole she was in charge of. True to her word, Amu had caught a fish.

.

Morg: Sort of a reminiscing chapter.

Ikuto: Did you write all that from memory or did you go back and look at the first chapter of Alone With the Likes of You?

Amu: I bet she looked it up.

Morg: Nope! So if you're a dedicated reader and notice any mistakes or inconsistencies just let me know!

Ikuto: I suppose this is just another ploy to get them to review.

Amu: It probably won't work.

Morg: Then how about the promise of an in the middle of the ocean on a rocking boat lemon?

Ikuto: That could work!

Amu: I hope not.


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! First thing I should probably clear up is the fact that I am not dead.

Ikuto: Really? We couldn't tell from the fact that you're updating right now.

Amu: She means that her readers shouldn't worry because she was gone for so long.

Morg: It's sad when Amu knows what I'm saying the fastest.

Ikuto: It means that you think on the same level.

Amu: I don't know if I agree with that.

Morg: Don't insult me in such ways or I'll change the rating.

Ikuto: Morg owns nothing!

Amu: She's also glad to be back!

**~Alone With You~**

After switching the pole between the three of them several times, Ikuto got the fish close enough to the ship for Kukai to net it and pull it over the railing. Amu stood back as the fish flopped for its freedom. The captain wasn't about to just let it go free, however, as he quickly pulled it from the net and hooked a chain through its gills to keep it on board. Ikuto kept a hold of the pole as he stepped back out of the way.

Panting, Kukai stood up from where he'd been taking care of the fish to turn to his passengers. "Well, this one is big enough to feed all three of us for supper. Why don't we reel in the other line and I'll clean this fish. I'm not the best cook, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

Amu laughed at that. What sort of boat captain didn't know how to cook fish. "I know a few recipes from one of my maids. Why don't you let me cook it?"

Ikuto nodded his agreement to his girlfriend's words as Kukai sent Amu a happy look. He would never admit it but the man hated cooking. A lot of the food that went a long on his trips was instant.

"Great! I'm going to go shower and change while you clean the fish."

Ikuto watched Amu head down below before he quickly put the fishing gear away as Kukai specified. "I'm not going to pretend to do something else, so I'll just be straight about this. I'm going to go ravish Amu in the shower. Take your time."

Kukai only laughed as he moved towards the still flopping, though it didn't have as much strength, rather large fish. "Yeah, sure. Have a good time. Rinse the shower well when you're done. You aren't the only two who use it."

Ikuto waved his hand over his head as he headed inside. Amu was quite shocked when the bathroom door, which she was certain she'd locked, was opened and the shower gained an extra occupant. Granted the water wasn't the best since it had to run through some sort of system before it could be used to shower since it was taken from the ocean, so it still smelled a little salty. Not only that but the shower wasn't that big in the first place and every time a wave hit the yacht just right, Amu slide across the slippery floor. Add Ikuto into that mix and she gained an almost impossible shower. "I-Ikuto! There is no room! Get out!"

Chuckling, Ikuto slide his tongue across the wet span of Amu's bare shoulders. His hot breath mingled with the steam of the shower as he spoke against her skin. "But Amu, I'm dirty too. As for the small space, I suppose we'll just have to be close together."

The response that Amu had was quickly lost as she felt Ikuto shift behind her and something rather hard rub against her lower back. Her breath hitched as Ikuto's hands slide from their innocent spot on her arms to skim across her collar bone as they moved down over her chest. He tweaked a nipple with his left hand while his right continued south to play with the piercing in her belly button. Just from the feeling of him tugging hard enough for it to hurt a little but not enough to hurt her, Ikuto was able to remove any thoughts from her mind.

Smirking, Ikuto continued to move his tongue along the line it was traveling. From her shoulder, he licked up the side of her neck and along her jaw line before sinking his teeth lightly into her ear. "It's been a while since we've gotten some privacy."

"Mmmmm..."

"A moment ago you were telling me to get out of the shower. How come you're not saying anything now?"

Amu moaned as Ikuto tugged on her piercing once more without neglecting her hardened nipple as he rolled it through his fingers. "Unless you deliver what you're promising, you can get out."

Ikuto would have taken her words seriously if Amu hadn't moaned the last part as his mouth latched onto her throat in a spot just below her ear where he knew it was extra sensitive. Someone great had once said that actions speak louder than words. Ikuto was all for testing that theory. Just as he moved to step back and turn the girl in his arms around to get a proper kiss, the boat shifted around them, sending Ikuto sliding back with Amu following. She crashed into his body making a gust of air escape his lungs as his chest caught most of the blow.

In her attempt to catch herself, Amu had put her hands behind her. One landed on Ikuto's arm while the other didn't land so innocently. Realizing the position she was in and how perfect it was for revenge, Amu squeezed.

Ikuto let out a groan that quickly turned into a deep moan as Amu did more than just squeeze her fingers around his erection. Before he had the chance to make a move the boat shifted again, sending them sliding back the way they'd come. This time, however, Ikuto was ready. As they slid the short distance to the end with the shower head, he spun Amu in his arms. Her back his the wall with his hands landing on either side of her head so he could stop the forward motion of his body from slamming into her.

Warm water sprayed down onto them as Ikuto stared into Amu's wide eyes. Slowly, a smirk slipped onto his lips. Her eyes shifted down to watch as his tongue licked some of the water off of them. "Well, this could either be really frustrating or kind of kinky. Want to try it out?"

Amu grinned before hitching her legs around Ikuto's waist. "Like after all that fondling you just get to leave. Deal with the consequences."

His smirk only grew as he dug his fingers into the underside of Amu's thighs to prop her higher before sliding his erection deep into her heat. They both moaned at that just as the boat tilted again.

The first few times the boat moved them, their moves were out of sync and it was hard to steady themselves to continue with what they were doing. After about the sixth time though, Amu figured it out. She angled her hips just right so that when they slid, the momentum of the boat rocked her harder against Ikuto. The man she currently had inside of her said nothing to complain about the way her actions caused him to only be buried deeper into the hotness that was her body.

With their rhythm in check, it didn't take long for Amu to reach her first orgasm. There was no doubt that Ikuto felt her muscles clamp down and spasm around him, but that didn't stop him from keeping up his pace and pumping in and out of her while she called his name. It was during her second when he finally came as well.

Panting with his back against the wall, Ikuto slide down to sit in the shower before the boat could rock their bodies back towards the other wall. The water wasn't as hot as it was when he'd first gotten into the small space with his lover, but it was still warm. Never in his life had he been so thankful for a shower that had actual doors instead of a curtain. Without them, they would've fallen out the first time the boat shifted. As he came down from his high, Ikuto figured that was why the shower had doors. Even for someone just taking a regular shower, the rocking of the boat could send them flying out into the bathroom.

Amu groaned a little as Ikuto rearranged her onto his lap without pulling out of her. The water was growing colder by the second and her body felt sorer than it had in a while. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have bruises on her back from all the times she'd hit the wall. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Amu knew that she needed to get up off of Ikuto and finish her shower. Someone was certainly waiting for her, she just couldn't remember who it was or why.

The boat began to shift again, but Ikuto kept them in place by propping his feet against the far wall and holding on to his Amu.

Giggling, Amu kissed the man she was slumped against. "We could've done that from the start and saved ourselves a lot of trouble."

Ikuto let one of his eyes slide open to take in the sight of a very satisfied Amu on his lap. "Where is the fun in that?"

Amu yawned as she stretched. "True."

Ikuto enjoyed the display of her body as she worked a few kinks out of her shoulders and back before he let his head rest against the wall behind him. "You know, we could always save this position for next time. I'd say let's try it out now, but I'm sure Kukai is done cleaning the fish."

Amu's eyes went wide before she yelped and scrambled off of Ikuto to stand between his spread legs. Her movements were rushed as she attempted to make the water a little warmer before grabbing the shampoo bottle.

Ikuto simply watched from his spot on the floor. He couldn't stand without her help anyways and the sight of his come running down the inside of her thigh was enough to convince him that his view of her showering was perfect.

Amu huffed as she washed her body in lightening speed. Once she was clean she flung the door open and hopped out, grabbing the towel she'd brought in with her and drying her body. "I suppose you can take your time, but I've got to get dressed and start cooking!"

Ikuto just watched her throw on some clean clothes before she exited the bathroom. He let the still cooling water hit his body for a few more seconds before he heaved himself off the floor. True to his word, he sprayed the inside of the shower down once before he left.

XXX

Kukai was laughing at some story that Amu was telling him when Ikuto made his entrance. He watched for a moment as she whirled the spatula she had in her hand around in the air as she spoke. Without listening to a word she was saying, Ikuto let his eyes roam her body. How had he gotten so lucky to be with a girl like Amu?

The captain noticed Ikuto's staring before Amu did. He politely ignored it and continued to listen to the story Amu was telling him. Though he did smile a little harder when he noticed Amu notice. She flushed a bright pink before it turned to dark red. Kukai decided right then and there that Ikuto and Amu were two people that were very much in love. He almost sighed at how well they looked together.

Amu felt herself losing focus and the point of the story she was telling as her eyes continued to slide over to where Ikuto was watching her. He seemed not to notice how much his staring was affecting her and that only made her more curious as to what he was thinking about while his gaze was boring into her.

Finally, she trailed off and just stared right back at him. All words were lost to her as she stared straight into his eyes.

Kukai chuckled before he got up from his spot and slipped out of the small kitchen without either other occupant noticing his exit. The sun was setting over the ocean, providing the captain with a great view as he checked the controls and the weather report for that evening. The yacht was still on coarse and there wouldn't be any problems during the night.

By the time he returned to the kitchen, the staring contest was over and the food was finished. "Wow! Amu, this is great! You just hired yourself as the cook during our little trip!"

Amu just smiled a little while squeezing Ikuto's hand under the table. He mumbled his appreciation before they ate in relative silence. That night, just before bed, Amu slipped the last of her fruit into her mouth. She watched as Ikuto pulled his shirt off and climbed into their shared small bed. Sighing, she crawled in after him. Without exchanging words, they traced their fingers over each other's skin before drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't until late in the night that anyone aboard the boat woke to the sound of angry winds and water lashing the outside of their boat, trying to get in.

.

Morg: Hope that was worth it. I wanted the lemon to be longer.

Ikuto: I guess you'll just have to try harder in the next chapter.

Amu: We're in the middle of a storm, why would we have sex?

Morg: Wow, she's really not as outgoing in real life.

Ikuto: No, she is. I just have to make her be kinky.

Amu: You guys are perves.

Morg: I really hope that it didn't take you until just now to figure that one out.

Ikuto: Well, she knew that I was...

Amu: You know what? I hope no one reviews.

Morg: Now you're just being mean.

Ikuto: Does this call for a punishment?

Amu: No!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! I just feel like writing tonight so you get lots of updates.

Ikuto: We shall not complain.

Amu: Yes we shall!

Morg: This is why I'm thankful I don't own you.

**~Alone With You~**

"Amu! Move it!"

She was trying her hardest, but apparently that wasn't good enough for the man she loved. The winds were blowing them off course, but Kukai refused to give in. He took control of the boat and fought the current of both the wind and the waves. Amu and Ikuto were currently throwing buckets of water back off the ship as the wind and rain drove more onto it.

Arms tired and stomach rolling, Amu tried her hardest to keep up with the water slipping onto their boat. Hadn't the weather forecast called for good weather all night long? What had happened? All Amu wanted was to sleep.

Ikuto continued to work harder and faster. He could tell that Amu was wearing out and honestly he didn't want her working so hard in the first place. He'd almost lost her in South America and wasn't about to let her go now. "Just take a short break. I can handle it for a while."

Amu only nodded before she forced the door open to go into the still dry area of the ship. Even though there were windows to allow her to see out, she couldn't see anything due to the wind and rain. Ikuto's blurry outline was hardly visible and that annoyed Amu. If a sudden gust of wind or big wave rocked the small boat just right then Ikuto was certain to fall off. What would Amu do then? She couldn't live without him.

Stealing herself, she headed back out into the storm.

"Amu! Go back inside!"

"No!"

"This is dangerous and you are tired. Just take a break."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be just fine!"

"Ikuto! If you are going to be out here then I am going to be out here! We are in this together! All of it!"

There was nothing he could say. If their positions were reversed then he'd be fighting her just as hard as she was fighting him to stay by her side. "Fine! But you better work just as hard!"

Amu smiled. Ikuto would never go easy on her and she loved him for it. There had been plenty of times in the past where she'd proven that she wasn't just the little princess that her mother had forced her to be after the death of her father and younger sister. And though Amu had lived that lie just to please her mother, she could no longer do so. Ikuto was her life. He was her haven and she could be herself only when he was there to love her.

They fought the storm side by side. Slowly, the winds began to die down and Kukai yelled that they were through the worst of it. Ikuto and Amu didn't stop working until long after the sun had risen and most of the water was once again in the ocean. Exhausted, they crawled their way back to their beds.

XXX

Amu woke with a start. Her stomach was rolling like it never had before. All throughout the storm she had felt fine, but now that the water was calm and they were finally getting some sleep, she felt sick.

Racing to the bathroom, she made it just in time to puke in the toilet. Slumping to the floor, Amu clutched her stomach with the hopes that it would help to steady it. Her plan failed when she puked for the second time.

Ikuto woke with the feeling of something was wrong. Amu was not by his side and he could hear her in the bathroom. She did not sound well. "Amu?"

Wiping her mouth for the second time, Amu picked up her head to answer her lover. "Just f-feeling a little s-sick."

"I'll go ask Kukai if he has anything for seasickness."

Amu couldn't do anything as Ikuto went to ask the captain for help. "Hey Kukai, you got anything for a rough stomach?"

The captain looked up from the map he had spread across his table. "No, I was supposed to pick some up in South America, but I didn't have the chance since we left in a hurry. I've got some worse news though. The storm blew us way off course. Instead of landing in northern Africa we'll be landing in South Africa."

"South Africa?" Ikuto was silent for a moment before a smirk spread across his lips. "That actually works out perfectly. I have a friend there who is a doctor. You got a satellite phone? I can give her a call and let her know we're coming."

Kukai did as instructed and got Ikuto what he needed. "By the way, it is common to feel a little sick after a storm. I'm assuming that Amu isn't taking it so well."

Ikuto just shook his head before he walked away to make his phone call. Upon returning to the captain he gave back the phone and shared the altered plans. "Janel agreed to help us out. She was told to report any contact with us by our parents, but the girl is on our side. Just make port and she'll come get us."

Kukai only saluted before he went back to figuring out where they would land. Most of their supplies were dwindling considering he hadn't really had time to restock before Michelle had thrust two fellow Japanese people on him to rescue. Not that he was complaining. Kukai loved the excitement.

Ikuto returned to his still sick girlfriend to find that she was now sleeping on the bathroom floor. She looked a little pale, but he thought she looked better than she had when he'd seen her before going to talk with Kukai. Deciding to just let her sleep, Ikuto sat so he could see her just in case she woke up and needed him.

Things were becoming more and more dangerous on their trip around the world to avoid their parents, but Ikuto knew it was all worth it to keep that girl by his side. Her words from the night before rang in his ears. Even if what they were doing was dangerous, they were going to do it together. They were in this together. Ikuto wasn't about to back down and neither was Amu. They would help each other through it all.

Two hours later, Amu opened her eyes. Her stomach still felt queasy but it was better than before. "Ikuto, how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. Feeling better?"

A nod was the response he received.

Ikuto chuckled a little before fetching Amu a glass of water. "Kukai said that it was common for people to get sick after a storm like the one we went through. He also said that because of our quick getaway, he didn't have time to get any more seasickness pills."

Amu only nodded again before taking another drink of her water. That was just her luck for there to be no medication on the boat, and of course she'd just finished off the last of the fruit that Michelle had given her. "I think I want to try eating something."

Ikuto moved to help his lover to her feet. "Anything sound good?"

Amu scrunched up her nose before answering. "Yeah, pickles and ice cream. Weird huh?"

Ikuto only laughed before they made their way to the kitchen. After rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge/freezer, he came up with neither of the things Amu had claimed she wanted. "Fresh out of pickles and ice cream. Anything else?"

Frowning slightly, Amu just shrugged. "Toast, I guess."

That Ikuto could get here. He even served it up with a little bit of peanut butter and honey. "I hope you like it."

Amu ate the two pieces of toast like she'd never had food before. "So good!"

Ikuto just smirked as he watched his pinkette devour her snack. "I can make you more."

"Please do!"

This time he full out laughed. Amu had a mouth full of the breakfast meal he'd made her and yet she was grinning with what looked like pure happiness at the idea of getting more. "Alright. Hang tight."

Amu was feeling so much better now that she had some food in her. Ikuto was being sweet as well, which just put her into a great mood. Then they moved back to the small deck off the back of the ship where they sat in the shade. After seven minutes of silence, Amu burst into tears.

"Amu! What's wrong?" Ikuto's arms were quick to wrap around the girl he loved as he

tried to figure out why she was crying. "What happened?"

Amu could only shake her head. It didn't make sense. One minute she was fine and happy and the next she was crying her eyes out. There was no control. "I-I d-don't know!"

Ikuto couldn't believe how hard Amu was crying. She didn't even know what was wrong. Hell, he didn't know what was wrong. Whatever it was that was going on with her, Janel would be able to help them out. The girl was a doctor after all and Michelle had warned him to get his lover checked out as soon as he could.

Amu only held onto Ikuto's arms as she cried. They made her feel safe and soon enough she calmed down. "S-sorry Ikuto. I don't know w-what happened."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Ikuto wasn't sure how to respond. "Michelle said you might feel a little weird and that we should get you to see a doctor when we get to Africa. I have a friend that lives there that we can trust. She's a great doctor."

For reasons unknown to the pinkette, fury boiled up within her. "Oh so now you just have random female friends on random continents? What is she really to you? An old lover perhaps!"

Ikuto was stunned. "A-Amu?"

"Save it Ikuto! I don't want to hear it right now!"

With that, the pinkette stormed off to leave Ikuto still confused as to what happened.

His confusion did not disappear over the following days. Amu woke up sick every morning. After puking she would crave the weirdest foods and then switch through her emotions like it was a game. Ikuto and Kukai were constantly on their guards to make sure nothing was said to set the pinkette off.  
>Despite the weirdness of their female passenger, the ship made it to Africa. Janel was waiting in the port for them when they arrived. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."<p>

"Hello to you too, Janel. This is Amu."

Amu huffed before turning her head as to not look at the girl being introduced.

"Sorry about that, Amu hasn't been feeling well. In fact, I was hoping that you would give her a checkup while we're here."

Janel agreed before they all climbed into her jeep and took off across the savannah. Three hours later, and many pictures of the animals they'd seen on their drive, they arrived at a rather large house. "My clinic is in the back so Amu if you'd just come with me then I can start running some tests to make sure that you're okay now."

Ikuto had spent the better part of the car ride filling Janel in on what had happened to them so far. Sometimes Amu added her own information and other times she completely ignored the girl driving them. No matter how many times Ikuto sent Janel an apologetic stare; she just dismissed him with a smile.

Amu followed the other girl through the large house and to the doctor's office in the back. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, the usual for sure, but then I'm going to do some blood tests to make sure that you didn't pick up a weird infection or anything like that. Don't worry; you'll know by the end of the day if there is anything wrong and I have most of the important medications here so I should be able to nip anything that might show up."

Amu nodded before bowing her head. "I'm sorry for being such a pain. I can't seem to control myself well these days. I know I'm a burden."

Janel only laughed as she carried on with what she was doing. They talked while Janel worked and became better friends. "Well, I'm going to run a sample of your blood through the analysis and we'll see if anything unusual shows up. So far you seem to be in perfect health."

"Thanks for the help."

Janel just nodded before heading out of the room. She met Ikuto in the hall and smirked at him. "You've got quite the lover there, Ikuto."

"You don't have to tell me that."

Laughing, Janel continued on her way down the hall. She had a feeling that she already knew what was going on, but until she got the results back there was nothing she could say. If her hunch was correct, however, they'd be having one hell of a party that night.

.

Morg: So I had to get them off the ship and onto dry land for a while.

Ikuto: Oh good. I like spending more time with my Amu.

Amu: Isn't this story almost over?

Morg: Nope! I've still got some things that have to happen before it ends! Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: **It's my birthday and I'll write if I want to~ Write if I want to~**

Ikuto: Stop singing and save us all the pain.

Amu: She isn't that bad.

Morg: I could sound better, but it is my birthday and I'll do what I want!

Ikuto: Well you don't own us so no; you can't do what you want.

Amu: Thank God!

Morg: Damn it!

**~Alone With You~**

Janel loved being right. Loved it so much, she just had to rub it in. "I knew something was up!"

Though there wasn't actually anyone there to hear her congratulate herself on knowing before the results came back, the doctor didn't stop herself from gloating. Before she returned to where Amu and Ikuto were, however, she wiped her face of all emotion and played the blank mask card. "I think the two of you should take a seat and we'll talk."

Ikuto and Amu traded glances before sitting in a couple of chairs to face Janel. "What's up Kimi?"

Smiling at the use of her nickname, Janel took a deep breath. "So I think I need just a little more information. I know most of what's going on. Your parents had a bet and that landed you two to meeting and things took off from there. You had sex before you left Japan, right?"

Amu blushed but nodded her head. "Rima helped me get some birth control, about a year's worth and I've been on it since then, except I ran out while we were on our way to South America…"

Ikuto had known that Amu was out. He'd known that they couldn't get any more for her while on the run and yet he hadn't been able to hold back. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Smirking, Janel crossed one leg over the other. "It has everything to do with it. I don't just pry into people's sex lives for the hell of it."

Ikuto rolled his eyes before scoffing. "Liar."

Laughing, Janel turned back to Amu. "You've been having sex regularly, right? I mean, you are both fit and are obviously attracted to one another."

Again, Amu blushed and nodded. "Yes, so?"

Janel let a warm smile cross her face this time as she tried to hold back some of excitement. "Well, you're pregnant."

A stunned silence met her ears. Janel's smile faded only slightly before she slowly rose to her feet. "I'm going to leave you guys to talk, but the test is accurate. There is no mistake. That's why Amu has been acting the way she has. Usually it takes a little while for the changes to be noticeable and she mentioned something about eating a certain fruit a lot. Well, it all fits. Michelle must have been one smart cookie if she could diagnose and cure Amu while in the middle of the freaking jungle."

Ikuto nodded his head as the girl left the room. Still in shock, he turned back to face his lover. An overwhelming amount of emotions ran through his body. All of them good. "Amu…"

Unable to decide if she wanted to laugh or cry, Amu settled for both. Suddenly she found herself in Ikuto's arms as they held each other tightly. "Ikuto!"

Their embrace continued for a while longer until Amu pulled away. Questions flew through her mind, but only one stuck. _What now?_ They had the option of returning and using her pregnancy as a way to make their parents accept them, however, Amu's mother was on the crazy side. This might not be a good enough reason.

Ikuto was thinking the same thing, only on the other end of the spectrum. How could they keep running if Amu was pregnant? She would need lots of rest and to be in a low stress environment. Not that Ikuto knew a lot about pregnancies and the like, but that's what he'd heard.

At the same time, they both turned to each other. "What are we going to do?"

Amu looked down at her lap. For some reason she just couldn't ask the question that she wanted to ask while looking at Ikuto. "Do you want this?"

Ikuto froze. "Of course I do! I love you and I love whatever children we have! It's just…"

"Our life?"

"No, it is the way we live our life. How can we raise a child on the run? How can you continue to run now that you are pregnant?"

Silence once again became the dominant sound of the room as both Amu and Ikuto lost themselves in their thoughts. A knock sounded at the door to the small room they were in before Janel opened the door again. "Look, I know you both have concerns about what happens next, but let's talk about that tomorrow. Tonight, let's celebrate!"

Kukai was all for the idea of a celebration after they broke the news to him. "You'll be a great mother, Hinamori!"

Amu blushed and thanked the boat captain that had taken up residence with them inside of the young doctor's home. Ikuto just couldn't stop smiling. He was going to have a child and Amu was going to give birth to it. Suddenly all of his worries from before disappeared. They'd come back later since he hadn't forgotten them, but for now he was just happy.

Throughout the entire night, Amu found herself being touched or hugged or kissed by Ikuto. The man just couldn't keep away and Amu loved it. There was a warm feeling growing from inside of her and she knew it was because she was glad that he was glad that she was carrying his child.

XXX

The morning was met with sleepy eyes and tousled hair. Amu and Ikuto had made passionate love the night before, not really worrying about the chance of getting pregnant considering. They woke in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, until Amu ran for the bathroom off their room to puke.

Ikuto was there beside her in an instant, holding back her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Today was definitely the day to get more information out of their hostess. "We should talk to Janel after you start feeling better."

Amu nodded before spewing more of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Usually the morning sickness didn't last much more than a few trips to the bathroom. "Sure, let's shower first."

Ikuto helped his lover considering she was feeling rather weak from puking. He washed her body first before his own. Toweling her off led to giggles and groping before they got dressed and went in search of their doctor friend.

Janel was found in the middle of a conversation with Kukai while they ate breakfast. They were laughing together and sharing food before Amu and Ikuto sat down at the table. "Morning you two!"

Ikuto groaned and reached for some food for himself. Amu motioned that she didn't want any since she was still a little woozy. "Don't be so cheerful so early."

"I'm not the one that spent most of the night trying to do something that was already done."

Amu gave Janel a puzzled look while Ikuto just smirked. "It was more congratulatory than anything else."

Still confused, Amu decided not to worry about what they were talking about. "We have some questions for you."

"Shoot."

Amu brought a notebook and a pen to the table. Janel hadn't noticed it in the pinkette's hands when she'd walked in, but the girl had them now so it didn't matter. "How long is the morning sickness going to last?"

Janel sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if it had all of the answers. "It really depends on the person, but usually only for the first three months. I would have to do another test, but I'm certain that you are in your second month. I can give you vitamins to take so that your body won't lose any nutrients. I can't make you not puke though."

Amu nodded and wrote the information down. "Are there any other pills that I need to take and should I stay away from anything in particular?"

"There are plenty of prenatal vitamins for a pregnant woman to take. I can get you all of them. As for what to stay away from, smoking, drinking, other drugs. No putting harmful chemicals into your body while you are creating another one." Janel gave her a pointed look but they all laughed it off together. As if Amu would do any of those things anyways. "Oh, and you can continue living your life like you are. Most women have to worry about staying out of stressful situations, but you have been living your life on the road long before you became pregnant so your body is already used to that lifestyle. You don't have to change it now that you're pregnant."

Ikuto felt relief flood through him. He wouldn't have to give her back to her mother now that she was pregnant just so she would be safe. They could continue living like they were and enjoy themselves. They would just have to get better at moving with Amu's belly as it grew and in the future with a child.

Amu looked a little skeptical, on the other hand. "What do you mean I can just keep living this life? How is that not harmful to the baby?"

Janel smiled before leaning back in her chair. "Look at it this way, a woman ran three miles every day for a year. Then she found out that she was pregnant. While most women would not run while being pregnant, her body found it harder to not run. Your body will find it harder to be in a bed or be pampered while you are pregnant since you live so actively. I'm not saying that you should do dangerous or stupid things, I'm just saying you don't have to be as careful as others."

Finally convinced, somewhat, Amu wrote down what Janel said and finished her questions before she and Ikuto returned to their room to talk. Janel had told them that she was heading for a nearby town to place the order for the vitamins since she didn't keep them in her house. They would have to stay with her for about two weeks in order to get the pills. Until then, Amu was on a strict diet of good foods to make up for not having the vitamins. Janel even promised to order some of the fruit that Michelle had gotten her addicted to.

"Ikuto, we need to talk." Amu sat down on their bed and patted the spot beside her. Once Ikuto sat down, she took his hand and played with his fingers. "What do you want to do?"

A sigh escaped his lips as Ikuto looked over at his pregnant lover. "Take care of you."

Amu smiled. That had somewhat answered her question. He wasn't going to give her up, which meant that he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. "So do we go home or do we keep traveling."

The question hung in the air between them as they both thought it over. Amu may have asked it, but that didn't mean she had an answer to it either. Finally, Ikuto firmly took her hands and faced her. "Going back to Japan now means that there is a chance that they will separate us, I don't want that. I think we should continue with what we are doing and enjoy ourselves."

The smile that Amu gave him made her face hurt. Somehow she knew that that was the answer that she wanted to hear. Sure they would be in danger from time to time, but that only made life more exciting. "I heard that Europe isn't so bad during the summer."

Ikuto chuckled before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Once we get things settled here and enjoy Africa for a little bit, we'll head north."

Amu let out a squeal of delight before launching herself forwards into Ikuto's arms. "I love you."

Ikuto smirked as he held her back. "I love you too."

.

Morg: What's this! It's my birthday so you should leave a review as a present? Okay!

Ikuto: I don't understand why your parents kept you.

Amu: That wasn't a nice thing to say on her birthday.

Morg: Eh, he's just jealous.

Ikuto: How so?

Amu: I don't get it.

Morg: I'm getting all the love and attention today. Poor Ikuto.

Ikuto: I'm good as long as I get love and attention from Amu.

Amu: Not happening!

Morg: Review anyways!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! What's this? Another chapter?

Ikuto: Oh shut it.

Amu: You've updated more than one story in a day before.

Morg: So what! I can be excited!

Ikuto: But that doesn't mean that we have to be.

Amu: Yeah! You don't own us!

**~Alone With You~**

Watching as the two love birds entered the room with their arms wrapped tightly about each other, Kukai made a gagging face to Janel behind their backs.

Giggling, the doctor motioned for Ikuto and Amu to join them in the living room for a chat. "So what have you decided?"

That question held more weight than the light way that Janel asked it, but Amu and Ikuto only exchanged smiles before Ikuto sat down. Pulling Amu into his lap, the lanky man nuzzled his face into the side of her neck while inhaling her scent that was distinctly Amu. "We aren't giving up if that is what you are wondering."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kukai moved to slap the other boy on the shoulder in a congratulatory way. "Good choice mate! Now we can have more fun!"

Nodding her head to the crazy energetic man's statement, Janel jingled the keys the others hadn't noticed in her hand. "How about a little cruise around the savannah? Anyone interested in seeing some wildlife before you just take off?"

Kukai's hand shot straight into the air before anyone else had a chance to answer Janel. "I've made the executive decision that everyone wants to go! To the jeep!"

Exchanging glances, Ikuto let Janel know that they were indeed okay with going out for a drive since Amu had just been saying how much she wanted to see some sort of wild animal on their trip. The jungles of South America had been awesome and the parts of Europe and Asia they'd been through were pretty sweet. Not to mention their little escapade in Antarctica and Australia. Then again, seeing the variety of animals found in Africa was supposed to be more amazing that some of the places that they'd already been.

"So we'll leave in thirty? Can everybody be ready by then?"

"Thirty as in thirty minutes? I have to wait that long! Come on people! You have five seconds to get your asses to that jeep!"

"Cool your jets, Souma. I am pregnant, you know."

Ikuto should have known by now that the future mother of his child could play dirty when needed but he never thought she'd play the pregnant card so early in the game. Then again, she could play it for the next six to seven months without letting anyone argue against her. "She's right, man."

"Alright fine. The soon to be fat one can have a whole minute. Let's go!"

The fact that Ikuto was holding onto Amu was the only factor that saved Kukai's life in that moment. Tightening said hold just a little more, Ikuto started whispering into his lover's ear. "You don't need to listen to a word that man says, baby. The only the only thing that is going to get bigger on your body is your stomach and once that baby is born you are going to be just as beautiful, if not more, than you are right now."

Slowly, some of the anger that Amu felt subsided. Angering a mood swinging pregnant girl was not the captain's best decision. "You're lucky that you're over there, Souma. Though I've learned to make a swift kill, I still know how to make someone suffer when I feel like it."

Kukai swallowed deeply before nodding his head to the still angry looking pinkette. "Alright, take your time. I'll just be in the jeep."

Watching as the brown haired boy basically sprinted from the room, Janel sighed before heaving herself to her feet. "You know, I doubt that you'll actually gain much weight besides what the baby will weigh, Amu. You live an extremely active life. You'll just have to make sure to elevate your feet at night when you go to sleep so you ankles don't swell or you'll have one hell of a time moving around the next day. I know that with your life you can't afford to not be able to get out quick."

Taking in the advice, Amu nodded her head before pushing out of Ikuto's arms. "Well since I managed to get us some more time, how about we pack some snacks and drinks and hit the road. I want to see an elephant before we ditch this continent."

Ikuto smirked as he got up behind his pregnant girlfriend. "Right, so what do you think you're going to want to eat?"

Amu went silent. Ikuto knew instantly that this meant something bad. "At the moment I'm sort of craving some ice cream, but peanut butter and pickles sound amazing! Should we make some sandwiches for everyone?"

Shaking her head, Janel put a stop to that instantly. "No thank you! I eat jelly with my peanut butter on a sandwich and nothing else."

Pouting a little, Amu crossed her arms and muttered under her breath. "I bet it tastes amazing. You have no idea what you're going to be missing."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Okay Amu, I'm sure Janel will regret her decision once she sees how amazing you sandwich idea is. Let's go make them."

Twenty minutes later, the four were in Janel's jeep and ready for their drive.

"We're going to see elephants and giraffes and lions and tigers and cheetahs and antelope and vultures and hyenas and –"

"We get it, Kukai! Most of those animals will be out here somewhere, but that doesn't mean that we are going to see them all today."

"Of course it does! This is Africa!"

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Yes!"

"This far away from the ocean?"

"No!"

"Then you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You take the fun out of everything, Janel."

"No, I just don't like letting stupid people think stupid things."

"Hey!"

Not being able to handle much more of the quarrel, Amu held up her hand to shut them both up. "How about we make a list of the animals we want to see and then do the research and try to find them?"

"Brilliant idea, Amu."

"Don't be nice to me now, Ikuto. You are still in trouble."

Kukai leaned over to the blue man beside him. "What did you do?"

"Not a thing. She's just mood swinging again."

"You know what you did, Tsukiyomi!"

"Whoa, last name basis. You are so in trouble, Ikuto."

"Janel, you really aren't helping."

With Janel driving and Amu sitting beside her that left the two boys for the back of the jeep with their cooler between them. Janel drove the roads like she knew them well. Tearing around corners and flying down the straightaways. Amu laughed the entire way.

Ikuto was pleased to see his lover so happy. Amu had suddenly turned on him while they were making sandwiches. Apparently she thought that he was putting a small amount of peanut butter on her sandwiches because he was afraid she was going to gain weight and get fat. Ikuto had thought that he was putting on more than she liked. This was going to be a long six to seven months if that was how Amu was going to handle all the meal making situations. Every second would be worth it to hold his son or daughter though.

"We'll be going to the reserve today. We can go to other places other days if we find something else that says we should. Sound good?"

Three positive replies met Janel's statement so she continued on with the route they were taking. The preserve was a no hunting area that a lot of animals could be found on. They were certain to see some awesome creatures during their drive.

Amu let her golden eyes scan the grassy lands around them in search of the giant grey beast she wanted to see. Though elephants weren't as numerous as they once were, Amu was certain that they would see some of them.

Kukai was more interested in seeing lions or something cool that could rip someone's head off they weren't careful. He was sure he could get Ikuto or Janel to do something stupid so that they could be chased. At least, that's what he was hoping for.

Not that he didn't want to see the animals of Africa but Ikuto was much more concerned about keeping his pregnant lover safe. The sites were sure to be amazing, but he cared too much about Amu to let something happen to her on this trip. In fact, he'd even pulled Janel aside before they left and explained to her that there would be no monkey business on this little joy ride. Amu's safety came before anyone else's.

Having lived there most of her life, considering she was born and raised for a short while in Japan, Janel had seen it all before. This being the case, she knew exactly what to look for. So much so that she was the only one that spotted the small herd of antelopes feasting on the grass. "Hey guys, look over there."

Two heads whipped to where Janel indicated while the third remained fixed on a certain pinkette.

Kukai strained himself so much so that he actually stood up in the back of the jeep to look for whatever Janel was talking about. "What is it? A lion! A cheetah! What?"

Seeing no elephant, Amu let her excitement die a little, though she knew that she was going to still see something she'd only seen in pictures. "Are those antelope?"

Grinning at the pinkette, Janel nodded her head. "And where there are antelope there are –"

"LIONS!"

Ikuto had to actually grab the back of the captain's shirt so he wouldn't fall out of the back of the jeep due to his excitement. There was indeed a small pride of lions watching the antelope though they didn't seem interested in doing much else but watch them, much to Kukai's disappointment.

Nevertheless, he took pictures of the lions and the antelope. "Come on lions! You are so hungry! Just look at those tasty antelope! They are just begging you to eat them!"

"Dude, I don't think it works that way."

"Shut up, Ikuto! You don't know anything!"

Falling silent, Ikuto just allowed the other man to shout stupid things at the animals around them before nodding to Janel to keep them going.

"Oh come on, Janel! Let's stay a little longer! I know that one is going to pounce soon!"

Amu followed the finger that Kukai had dramatically thrown into the air to see the lion at the end of it just napping in the grass. "I think maybe we'll see something cool if we come back later, Kukai. Let's just go on for now."

Slumping down in his seat dejectedly, Kukai nodded his head as he pouted.

Ikuto caught the man stealing glances back at the lions as if he was just hoping that they'd actually do something. He actually almost felt sorry for him.

Janel pulled over once more when they reached a watering hole. There didn't seem to be any animals in sight until she pointed out the crocs in the water. Only their eyes were visible. "See them? Those big guys will get you without you ever seeing them. This is why you shouldn't go near water you don't know."

Kukai only rolled his eyes. "I bet the lions don't worry about them."

"Usually crocodiles will only go for animals that straggle or seem weak because that's the easiest prey, but I can guarantee you that a hungry croc will take out a lion if they want to."

"Whatever."

Amu just giggled as the boat captain pouted once more. So far she was definitely enjoying the trip even though she had yet to see any elephants. They would definitely find them before they left South Africa. Ikuto had promised. "Is anyone else hungry?"

Ikuto stayed deadly quiet. He didn't want to remind Amu that she was currently angry with him. This seemed to be the wrong choice as two golden daggers were turned on him. Ikuto basically squirmed in his seat. "What's wrong baby?"

"You aren't hungry? Didn't you say that my sandwiches would be delicious and everyone would be jealous? Eat one!"

Ikuto swallowed before taking the sandwich being thrust into his face and unwrapped it. The smell of warm peanut butter and pickles hit his nose. Ikuto fought hard not to wrinkle his nose so that Amu couldn't tell that he already didn't like the snack she'd made. Opening his mouth only a little, Ikuto took the smallest bite he could. The sandwich was disgusting. It could possibly have been better without the heat of the day baking it horribly before they'd gotten a chance to eat it. "Delicious, Amu. I knew it would be."

Narrowing her eyes, Amu looked over the man eating one of her sandwiches. "You better eat it all then."

Resigning himself to his fate, Ikuto began to eat the sandwich. Kukai motioned for him to throw some of it out of the jeep as they drove along, but Ikuto knew that he'd be caught and he'd rather not face the wrath that he knew Amu could produce.

Amu was fine. She really was. Ikuto was slightly pissing her off, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she was really just pissed off that he was so ridiculously delicious looking while she was going to get fat. Sure, her body was awesome at the moment, but she was definitely going to lose her figure as the months wore on.

Once that thought finally struck home, Amu suddenly turned to Janel. "We need to head back now!"

Raising one eyebrow, Janel gave a worried glance back at Ikuto before turning to Amu. "Are you alright?"

She could feel it now. The want and need building. Damn that man and his godly looks that made her want him so bad. "Janel," Amu whispered in a low, dark tone. "I'm swinging again and I definitely need to be back at the house right now."

Still giving Amu a worried look, Janel nodded her head before turning the jeep around in the middle of the small road. "Whatever you want, Amu."

"Kukai, switch me spots."

Ikuto could only watch in shock as Amu suddenly sprang into the back seat and basically shoved Kukai into the front with Janel. In the process, she managed to knock the rearview mirror out of whack. "Amu, are you alright?"

Shoving the cooler out of her way, Amu slid her body right up next to Ikuto's. In a voice that she knew only he could hear, Amu began talking. "I will be once we get back and I can touch you in any way I want. And trust me, Ikuto. I want."

Gulping slightly, Ikuto just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and listened to his lover purr at the contact. They were in for a long afternoon.

Janel fixed her mirror just to mess it up once the sight of Amu licking the side of Ikuto's shocked face came into view.

Kukai happened to not be paying attention to anything except the area outside of the car. Lucky for him, he didn't know about what Amu was doing to Ikuto in the backseat. Unfortunately for Janel, his eyes did land on a lion eating an antelope. "We missed the chase! WE MISSED THE CHASE! I blame you, Kimi-chi! I BLAME YOU!"

.

Morg: So how was it?

Ikuto: Brilliant. Write the next chapter now.

Amu: You really don't have to!

Morg: I won't write it now, but I will eventually.

Ikuto: Damn the other stories you want to update! This one is more important!

Amu: Don't say that! Besides, the reviewers are the only ones that matter to Morg.

Morg: Not completely true, but you know, reviews do help!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! Can I hear a heck yeah for lots of updates?

Ikuto: No.

Amu: I don't feel like doing it either.

Morg: I can't really force you.

Ikuto: One of the rare times I'm glad you don't own us.

Amu: That fact makes my day all the time.

**~Alone With You~**

Not that he wasn't enjoying what was happening because he was, but Ikuto was a little concerned. On the way back to the house in the jeep he was molested in the backseat by his beautiful girlfriend. Lucky enough for Ikuto, he'd managed to hold his voice back as she stroked him beyond hardness. Fortunately, Ikuto had also been able to hold back his orgasm until they made it to their room.

The task hadn't been an easy one considering Amu's hands had been in his unbuckled pants for the duration of the trip from the jeep to their room. Not to mention the searing kisses they were sharing the entire way.

The situation wasn't completely new for the blue haired man. Amu had come onto him before, but the way she did it now was something more than it had ever been before. There was almost an animalistic quality to the way she was stroking his erection and licking his ears. Then there were those slutty phrases that she kept whispering into his ear.

"I want you so deep within me. Your hard thrusts just pummeling my body. Making me scream out for more in ways that only you can."

Yep, those. His mind was trying to piece together why he hadn't come yet. A tight squeeze to the base of his member brought the idea to light that Amu was holding him back on purpose. She was forcing him to last through this. Thank the heavens for his stamina. "You want me in you, babe?"

Whimpering, Amu replied with a kiss. One that sucked Ikuto's tongue straight into her mouth so she could roll it between her teeth and rub up against the hot muscle with her own tongue. "Who said I ever wanted you out?"

Groaning through his close orgasmic state, Ikuto roughly pulled the pinkette's shirt off over her head before she could latch her lips back onto his. The bra his lover was wearing wasn't one that a girl would typically wear for the little expedition they'd just gone on. "Someone was planning ahead."

Blushing a little, Amu pulled the collar of Ikuto's shirt to bring their bodies even closer together as she straddled his lap. "Not really, my breasts are swollen from being pregnant and I couldn't fit into my other bras."

Ikuto pulled back slightly to look at the girl in his lap. A moment before she was being extremely wanton and needy and now she was spouting random shit that sort of ruined the mood. "Still sexy."

"I'm sure it'll be sexier on the floor."

The growl in Amu's voice made Ikuto comply instantly. Without hesitation he removed the rest of their clothing. Her pregnancy had done little to change her body so far, something Ikuto wouldn't have cared about anyhow. He pinned her to the bed the moment she was naked and once again ravished her lips.

Amu broke the kiss by turning her head. She loved Ikuto. She really did, but at this moment in time she would love for Ikuto to just fuck her already. "Ikuto, why aren't you in me yet? Is it because I'm getting fat?"

Once again taken by surprise by the quick little mood swing, Ikuto grinned down at the girl below him. "Even if you gained so much weight that you couldn't walk, I would still want you in this way. I'm just trying to be gentle."

"Save gentle for later when my stomach is too big for you to pound into me roughly."

Ikuto wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he decided he'd rather not wait for another mini mood swing. Instead, he lined his erection up with her awaiting hole and plunged right in. Swift and deep.

Amu let out a strangled noise between pain and pleasure. "Asshole! I'm pregnant you know!"

Already being inside of her, Ikuto just remained still until he was certain that Amu was ready for him to move. Sure he'd entered her kind of rough, but she'd been asking for it that way. Having already learned, however, Ikuto wasn't about to argue with the future mother of his child. "Sorry baby."

"Move and I might forgive you."

He was going to literally end up crazy if this was how they were going to spend the rest of her pregnancy. Ikuto couldn't do a thing right. Though from the sound of her moans at the moment, however, he was fairly certain he was doing at least something right.

"Yeah, right there, Ikuto. Harder."

Despite her being pregnant, Amu's body still felt incredibly tight around him as Ikuto moved in and out of her. A feeling he knew he didn't want to get from anyone else for the rest of his life. His ability to think was taken away the moment Amu slapped him a little while releasing a lusty moan. Ikuto concentrated on his moves and brought her to the edge of her orgasm before letting Amu fly high.

Panting, the lovers attempted to catch their breaths while still within each other's arms. Amu had gotten what she'd wanted and Ikuto was still in one piece considering he'd just been attacked.

They spent the rest of the day in their room, enjoying each other's company and relaxing.

XXX

Kukai was ready to go. The horny, pregnant couple had caused him to miss out on the lions chasing the antelope last time, but the captain refused to let it happen again. He was determined to see some wildlife action. This being the case, he organized a little hike with Janel so they could spend more time out in the grassy plains.

Thinking that Kukai was a genius, Amu could hardly sit still while on the way to where they were going to hike. Janel had assured her that they'd drive a little before parking and hiking for a few miles to see what they could see. The doctor made all the necessary arrangements for their trip, including their safety.

Ikuto had insisted on some sort of protection, which led to Janel caring a tranquilizer gun on her shoulder. For just in case.

Kukai was praying that the gun would be used.

Just as they were getting out of the jeep, Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and kissed her hard. "If you need anything you better let me know instantly."

Rolling her eyes while kissing her lover back, Amu nodded while pushing out of the embrace. "I'm pregnant, Ikuto. Not dying."

"Just say okay and do what I ask so I can enjoy this too."

"Wow, someone really wants to sleep on the couch."

"You stay out of this, Kukai."

The boat captain backed off after Ikuto snapped at him. No way was he getting involved now, and he'd only been trying to save Ikuto's ass. Stupid idiot.

Amu knew though that Ikuto was referring to the fact that if she didn't agree then he was going to be worrying and fretting over her rather than enjoying the scenery or watching for the animals they wanted to see. This being the case, she allowed him to be overprotective and kissed him again. "I promise I'll be careful and if I need anything at all you will be the first to know."

Smiling now, Ikuto pecked a kiss to Amu's nose before taking her hand and moving to where Janel waited at the head of the trail. The hike was four miles and would take them right past a watering hole. Each member of the group carried backpacks with food and water.

Shifting the gun on her shoulder, Janel looked over her three friends before nodding her head. "Everybody ready?"  
>Kukai fist pumped the air while letting out a shout.<p>

Amu nodded with a big smile. "Let's go find some elephants!"

Ikuto just stared at Janel. The only thing that mattered was keeping Amu safe.

"Right, well then, let's go."

Starting off the hike in rather high spirits, Kukai lead the way down the trail. Janel was right behind him followed by Amu and then Ikuto. An hour or so later of seeing antelope and zebras, the group was rather tired and opted for a water break.

"How come we haven't seen any lions or cheetahs?"

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto thwacked the captain on the back of the head. "It's a good thing we haven't. Besides, they were probably right there too but we couldn't see them because of the grass. Just be thankful you still have your hide and let it go."

Rubbing the back of his head from the hit, Kukai pouted at the blue haired man before scouring over the area around the rock he was standing on. He wanted to see some damn lions. Scratch that. He wanted to see some damn lions freaking chasing down and eating some antelope or zebras. "Whatever, man."

Ikuto ignored the sulking man and turned to his lover. She was drinking her water just as he asked her to and eating only healthy snacks like Janel said she should. At least someone was behaving. "How you doing?"

"Are you hitting on me or are you just making sure I'm alright?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuto let a smirk come over his face. "Take it how you want it."

"I want you."

Janel groaned. "I don't want to listen to this. We have too far to go still for you to be hitting on each other the entire time. Save it for when we get back."

Flipping off their doctor tour guide, Ikuto quickly gave Amu a deep kiss before pulling away and drinking some of his own water.

Amu sat dazed for only a moment, staring off into the distance where Ikuto had stood only a moment before. Damn that man and what he was able to do to her so easily. Shaking herself, Amu focused her eyes and almost bolted six feet into the air. "Giraffes!"

Kukai spun around to look to where Amu was pointing. Sure enough, several giraffes were eating leaves from a few trees not far from where they were taking their break. "Awesome! Look at those necks!"

Janel, having seen them before, just watched the tall creatures eat their meal.

Ikuto snapped a few pictures with the camera around his neck knowing that Amu was going to be put out later if they didn't have any. They really were huge animals. He could tell that they would definitely tower over their human height even though the animals were a good couple thousand feet away. "Cool. Good eye, Amu."

Blushing from the way Ikuto had whispered the compliment into her ear so only Amu would be able to hear it, Amu grinned at the man she loved. "Thanks, Ikuto."

Nodding in return, Ikuto turned his gaze back to the animals they'd just spotted. The tall, long legged and necked creatures were magnificent though they weren't the animals that Ikuto knew Amu really wanted to see.

Thinking that they'd stayed long enough, Janel got back to her feet from the rock she'd been resting on. "Shall we continue on? I'm certain we'll see more animals once we reach the watering hole."

Amu nodded as Ikuto pulled her hand so she didn't have to look away from the giraffes just yet as they moved out of their break spot.

Kukai leapt down from his rock to once again resume his spot as the leader with the other following right behind him.

.

Morg: So I have never been to Africa. I don't know what it's like much besides what I can Google and see on TV. I hope I'm close enough though.

Ikuto: Don't want to make people mad like that girl from South America.

Amu: She wasn't mad though. Just wanted to point out that there was more to South America than jungles.

Morg: And I know that! I'm just saying that I might not be completely accurate, but this is only a fanfiction. I could make aliens pop up out of nowhere if I wanted.

Ikuto: Please don't make this story stupid.

Amu: Too late.

Morg: Hey now! I doubt the readers think it's dumb!

Ikuto: We'll see.


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! I decided that I would update this story again now because I love it so much.

Ikuto: Glad to know you still do whatever you want even though you have reviewers and readers to think about.

Amu: She's so kind.

Morg: Hey, I don't own you and you don't own me. Keep those snarky comments to yourselves! Plenty of people love this story. Just for that, no lemon.

Ikuto: I take it back! This story is extremely important!

Amu: Nope, I stand by what I said. Lame.

**~Alone With You~**

Amu had to admit that being pregnant wasn't really affecting her physically yet. Her tummy wasn't showing any sort of bump and their hike was doing little to make her feel tired. Knowing that Ikuto was watching her closely, Amu did her best to make sure that he realized how well she was feeling and doing.

Ikuto was definitely watching Amu like a hawk. And not just because of the beautiful way her ass moved when she walked in those pants. No, that had nothing to do with it. Or very little to do with it. The fact that she was carrying their child and she was the love of his life had everything to do with it. Except for that tiny percent that was solely focused on her ass.

Kukai was oblivious to the couple behind him and the doctor. His eyes were too busy scouting for what he'd really agreed to stay in Africa for. Lions on the prowl. Determination radiated from his body as he moved along the path. No way was he going to miss the action again. Not because of some pregnant chick and her horny boyfriend. No way.

Janel just tried to pretend that she wasn't with the people she was with at the current moment in time. One more week and Ikuto and Amu would be disappearing with a lot of vitamins and other prenatal pills. Hopefully they were taking their boat captain friend along with them. Something told her that that wouldn't quite happen though. As much as she wanted the annoyance gone, it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing ever was for her.

The path angled down a slope. One that Kukai walked a bit faster down, leading the group closer to the watering hole.

Janel slowed herself just and little. "Kukai, the watering hole is just around those larger rocks. Well, past them and about fifty yards more. I need to check to make sure nothing too dangerous is waiting for us there. Wait here please."

Kukai gave a small pout as he paused his movements for the others to catch up and Janel to go on. Once the doctor was gone, Kukai turned to the other two. "So what is next?"

"What do you mean?"

Kukai sighed. "I mean after Africa. What are you guys going to do once you get the goods? I guess I'm asking if you are going to travel by sea or land."

Ikuto gave a look to Amu before he answered the boat captain that had somewhat become a friend of theirs. "We shouldn't really tell you, Kukai. If you are caught then you can tell them."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I would rather not have to risk that. This is Amu's safety we are talking about. Along with the unborn child. I will not allow anything to put them at risk. I can tell you though that we will no longer require your services."

Kukai gave the couple a grin before waving them off. "I never wanted to know a destination. Not my business. If you need me though, just call my cell number. I have reception even at sea because it is a satellite phone. Private of course, there is no way for it to be tracked."

Amu returned the smile. "I already have the number written down and with our emergency information. We will definitely call you, Kukai."

"Thanks guys."

"HEY GUYS! COME ON! AMU! YOU WANT TO HURRY!"

Instantly, Amu and Ikuto started off down the path again. Even though they'd gone right after being called for, Kukai had still managed to beat them to Janel. "What's up?"

Smiling, Janel jerked a thumb over her shoulder to show what lay behind her. "That's up."

Amu squealed. A herd of elephants! Females too! And babies! So beautiful. "Ikuto!"

"I see them, Amu. They're fantastic."

The pinkette couldn't tear her eyes away. She really wanted to get closer to them so she could touch one, but something told her that the elephants might not really appreciate a stranger amongst them. "Take lots of pictures."

Already doing just that, Ikuto snapped a few of Amu in such a happy state. She looked even more beautiful with her eyes lit up from all the excitement. Her smile was slightly larger than usual and Ikuto couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Beautiful."

Amu registered what Ikuto said and turned to look at him. She found him watching her and not the animals she was so excited about. Suddenly, her cheeks were heating up and her heart was racing just a little faster. Then she noticed the camera in Ikuto's hands and the fact that he'd just taken a picture of her. "Did you just… Ikuto! Delete that!"

"No way! Do you remember when we first met? You took that picture of me in an unfair moment. Well, babe, this is my revenge."

"You held that grudge an awfully long time!"

"Revenge is best served cold."

Huffing, Amu decided to ignore her stubborn lover and return to watching the elephants drink water and spray themselves. They were truly a wonderful sight. "How long can we stay?"

Janel sighed before looking at her watch. "We are making pretty good time. I think we can stay for about half an hour. Plenty of time to watch the elephants and see if anything else comes."

Kukai nodded eagerly before placing himself on top of a rock to begin combing the grasses surrounding them over for any large cat predators about to go for the kill. "Perfect."

The others in the group could only ignore him and roll their eyes, which all of them did.

Amu returned to watching the elephants drink and play.

Ikuto returned to watching Amu and some of the elephants. They were pretty cool creatures.

Janel continued her look out. There was a reason for her having a gun and whether or not she used it all depended on if they were lucky and paying attention.

The time slipped by with nothing else coming and the elephants getting ready to head off. Amu waved goodbye to them before returning to Ikuto's side to give him a hug as the last of the elephants left.

Somehow, Janel managed to Kukai off his rock and back on the path to lead them back towards the jeep. Something about there may be cheetahs or lions back the way they came.

Unfortunately for the boat captain, there was nothing to see on their way back to the jeep. Even the giraffes were gone.

Once they were back at the house and showered off, the four friends sat around the table snacking on some healthy foods and talking. Janel knew that she couldn't ask any super important questions to the couple on the run. For one she knew that they wouldn't tell her anyways and secondly she didn't want to know. "You guys should be good to go in about a week. We can make sure that everything is ready by then. Do you need a vehicle?"

Ikuto sighed. He supposed that today was just the day for those questions. "Yes, Amu and I will need something that cannot be traced back to you to drive away in. When we dump it, I would rather no one know that we got it from you."

"I appreciate that. I can do that for you as well. What good is having all this money if I never do anything exciting with it?"

"Exactly! We excavated a huge under the ice tunnel in Antarctica because we had the money to do so! The penguins were so much fun."

Ikuto smirked remembering their time on the frozen tundra. "We've been to a lot of places. The world is pretty cool if you are traveling with someone worthwhile."

Blushing at the comment, Amu took Ikuto's hand in her hand. "I enjoy traveling with you too."

Rolling his eyes, Kukai groaned. "Save it for later. None of us want to hear it right now. Anyways, you already have my number and I told you to call if you need me. I'm just going to hang out here for a while longer if that is okay with Janel and then maybe head to Europe. The only reason I'm letting you know is so that you can keep it in mind in case you do need me and need to know if I'll be able to help due to distance or whatever. That being said, I'm going to watch TV."

They let Kukai leave before Ikuto and Amu turned back to Janel. "Are you going to let him stay?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. I'm fine with that though. If they do manage to trace Kukai to here or figure out that he helped you, I can protect him."

Not having thought of that, Ikuto was rather glad the doctor was kind enough to cover their backs. "Thanks Janel."

Waving her hands in front of her, Janel motioned for them to think nothing of it. "You'd do the same for me. I hope. Besides, we are friends."

Amu smiled at the other girl. "We are making such good friends on this trip. Thank goodness we got out of Japan."

Janel let her smile slightly fade as she stared at Amu. "You want to go back, don't you? To have the baby."

The couple remained silent for a few moments before Ikuto decided to just be straight with the girl helping them out so much. "Yes, we do. No point in going back now since Amu is still a long way off from having the baby, but we do want him or her to be born in our country. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, however."

All Amu could do was nod along to what Ikuto was saying. He was completely right. They did want to have the baby in Japan, but they weren't going back. Not yet. "Hopefully I won't be too fat to sneak back into the country."

A few chuckles were given due to Amu's comment, but the three knew the seriousness in the comment. Planning was everything. Timing was everything.

Sighing, Ikuto rubbed his face with his hands. "We'll contact you to let you know what is going on when we can. I know that you don't want us to just keep you out of the loop now that you know what is going on. I promise we will also invite you to come visit the baby after he or she is born."

Amu nodded again. Ikuto was right. Janel would have to be kept informed. She was too valuable an asset to leave in the dark. "Please say you'll visit."

"Of course I will! Someone will have to make sure the little tyke stays healthy. Can't trust anybody else, you hear?"

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto stood up from the table before pulling Amu up with him. "Yes, yes. We get it. You'll fly in to give our kid a checkup. I'm sure the bill will be reasonable."

"Of course! I'll give you a discount for being such great friends."

Somehow Ikuto just couldn't believe that. "Right. We're going to turn in since it was a long day. See ya in the morning."

Janel only smirked as she waved them off and went to join Kukai.

Amu followed her lover to their bedroom before allowing him to pull her into his arms as they lay in bed. "I love you, Ikuto. I feel like I could never say it enough."

"I love you too, Amu, and I know I could never say it enough."

.

Morg: When did I make Ikuto such a sap?

Ikuto: Just give me some witty comments in future chapters and we'll be good.

Amu: No, leave him like this.

Morg: Wait… you like lovey dovey Ikuto?

Ikuto: You do?

Amu: No!

Morg: That's what it sounded like to me.

Ikuto: Me too.

Amu: I said no such thing!

Morg: Readers, you decide!


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! Because it has been requested and because the story was next on my list anyhow, here's an update!

Ikuto: Took you way too long.

Amu: I don't even like this story much and I agree.

Morg: I'm writing it now so you can sit down.

Ikuto: This is why I'm glad you don't own us.

Amu: You procrastinate too much. Ikuto and I would be so bored.

Morg: No you wouldn't! ;)

**~Alone With You~**

"We promise to call you if we need anything. I'll miss you, Kukai. Thanks for helping us out."

The young boat captain hugged the young pregnant girl back. Ikuto and Amu had become amazing friends of his in their time together. Crossing the ocean and hiking in Africa did that to people and he was glad that he was a part of it. "I'll meet you anywhere, anytime. Anything for you, Amu."

"Glad to know that our friendship is valued so much."

Laughing, Kukai hit his hand against Ikuto's shoulder before pulling the taller boy in for a quick hug. "Of course I meant you as well, Ikuto. We're buddies as long as Amu wants to keep you around."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him. She leaned back against his chest as they both looked at Kukai. "I will never let her go."

Giggling, Amu put her hands on top of the larger ones resting against her tummy. "I don't think I'll ever ask him to leave."

Grinning that shit eating grin, Kukai pulled them both in for a hug. "Then we'll be friends forever!"

Unable to argue with that, Ikuto nodded his head. "Thanks man."

Nodding to the other, Kukai moved back towards the doctor's house. He waved once more over his head before disappearing inside. Amu missed him already.

Janel leaned against the side of the Jeep that Amu and Ikuto would be using to get to Europe. Or, at least, as far as they could. It was, however, in better condition than the one they'd used in South America. The doctor herself had stored everything Amu would need for the rest of her pregnancy into the back of the Jeep. "Don't forget to have regular checkups to make sure everything is all right."

"We won't."

"And call me regularly to let me know where you are and how you are doing."

"We will."

"That phone I gave you isn't traceable so you should be able to use it however you need it. I won't let anyone else know that you have it."

"So you said."

"Amu, take your pills on time!"

"I will."

"Ikuto, you make her do something outside of her comfort level and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't do that."

Sighing, Janel felt as though she was lecturing two children. The way Amu and Ikuto stood before her, just allowing her to say what she wanted wasn't helping her feel like she wasn't. "Is there anything else you need before you go?"

Amu shook her head after thinking about the question for a moment. "No, we have everything. Thank you so much, Kimi-chi, for letting us stay here with you."

The use of her Japanese name brought tears to the eyes of the doctor that swore she wasn't going to cry as she said her goodbyes. "Please stay safe."

Taking the crying girl into her arms, Amu hugged Janel tight for a moment before Ikuto joined in on the embrace. "We won't let anything happen to each other or the baby."

Janel pulled away while nodding her head and wiping her tears. "All right, All right. Now get out of here before I call your parents and tell them that you two are mooching off my good nature."

Amu gave the girl one last squeeze before heading around to her side of the Jeep and climbing into her seat. She waved again after fastening her seatbelt.

Ikuto looked down at the still crying doctor for a moment before giving her one last quick hug. "Kimi, seriously. Thank you."

"Just remember that no one else is allowed to touch that baby except for me! I don't trust anyone else."

"Will do. Hopefully we'll see you soon."

Janel waved one last time before returning to her house to figure out what that crazy guest of hers had gotten into while she'd been saying her goodbyes. That boy seriously couldn't be trusted.

Opening his door, Ikuto was about to slide in when Amu turned those pleading eyes on him. She wanted something and even though he wasn't certain what she wanted quite yet, Ikuto knew she would get it. "Something wrong, Amu?"

"Well no." The pinkette fidgeted for a moment with the strap holding her in her seat. "I was just thinking. I haven't gotten to practice my driving for a while."

"No."

"But Ikuto!"

"No."

"Oh come on! I need to learn!"

"Not now you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Amu, Janel just told me to not let you do anything that would put you and the baby into harm's way! I'm pretty sure that that includes letting you drive."

Pouting, Amu crossed her arms and turned to look out the windshield. "It does not and you know it."

Sighing, Ikuto slid into his seat and quickly put the belt on. He started the vehicle and pulled out of the doctor's drive, following the GPS north. "Don't be upset with me. I just don't think it is a good idea right now. Do you remember France?"

"That doesn't count!"

"And why not?"

"Because we were attempting to get away before the men that Tadase had called caught us. If I had let you drive then the chase would have lasted longer."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you would have obeyed some of the traffic laws during out escape. I don't know them so of course I was just going to do whatever needed to be done in order to get us away."

Ikuto wanted to palm his forehead. Amu wasn't arguing her case well and he told her so. "Declaring that you'll break laws in order to get to where you need to go isn't a very good strategy when it comes to talking me into letting you drive. You might kill someone, Amu."

Rolling her eyes, the pinkette gestured the barren land around them. "And who am I going to kill out here? There's no one here!"

Not wanting to admit that she had a point, Ikuto huffed before settling into a more comfortable position in his seat. "I still say no."

"You're a dick."

"I don't even know if you are actually angry with me or if it is the hormones making your emotions spin out of whack."

Scowling, Amu looked out her window. If Ikuto was going to be a bastard then she wasn't going to speak to him. Their journey across Africa was going to be very quiet. There was no way that man was getting any road head from her either.

Forty seven miles down the road, Ikuto realized that Amu's silence was going to last for a while. The girl was honestly upset with him. "Amu, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I just don't want anything to go wrong while we're doing so well right now. No one knows where we are and where we are heading. Let's just be happy for that and enjoy the time we have not frantically running so that we can stay together."

Ikuto had a lot to learn if he thought his words were going to do anything to appease her anger. "Do you think that by letting me drive everything is suddenly going to go wrong? It isn't like I'm going to somehow make the car explode or have all the tires go flat at once, and I'm pretty certain that by touching the steering wheel, a signal will not suddenly go out to my mother to alert her to where we are."

The point he was trying to make was completely lost on the fuming girl beside him. Ikuto honestly didn't know why they were having an argument about this. "I'm just saying that I want to enjoy the peace we have for a little while. I never said that you couldn't drive ever."

"Kukai let me drive his boat! How is this much different? It is a straight road!"

"First of all, the fish were terrified when you drove. Second of all, I just said that I'd let you drive. Just not right now."

"You! You are such a bastard! You just keep walking down that path of yours and you won't be getting lucky for a long time!"

Now she was threatening no sex. "Amu, I said you could drive in a little bit. Just wait."

"I'm not even angry about the not driving thing! Stop being so mean to me!"

"I'm only teasing. I love you."

"Don't you pull out the 'I love you' card now! Too late for that!"

Crazy hormones and Amu certainly didn't mix. Besides, how could she honestly say that she was going to withhold sex when Ikuto knew that she'd have an urge sooner or later and basically rape him again. Not that he minded. However, if his comments were making her angry then Ikuto just wasn't going to say them anymore. "Fine. I apologize for the teasing. I really do love you though."

Turning her head to look out her window so that Ikuto couldn't see the blush on her face, Amu felt all of her anger just disappear. Being pregnant was weird. "I love you, too."

Smirking, Ikuto knew that Amu was just being shy now. Taking his chance, he slipped his free hand over the divider between them to take one of her hands in his. They sat there for a while, cruising down the bumpy dirt road, hand in hand.

Hours down the road with the two having conversations about nothing and everything-including a few more petty fights-Amu and Ikuto pulled over to eat some of the food that they'd brought with them. Sure they passed through a few villages, but the less they stopped the smaller the chances of someone remembering.

"How does peanut butter and jelly sound to you?"

"No pickles?"

"Sorry babe, Janel didn't think you'd like them after being in the heat all day."

"Fine."

Smiling as he watched the girl he loved grumble about having no pickles for her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Ikuto made certain that Amu ate everything. She did have to eat for two. "As soon as we get somewhere with pickles, I'll make sure to get you some."

Grinning, Amu planted a kiss on Ikuto's lips. "Thanks!"

Licking some of the peanut butter that had been left behind after the kiss ended from his lips, Ikuto just couldn't help but kiss the girl back. His kiss lasted a lot longer and was a lot deeper than the one that she'd given him. He pulled back after swirling his tongue through her mouth. "You're welcome."

Amu's face was a bright red. There was no doubt in her mind that she was blushing really hard. How could Ikuto just do that to her? Now all she wanted was to taste another one of his kisses. Instead she took a bit of her sandwich, which tasted a lot drier now that she'd had something juicier in her mouth. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Don't you play innocent with me!"

"I'm not playing anything, Amu."

"Yeah, right. So that kiss wasn't supposed to turn me on?"

"I was just letting you know that you are welcome."

"Bastard."

Ikuto couldn't help the smirk on his face. Sometimes Amu was a handful when her hormones kicked in. And sometimes he wanted to drop to his knees and thank any and all gods in the sky. The look she was giving him now. That 'I'm going to rape you' look was a turn on. One that Ikuto was extremely happy that he was the only one to ever see it. "Don't say such hurtful things, Amu."

Growling, she jumped him.

.

Morg: Ah, I would cut it off there.

Ikuto: Are we having sex randomly on the roadside again?

Amu: Looks like it.

Morg: Don't try and pretend you don't like it.

Ikuto: I never said that.

Amu: I will. I don't like it.

Morg: I bet the readers do!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! I am the lamest of the lame.

Ikuto: We know this.

Amu: But tell us why you've finally realized.

Morg: Because I've had this chapter planned out for so long and I just haven't written it.

Ikuto: That is lame.

Amu: Not as lame as the fact that she owns nothing.

Morg: I hope you all enjoy this anyways.

**~Alone With You~**

Ikuto was what one would call pleasantly surprised when instead of landing on top of him, Amu used her death grip on his neck to pull him into her seat and on top of her. They were limited with their room considering the space of the jeep, but somehow they managed to maneuver each other to the point where he was panting against her neck as her hand was down his pants. When Amu wanted him, she took him. Things had changed so much during their time together, and yet some things were the same. Amu still took control when she wanted it. A major turn on for the blue haired man.

Moaning, Amu couldn't handle the heat and the weight on her. Being pregnant was already hard enough without the father of her child smothering her. Granted, she wanted him inside of her, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle it this way. "Ikuto, we have to change position. I can't."

Understanding because that was the sort of man he was, Ikuto pushed himself away from his lover and back into his seat. He motioned for Amu to join him without saying a word.

Seeing the way the man sat with his erection out of his pants-thanks to Amu's grabby hands-and his eyes filled with lust as he watched her slip her pants down her legs before joining him, Amu couldn't help but want him even more. His perverseness was rubbing off on her.

Settling his hands on hips that he knew quite well despite their larger size now that she was pregnant, Ikuto guided the half-naked Amu onto his lap. They had sex enough that he didn't need to prepare her anymore, which was a relief at the moment considering how horny they both were.

Unfortunately, the instant that Ikuto pulled her down while thrusting up into her, Amu's ass hit the steering wheel. A loud honking noise filled the savannah around them. "This isn't going to work."

Ignoring her as he thrust again, Ikuto tried to bring her down harder so that he could enter her fully. They were both looking for that relief. "It has to."

Groaning because she needed him and he needed her and they couldn't be together in this position, Amu grabbed the sides of his face to make him look her in the eye. "We're doing this no matter what, but not in this position. Think of something else."

Ikuto slid his eyes shut in frustration before tilting his head to look back over at her seat. She couldn't handle him being on top of her, but she couldn't ride him in his seat because of the wheel. Her side of the car didn't have a steering wheel. "We'll have to go back to your side."

"I can't be on the bottom."

"We'll get out and go around so that I can sit first and then you can join me. No steering wheel means better access."

Amu let her forehead rest on her lover's shoulder. "But I'm already half naked."

Chuckling at the sound of her adorable whine, Ikuto patted the girl's back. "We're in the middle of nowhere, love. No one except you is going to see me."

"Whatever."

Ikuto slid his hand along his door until he found the handle. The door popped open before he pushed it out. Looking up at the girl once again sitting up in his lap, Ikuto tried to smile in a non-perverted way. "You have to get out first."

"Fuck you."

Ikuto bit back his comment of 'I will if you move that pretty ass', settling for silence instead. Pissing off Amu either meant rough sex or no sex and he wasn't about to test those waters at the moment. Not worth it. Especially when she was this horny. He needed to be able to drive when they were done.

Cautiously, Amu stepped out of the jeep. The ground was warm against her sock-clad feet, and the rocks slightly bit into her flesh. Not liking the feeling of being so exposed, she turned quickly to hiss at Ikuto to hurry up. "Get out so you can get in over there!"

Ikuto chuckled softly as he watched Amu look around like she was trying to find some creeper hiding in the brush watching them. She'd find no one, but he wasn't going to repeat himself about them being the only ones along the road.

Once Ikuto was out of the car, Amu seized his wrist and began pulling him along. The sound of the driver's door shutting registered in her mind and she was glad that he had enough sense to shut it as she pulled him away. "I want you in me now. Hurry up."

Feisty Amu was always sexy. When she wanted something, Ikuto always tried to give it to her. Now was no exception. "Then why not do it here?"

Suddenly, the hood of the jeep was under Amu's palms while Ikuto pushed his body up against her back. The feeling of his heat adding to her body along with the heat in the air around them made Amu moan. Her head fell back as his bit lightly into her neck. "N-not in the open."

"We've done it in the open before. Why is here any different from South America?"

"This is a road, Ikuto."

"But isn't the fact that we might get caught a turn on?"

Amu really didn't want to admit that it was. She really, really didn't want to admit it, but somehow, Ikuto already knew that it was. Damn that man. He was too good. Making her hormone driven body feel as much pleasure as he could possibly giver her, Amu couldn't love this man any more than she already did, and yet, he always seemed to make her do so anyways. "No it isn't. Let go of me so we can get inside the jeep."

Humming as if he was actually considering listening to her, Ikuto ran his nose along the side of her neck. He could feel the way Amu's muscles tensed under his touch. She was reacting so much more in the position that they were in. "Give me just a few minutes and you won't be able to even think about being out in the open."

Amu was about to retort when firm hands grabbed her waist, bringing her butt out and making her bend further over the hood of their jeep. The metal of their vehicle was hot, but it was nothing compared to the fire burning her skin from those touches.

Ikuto wasted no time pushing into the girl before him. They both moaned when he was finally able to press in as far as they both wanted him to go. For a moment he just stayed still, filling Amu and connecting in a way that was lustful yet intimate.

Moving some of her sweaty hair off the back of her neck, Ikuto placed gentle kisses against the heated skin. "Enjoy this, Amu, because I don't know when we'll be able to do it again."

The moment he finished speaking, Ikuto began thrusting in and out of her. Amu couldn't help but moan as he moved inside of her. "There w-won't be a ne-ne-ne… fuck!... next time if y-you don't stop and g-get in the jeep!"

Smirking as he refused to relent his pace, Ikuto knew exactly what Amu wanted. Sometimes her mouth and brain tried to lie to them both, but Ikuto knew her body better than she did anyhow. "You say that but you moan so loud. How are you still so tight?"

Amu threw her head back, moaning Ikuto's name, as he hit that spot inside of her that he never seemed to forget about. "F-fuck."

"I am."

Her body craved this. Amu needed the release. She needed the relief that it would bring to her and the sleep that she was going to get once they were cleaned up and back in their car. Granted, Ikuto was smart for putting them in this position because now she didn't have to smell it once they were done and there wouldn't be as much of a mess to clean. "So close."

The breathless way that she kept repeating his name while calling out for more, pushed Ikuto to his edge. He held back from tottering over the edge long enough to bring Amu with him. Together they climaxed against the hood of the jeep.

Amu lost the strength of her arms, forcing her chest and cheek onto the warm metal. Luckily for her, Ikuto caught himself before his weight settled on her, though she was still filled by him and trapped by his arms. Amu enjoyed it though. The way he made her feel protected was enough. "Ikuto."

"I love you."

Smiling gently, Amu reached her arm back around both of their heads to bring Ikuto's closer to hers. Turning slightly without forcing him to pull out, she kissed him deeply. "I love you, too."

Staying in the intimate moment, Ikuto nuzzled his face back into the side of Amu's neck. "Are you ready to go home?"

Releasing a sigh, Amu leaned her head to the side so that it somewhat rested on his. "Only if I'm with you."

"I'll never leave you."

"Good because I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you did."

Knowing that they were really pushing their luck even if the road wasn't used much, Ikuto finally broke their love making by pulling out of his lover and moving to the passenger side of the jeep. He grabbed a few napkins that had been with their meal to clean himself before zipping his pants back up and then cleaning Amu.

Once she was situated, fully clothed and in her seat, Ikuto climbed back into the driver's seat to once again being their journey north. Getting home to Japan wasn't going to be easy, but neither had life on the run been so it wasn't as if he thought they couldn't handle it. Amu being pregnant definitely made things more difficult, but he wouldn't want his life to be any other way.

Looking over at the woman carrying his child, Ikuto smiled before throwing the jeep into drive and starting alone the worn road. Luckily, Amu was quick to fall asleep and didn't have a clue that several cars passed them within minutes of their leaving their roadside love making spot. Ikuto wasn't going to ever tell her either. Some things were left better as a secret. No point in adding to the stress of her pregnancy.

.

Morg: So I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for the wait.

Ikuto: I may or may not be satisfied with this.

Amu: So which is it?

Morg: I think he's just beating himself up because he's never done that to you for real.

Ikuto: Says who?

Amu: Says me! And it'll never happen either!

Morg: Right. So review my lovelies and leave me lots of beautiful comments. Or hateful ones. Whatever floats your boat!


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! I think I'm getting better at updating.

Ikuto: What does that mean?

Amu: That she isn't taking months to update again.

Morg: Well, sort of…

Ikuto: Either you are or you're not.

Amu: She does NOT own us.

Morg: Thank you for making that so clear. I AM doing better with updating.

Ikuto: If you say so.

Amu: I don't.

Morg: Why do I put up with you?

**~Alone With You~**

London was beautiful at night. The drive there had been long and hard, but somehow they'd made it this far. Still, Ikuto and Amu knew that they had a lot more ahead of them. The jeep had made it a lot further than either of them had thought it would. The small car they were driving now was one they picked up in Eastern Europe while heading north from Africa.

The worker gave the pregnant girl an odd look, though she ignored him. Ikuto had said that they'd be flying to Canada the following morning on a small charter plane. So for the night, the couple were planning to have fun and pretend they weren't running from their parents and about to sneak back into their home country.

The London Eye took them high above the rest of the surrounding trees and stands, giving Amu the perfect few of the city at night. "It's beautiful."

Ikuto sat back in his seat watching the love of his life with one hand on her belly and the other on the glass of the windowed car they road in. The Ferris wheel took them higher and allowed for the pinkette to see much of the night life around them. Though his lover was transfixed on the view, Ikuto couldn't take his eyes off of her to look. Amu never ceased to amaze him. There she was around six to seven months pregnant and still more beautiful than any girl he'd ever met before. "You're beautiful."

The pinkette blushed at the compliment. It wouldn't matter how many years she spent with the man, Ikuto would never cease to make her blush. Having thought about this fact before, Amu had decided it was because she still didn't think she was good enough for the man she loved, even if she was carrying his child. "Stop it."

"What?"

"You're making me turn all red and I don't like it."

Smirking, Ikuto leaned forward to capture Amu's face between his hands. Bringing their lips together, Ikuto kissed his lover softly. "But I do. You look so cute when you turn all red."

Groaning, Amu allowed herself to be kissed again before pushing the pervert away and looking back at the view. The girl wasn't sure when she'd be in London next so she was going to enjoy every second she had. "Why do I bother with you?"

"Because I'm hot."

"Ikuto!"

"And because I love you and you love me."

Smiling to herself, Amu couldn't argue with that. That was exactly why she bothered with him. Despite Ikuto's perverted side, he was her man. Nothing in the world could ever make her leave him. There just wasn't a reason and there would never be one. "Oh yeah."

He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Amu glowed. The night lights probably helped a little bit, but most of it came from the girl across from him herself. Being pregnant definitely didn't take away from Amu's beauty. If anything, the larger belly made her more attractive. "Don't act like you forgot. Now you have to tell me and make it sound like you mean it."

Her smile widened as Amu turned to see a pouting Ikuto. "I love you."

"Make me believe it."

Laughing softly, Amu crossed the small space between them to set her large self on Ikuto's lap. With his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, Amu nuzzled in against his cheek. "I love you."

"Almost there."

Giggling, Amu pecked several kisses along Ikuto's jaw before connecting their lips. She had meant for the kiss to be rather light, but Ikuto had other plans. Amu gasped as the man beneath squeezed her thigh. His tongue sliding in to meet hers was exactly what he'd been going for, and Amu decided she quite liked it as well.

Holding the girl on his lap just a little tighter, Ikuto wanted to pull away from the kiss. They were already going down again and he wanted Amu to enjoy her time riding the giant wheel. "Amu."

Cutting her lover off with another kiss, Amu felt her body becoming warmer and warmer.

Pulling away again, Ikuto smirked as he held the girl on his lap back from kissing her again. "I know that I'm irresistible, but I think we should save the rest of this for back at our hotel room."

"Irresistible, my ass."

"Yes it is."

"Ikuto!"

Faking his innocence, Ikuto pouted a bit at the woman on his lap. "You're the one that pointed it out first."

Sighing, Amu disentangled herself from her lover before moving back to her seat to enjoy the rest of the view. So far she was just pleased that the motion of the ride wasn't making her feel sick. "Are we heading back after this? I have my nightly dose of medicines to take."

Nodding, Ikuto glanced out the window to catch the last bit of a dark but lit up London before they were too low to really enjoy the view. "Yes, I know you have some to take, and our plane leaves early tomorrow morning. I don't want you to be tired. We'll go back and sleep early."

Lifting one eyebrow, Amu couldn't help but be skeptic. "I'm certain that sleeping is all you have planned."

Chuckling, Ikuto couldn't really think of a good response to that.

XXX

The little plane jerked in the air as they hit another pocket of turbulence. Amu's hands were white with how hard she was holding onto the edge of her seat. Ikuto's comforting words and constant caresses to her shoulders and back were doing little to prevent her from going into premature labor. Maybe flying on such a little plane was a bad idea. "H-How much l-longer?"  
>Ikuto wished he could lie. He wished he could say that they were almost there, but all he could see when he looked past Amu's head and out the window was ocean. They weren't even close. "I don't know, baby."<p>

Gulping, Amu attempted to ignore the way it felt as if her kid was having a party in her stomach. The little boy or girl was definitely not enjoying the flight either. Clearly, both mother and child were uncomfortable. "I don't like this."

"I don't either, Amu, but we can't go back now. Please hang in there a little longer. You can do this."

Glaring at her lover, Amu knew that she was going to make it through. Despite her discomfort and the way the baby moved, Amu knew that they had to do this in order to get back to Japan. She wanted her baby born in their country. The rest of the world was nice and all and she enjoyed seeing it, but her baby was Japanese and would be born in Japan. "C-Could I h-have some water?"

Scrambling to get the love of his life whatever she needed in order to make the flight even just a bit more comfortable for her, Ikuto pulled the water bottle from his backpack and took off the lid. Unfortunately, some more turbulence caused the majority of the water to end up all over himself and his pregnant lover. "I'm sorry, Amu!"

Ignoring her now wet pants and shirt, Amu looked hopefully at the bottle that Ikuto still held. "Is there any left?"

Pleased that he could at least give Amu the last little bit, Ikuto handed it over for Amu to drink the last of the water before it ended up somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. "Here."

Thankful for what she had, Amu tried to ignore the way the little plane moved with the wind and focused on the calm man beside her. Ikuto was going to be her rock whether he wanted it or not. "Wh-Where are we landing?"

"Montreal. We're going to Montreal. It's a seven hour flight and we've been going for three. Hang in there a little longer, Amu."

Nodding her head, Amu tried to relax a little against her small seat. It just wasn't happening. Four more hours. They had four more hours in the tiny and dangerous plane. This was going to be a hellish four hours.

Praying that Amu would find for some way to go to sleep but not wanting to risk giving her any pills to make her do so since she was pregnant, Ikuto just continued to try and soothe his lover the best he could. There was just only so much massages and kind words could do. He hated himself for not being able to give her more.

Amu wasn't certain if it was because she'd been so tense the entire time or if she was finally getting used to the sway of the plane, but she began to feel tired. Ikuto eagerly offered her his shoulder on which she passed out.

Looking down at his sleeping girlfriend, Ikuto wanted more for their lives. So far they were making it by. With help from friends and even some strangers, he and Amu hadn't gone hungry for more than a day and were definitely going to make it back to their homeland. After much debate, they'd decided that sneaking in from the Canadian side would be more of a surprise than coming from China. China was a little more obvious of a way to get back into Japan.

Ikuto ran his fingers through Amu's hair so her bangs wouldn't tickle her cheeks as she slept. The girl was no doubt exhausted and Ikuto didn't know what he'd do without her. It was almost ridiculous how far they'd come since that beach house. He started that summer off thinking that he was going to hate the girl he'd do anything to protect now. Amu's pregnancy definitely had him worried most of the time, though they were following all of the rules that Janel had set. Amu was being careful and most of the time they avoided anything that could add to her stress.

Still, when it came down to it, Ikuto would always put Amu's safety above everything else. The girl was beyond precious to him, and he'd never be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to their baby.

Another jolt from the plane made Ikuto realize that he'd be willing to die for them. Amu was strong and even if he didn't want to give her to anyone else, she would be able to continue on without him. He wouldn't like it and hopefully neither would she, but she'd raise their kid right.

Pushing the thought from his mind as he clasped her hand tighter within his own, Ikuto swore to himself that he'd take care of Amu and their child. Somehow, he'd find a way to give them stable lives again. His father could be reasoned with. Ikuto knew how to get what he wanted from his old man. It was her mother that would have to be manipulated and controlled. The woman just wasn't the same after the death of her husband and second daughter.

The first step in reaching his goal was getting them back into Japan. Ikuto was rather certain that the girl they were meeting in Canada to take them across the country would be able to get them to the other coast fast enough to meet Kukai. Ikuto had radioed the boat captain, who he found to be in South Africa still, and let the man know that they needed him to take them from Canada to Japan without anyone knowing. Kukai had set sail to come around the tip of South America to be there on time.

His plan to get them home was coming together. What they were going to do once they were there was another story. Rima and Nagihiko had promised to help in any way that they could so Ikuto figured it was worth a shot to try and get a hold of the couple. It was going to be difficult but Ikuto was willing to try. Besides, Amu would enjoy seeing the two again. The couple would bring back good memories for the two escapees.

Seeing that his little lover wasn't about to wake up even though they hit several more bumps, Ikuto settled back in his own chair. They had another three to four hours to go and it would pass faster if he wasn't awake.

.

Morg: Foreshadow, foreshadow, foreshadow!

Ikuto: Why are you whispering that word in such a creepy way?

Amu: I think she's hinting at something.

Morg: What? Who? Me? Nope!

Ikuto: You are very strange.

Amu: I hope you aren't figuring that out just now.

Morg: So does anyone want to guess who is going to take them across Canada? If enough people get it right, say like 10 then I'll update this story again next week.

Ikuto: Next week? But you usually go in the order of what hasn't been updated yet. This would throw everything off.

Amu: Are you willing to give a chapter just for a character guess?

Morg: Considering the next chapter is already planned out, yes.

Ikuto: Crazy town, population: 1.

Amu: Sometimes I doubt your sanity too, Ikuto.

Morg: But ten of you have to get it right or you'll have to wait longer for an update and this story is getting so close to the climax/end! Don't you want it?

Ikuto: Bribing, I don't know why you try.

Amu: Good luck peoples!


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: I thought you said you'd update after a week if they guessed!

Amu: She did say that.

Morg: I did, but only nine people guessed the right person and so Michelle (my lovely lover) stepped up to be the tenth. Even then, some of the people that left guesses guessed more than one person! That's cheating!

Ikuto: Like writing fanfics where you get to force characters to do whatever you desire isn't cheating?

Amu: He has a point.

Morg: It isn't cheating! I don't own anything so it isn't real!

Ikuto: That was sort of my point.

**~Alone With You~**

Amu was never so happy to be standing on solid ground in her life. Their time on the road had them traveling in some rather different ways, and though Amu enjoyed flying before, she didn't feel the need to be back in the air any time soon. Their plan to backpack across Canada sounded more and more appealing to the pregnant girl. She'd been a little skeptical at first considering the size of her tummy, but that plane ride had pretty much convinced her.

Ikuto was pleased to see so few people in the airport they'd landed in. The less people that saw them, the less likely they would be caught. The girl that would be taking them through Canada was a guide he'd found online during their cross Europe experience after leaving Africa. This girl, Utau, sounded like she knew what she was doing when it came to hiking and didn't like the usage of cellphones during the trip. Ikuto was more than okay with that fact.

Steering them towards the exit, Ikuto sent a thankful smile to their pilot one last time before he and Amu stepped out into the cold Canada air. Most of their trip was to be in decent weather. They'd have to deal with some snow and actual coldness when they crossed the mountains, but Ikuto was certain that they'd be well prepared for that. This didn't seem to be Utau's first time making the journey.

A blonde with her hair pulled into two long pigtails approached the couple, causing Ikuto's grip on Amu to tighten.

"You must be Ikuto and Amu! Hello, I'm Hoshina Utau!"

The girl seemed nice enough to Amu, so the pinkette sent her a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

Ikuto nodded his greeting as well before looking around the empty lot. "So what do we need to do to get started?"

Laughing, Utau jerked her head back towards where the rest of the city lay. "Tonight will be your last night in comfort for a while. I have some last minute paperwork to fill in before we leave in the morning. The hotel room I booked for you isn't overly expensive, but you'll be able to enjoy one last hot shower before we hit the road. Are you sure you've been medically cleared for this trip?"

Blushing, Amu knew that there was no way to hide her pregnancy from their tour guide. "My doctor said it would be fine since I'm already an active person. She said to take breaks if I felt like I needed them, but that it wouldn't be harmful to me or my baby."

Nodding, Utau knew that having a pregnant person on their trip was going to make things a little trickier, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. "All right, that means that we'll have to radio in our location every day to allow the Game and Parks Committee to track our location, just for your safety, Amu."

Ikuto didn't necessarily like the fact that they'd have to give an updated report of where they were every day, but the chances of someone they didn't want to know the information actually getting it were on the slim side. What were the chances that Midori was watching Canada? Then again, the woman was crazy and had people all over the world looking for her only daughter. That woman was beyond overprotective. "Then we'll head to the hotel for the night."

Utau gave her soon to be traveling companions the directions for their hotel before heading off to make certain that absolutely everything was ready to go for them to leave the following day.

One hand on her stomach and the other on her back, Amu moved slowly through the cold streets towards their hotel. "I better not have this child before we get to Japan."

The comment was meant to be offhand, which Ikuto knew, but he couldn't help but pray that Amu wouldn't go into labor on their hike. There was no way they'd be able to keep out of trouble if they were admitted to a hospital. Not to mention the story would most likely be aired on the news or posted somewhere on the internet, which would lead their trackers straight to them. "You'll be fine."

Knowing that Ikuto was worried for her as well, Amu took his hand in hers before bringing them back to her stomach. The baby wasn't moving much, though Amu could definitely feel some flutters here and there. She was about five to six months along. They had time to carry out their plan and make it home before the baby was supposed to come. Her small bump wasn't too much of a hassle yet. The plane ride had just taken a lot out of the pregnant girl. "I know we will."

Ikuto squeezed the hand in his in return before taking his hand away and wrapping his arm around his tired lover's shoulders. "Let's just get some rest."

Amu had never fallen asleep faster.

XXX

Looking over the two, Utau did another mental check of what they needed and what they were brining to make certain that they had absolutely everything that they would need before they got to their first checkpoint. The route was supposed to keep them in the backwoods of Canada while avoiding major cities and towns. There would be several stops along the way, though they wouldn't be for long and they wouldn't be staying in any inns. There were a few small cabins here and there that Utau knew no one used so they would be, but besides that, they were sleeping in tents. "All right, we're ready. Now remember, this is nature so there will be wild animals about. Don't approach them and they shouldn't approach you. We'll probably be seeing plenty of bears and moose. Just listen to my instructions and everything will go smoothly."

Agreeing since they didn't have any other choice, Ikuto knew that this hike wasn't going to be like they hikes they did in Africa. Yes, there would still be dangerous animals about, but this was woods and mountain territory, not savannah. Utau also didn't look to be carrying a gun. "We'll do our best to not freak out and act like pansies."

Giggling, Amu nodded along to the statement. This hike was going to be hard, yes, but she was prepared to go as long as Ikuto was right there with her. "We'll make certain to follow your rules, Utau, so that we can have a safe trip."

Hoping that this was her best trip yet, Utau nodded to the two lovers before leading the way down a dirt road. "Well then, here we go."

XXX

Traveling with the blonde was rather fun for the pregnant girl. Ikuto couldn't exactly say the same. Being that they were with their guide for twenty four hours each day, Ikuto didn't get much of a break. That and Utau treated him almost like an older brother rather than someone she was leading across a country. She asked him to do random tasks that were rather hard and pouted when he asked for breaks. The blue haired male was becoming rather annoyed with the girl. One look from Amu, however, seeing how happy she was to be traveling in a country she didn't know with Ikuto made him sigh and push the guide to the back of his mind. Amu was worth small annoyances.

Amu, on the other hand, loved their leader. She and Utau talked about all sorts of things, from what sort of clothes they liked to wear to who their favorite singers were. They bonded rather quickly over the first several days of the trip and seemed to grow closer as time went on.

So far they'd been lucky to see some wildlife from a distance, but nothing threatening. They watched some deer frolic in a meadow for a while before Utau urged them to continue on. Amu enjoyed watching the way they played. She was just a bit envious of their freedom and ignorant bliss to the dangerous world around them. Being that they had to be on their guard constantly, Amu wished she could relax.

Ikuto would have been without a care in the world as they hiked through the beautiful country of Canada, except Utau had to radio in where they were every night. The girl had no idea that Ikuto and Amu were currently on the run from Amu's crazy ass mother and his ridiculous father, and they weren't going to tell her, but Ikuto just couldn't relax knowing that someone was keeping track of them. It made every airplane or helicopter they heard put him on edge until the sound disappeared. It made him suspicious any time they entered a semi populated area. It made him ready to be in Japan so they could safely have their kid before they figured out what they were going to do next. Surely Amu's mother wouldn't still want to separate them if they had a child together. Ikuto was sort of planning on proposing. Making Amu his wife would make him the happiest man in the world. If they could freaking get to Japan. He had connections there that could help him and Amu legally get married so her mother couldn't stop it from happening or find a way to reverse it. He hadn't talked to Amu about marriage yet, though he kind of figured she wouldn't say no.

Helping to set up camp for the night, Amu began putting everything they wouldn't need until morning in their bear safe bag. After they finished dinner, Utau would gather up all food or anything with a scent and place it in the bag for Ikuto to lift high into the air so no bears could get their supplies. Amu hadn't seen any of the creatures around, but if Utau said that it was needed to put the bag in the tree then they needed to put the bag into the tree.

"Another meal of beans and bread, don't you love camping?"

Grimacing, Amu really wished that she could have a pickle and peanut butter sandwich at the moment, even if she knew her wish wouldn't be granted. The peanut butter would have been fine to bring along, but Utau had said no to the pickles. They would have gone bad after a few days after they were opened and the smell would have attracted unwanted attention from the animals around them. She'd pouted but she accepted reality. "Is there another choice?"

"Nope!"

Scowling at the blonde, Amu planted her butt down on the log she'd be using as a chair for the night. "Fine."

Ikuto couldn't help but smile at his lover. Sure, things on the road were tough, but Amu always managed to make him smile. He'd definitely be happy living with her as his wife.

.

Morg: So yeah, things are definitely happening.

Ikuto: I feel like you say that all the time.

Amu: She does.

Morg: That's because things are always happening!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: I think this is the part where she's going to ask for reviews.

Morg: I won't beg, but it'd be nice.

Ikuto: You disgust me.

Amu: That makes two of us.


	24. Chapter 24

Morg: Heyo! Please bear with this long chapter.

Ikuto: How do you know it is going to be long? You haven't even started writing it yet.

Amu: I suppose she does know what's going to happen.

Morg: True that! So much is going to happen to you two in this chapter! I'm so excited!

Ikuto: You're talking about good stuff, right?

Amu: Don't be perverted.

Morg: I can't make any promises!

Ikuto: Ah yeah!

Amu: Do you want another story deleted?

Morg: Hey now! I'm reposting Indebted. DOES ANYONE BY CHANCE HAVE IT SAVED?

Ikuto: I like that one, too.

Amu: Doesn't matter. Morg owns nothing and never will own anything!

Morg: Such a buzz kill.

Ikuto: True that.

Amu: Ugh!

**Due to my USB deciding to fuck me over, I've lost all my chapters for everything. The stories posted I've already downloaded, but I lost Indebted. Does anyone have it saved to their computers? I'd appreciate it if someone could email it to me so I can repost the original story! Thanks!**

**~Alone With You~**

Hiking across Canada was no easy fete. Amu being pregnant didn't make things easier. At first, their walk was rather easy. The trail-even if they couldn't see it-that Utau took them on wasn't difficult. The path led through the forests and hills and everything was beautiful. Unfortunately, that sort of terrain couldn't last forever. To get to where they were going, endgame Japan, they were going to have to cross mountains. Not overly huge mountains, but still mountains, with snow and rocks and snow and cliffs and snow. Ikuto didn't mind mountains, the last time he and Amu went hiking in them-granted they were alone together-was rather _eventful_. The hail had sucked, but they'd more than made that trip memorable. Ikuto wasn't going to do that to his pregnant lover this time through the oversized hills. Nope, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to think about it.

Remembering that their doctor friend from Africa had assured her that as long as she remained active then it wouldn't be a problem, Amu pouted at her feet. Apparently, they didn't get the memo. Her ankles would swell a little during the night, though Amu hardly complained. It was fine if her feet were a little puffy as long as she got to stay with Ikuto. That and the scenery that they passed through took her breath away. Who could complain in a place as beautiful as they were in? Definitely not a pregnant Amu with swollen feet.

It was up to the pinkette, however, to keep some sort of conversation going as they walked. Utau and Ikuto were both rather quiet people. They easily got lost in their own thoughts and could pass hours without speaking. Amu could be quiet as well, but she'd rather have a conversation going while they traveled so it didn't feel like they had to march in silence. Just one of the reasons she spent so much time looking for interesting things to point out. Like a bunny or that stump that looked like Kukai. Amu noticed that Utau seemed intrigued by the ship captain (Ikuto seemed a little jealous when Amu talked about Kukai).

Looking for things to talk about made Amu see things before the other two, which was a perk all in its own. Amu was the one to point out the momma moose and its baby moose. She noticed the bear tracks and the baby foxes that were playing on the hillside under the watchful eye of their mother. After a few days, Amu began to wonder who the real tour guide was.

Still, as they traveled the mountains in the distance grew. Out of the entire journey, the upcoming mountains were the part that Utau worried about the most. Amu handled the beginning part of the hike with flying colors. The tour guide noticed that both she and Ikuto kept both eyes on the pregnant girl at all times. Amu's pace was starting to slow down. For now, it wasn't a problem, but it could become one when crossing the mountains up ahead. Hiking was dangerous anyways, but add in the mountains, snow, extra gear and pregnancy, and something was bound to happen. It was Utau's job to make certain that they got to the end of the trail without mishap. A job she took very seriously.

Even with Amu's slowing pace, Utau made certain they stopped for plenty of breaks. A few minutes rest always did wonders for everyone involved. "Let's rest for a few minutes."

Sighing, Amu shrugged out of her backpack before stretching out her arms and shoulders. Her larger belly stopped her from being able to stretch out her back properly, leaving the pinkette to pout while watching Ikuto move in ways she couldn't. "Stop showing off."

Chuckling at his adorable lover, Ikuto finished popping his back before moving to rub Amu's, "I'm sorry. My backpack feels extra heavy today for some reason."

"Those rocks are cool and I like them."

"I didn't say anything about them."

Amu sent a scowl in Ikuto's direction before turning to their guide. So what if he had a few extra pounds on his back? Amu had them on her stomach. "Utau, are we going to make it to that cabin tonight?"

Swallowing the gulp of water in her mouth, Utau motioned for Amu to wait a moment before she retrieved her map and compass. They were still making good time despite Amu's slower steps. "We should. I want to make certain we are plenty rested before heading into the larger mountains. The rest of the trip is rather difficult. We'll get supplies and stuff there."

"I'm assuming you mean that we'll start carrying snow gear. Are you going to have stuff that fits Amu?"

The blonde watched as Amu settled down onto a rather flat rock while rubbing her tummy. "One of the men's coats should fit her. If not, we'll just have to call the trip over. There is no reason to enter the mountains with a pregnant girl without the proper gear. We can just head south to one of the towns and rent a car. I'll still get you to the ending spot."

As much as the idea of getting to sit in a car to travel after walking for so far sounded amazing, Ikuto knew they couldn't risk anything right now. Being out in the country with no way for anyone to find them, except for Utau radioing in their location every night, Ikuto didn't want to enter a city. As ridiculous as it was, Amu's mother really did have a lot of connections in a lot of countries. The woman was determined to get them. It was only a matter of time before someone figured out where they were and came for them again. "Let's just hope that she isn't that fat yet."

Narrowing her eyes, Amu snapped her head to let her glare rest on the man that had gotten her pregnant. "You must have a death wish. Good luck waking up in the morning. My fat ass might squish you while you sleep."

So feisty, though Ikuto liked it. He and Amu hadn't had much _alone_ _time_ since they'd started their hike, not that they needed to do those things to keep their relationship alive. The fact that they only got to share innocent touches and kisses sort of made the sexual tension between them rise. The tall male could hardly wait for them to reach their hotel on the west coast of Canada. They'd need at least a few days to recuperate. "I'd rather do the squishing, especially if your ass is involved."

Amu scowled all through her blush, refusing to even look at Ikuto considering she already knew what sort of look he was giving her. At night when they got ready to sleep, as they lay in their sleeping bag-the couple shared one-Ikuto would whisper sweet and sometimes perverted things into her ears. He'd spent more than one night assuring her that even with her growing belly, Amu was very much still attractive. Hence the reason she knew he was leering at her. "Not happening."

She could say that, but they both knew the truth.

Clearing her throat, Utau broke up another weird moment between the couple she was leading across Canada. "We should continue on."

Their breaks never seemed long enough to the pinkette. The thought of getting to sleep in a bed that night instead of on the ground had Amu back on her feet despite her tired state. The sooner they got to the cabin the faster they could rest some more. Utau said they might head out the following day or the one after depending on how Amu felt. She knew that an extra of rest might do her some good, but that would be one more day wasted since they needed to get back into Japan.

Ikuto didn't forget to take a handful of her plump ass as he walked by, leaving his little lover with a teasing squeeze. There should have been yelling that followed the action, but nothing sounded. A bit confused, Ikuto looked back to see Amu blushing while chewing on her bottom lip. "Amu?"

"Please don't do that. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the mood swings and sexual urges. I don't need you making this harder than it already is."

Keeping is gaze on the girl leading the way, Ikuto pulled Amu closer to his side so that their bodies were flush together. "You're not the only one controlling urges. Do you know how much of a turn on it is to see you carrying my child in such a sexy way? Maybe we'll be able to sneak a few minutes to ourselves at the cabin tonight."

There was no way that Amu was going to get her hopes up. The other buildings they'd stayed in during their trip so far had been one roomed little things that barely gave the three of them space to be in at the same time. This next cabin was probably no different. "Only if you're lucky."

With one last squeeze to the girl he loved, Ikuto let her go so they could focus on staying with Utau. Amu hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no. He understood her reasoning. They'd been together long enough now for him to know what she was thinking. Hopefully, they'd both get lucky.

XXX

"Here it is."

The cabin wasn't very big, but it wasn't as small as the rest they'd stayed in. Ikuto figured the chances of him at least getting to touch the mother of his child in an inappropriate way were higher than any other time on their trip so far. "It's bigger."

Smiling at the comment, Utau nodded. "That's what most of the people on the trip say. It's sort of a good job for getting this far thing. You can shower and sleep in a bed tonight. We'll see about heading out tomorrow when the morning comes."

Despite the cabin's larger size, it still only had one room. Amu couldn't help but pout at the sight of it. The pout vanished as soon as Ikuto pulled her into the bathroom for their shower. She didn't really have time to pout after the door was closed.

Utau sighed as she left the cabin to sit outdoors. She was actually pleased with the two, considering that usually by this point in the trip, she'd had to listen to other couples who didn't care about her being there. Some had asked her to join. At least Amu and Ikuto seemed to be decent people. They deserved a little alone time.

Finding that her shower was more than refreshing, Amu couldn't seem to keep her smile off her face that night as they made supper and got ready for bed. Things were just better. Her feet didn't hurt so badly. That small pain in her lower back was gone. The baby must have been happy too with all the movement she felt inside her abdomen. For a while, she just sat in Ikuto's lap with his hands on her stomach as they felt the baby move around.

Reality sunk in as the sun disappeared in the west. Their baby was very much there and certainly coming soon. They had to get to Japan and sort things out before something else happened. All they needed was to get there.

Rubbing the skin beneath the palm of his hand, Ikuto shifted slightly on the bed that he and Amu were going to share that night. Having the girl he loved in his arms was all that he needed at the moment. "We're going to make it. We'll be fine."

Nodding, Amu was glad that Ikuto couldn't see the worry in her eyes. "In a few days we'll be on the coast."

Smiling as he nuzzled against the back of her head, Ikuto nodded a bit. "Yes, and we'll spend a couple of days in some cheap motel before hitching a ride to Japan. We're so close. We'll be there within two weeks. Are you ready to go home?"

Home was wherever Ikuto was. Home was that house on the beach they'd met in. Home was driving a car through the streets of Paris. Home was deep in the jungles of South America or the savannah of Africa. Home was there in Canada, where she sat in Ikuto's arms. Home was definitely not that large house she'd been trapped in for most of her life. "I'm already home."

Ikuto couldn't help himself. Slowly, he turned his growing lover around to plant small kisses around her face. They remained light until his lips finally met hers. Never in his life had he thought he'd love a girl as much as he loved this one. "So am I."

The morning sun stole some of the bliss from the night before as it woke Amu with its presence. The pregnant girl was pleased to find that she didn't have to lift her aching body off the hard ground that morning. The bed they'd slept in had been much easier on her than the dirt and rocks she was used to. She was also pleased to find that Ikuto as still asleep beside her and Utau wasn't shaking them awake to pack up camp. The blonde leader had said that they'd rest for most of the day even if they did decide to head out before nightfall.

With the time on her hands, Amu turned until she could shamelessly stare at her lover. The man that held her in his arms had the most beautiful shade of blue hair that she'd ever seen on anyone. Amu hoped that their baby would inherit the color from their father. A little Ikuto would be lovely.

Holding himself still, Ikuto refused to let Amu know that he was awake. It wasn't often that he caught her staring at him while he woke up so he let her have a few more moments to brush her delicate fingers across his face. It wasn't until she pressed one down the bridge of his nose that he moved. Scrunching up his nose, Ikuto opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning."

Smiling in return, Amu pressed herself up to place a light kiss to the corner of Ikuto's mouth. "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

Humming, Amu snuggled as close to Ikuto as her stomach would allow. "Beds are much better than the ground."

Ikuto couldn't argue with that. It had actually been one of the main concerns that he had before they started their long hike. Amu was doing a splendid job of making it through without complaining much, though Ikuto would gladly listen if she felt like she had something to complain about. The girl deserved someone to listen to her, especially if that person was Ikuto considering that he'd been the one to knock her up. "Yes they are. In a few days you won't have to sleep on the ground anymore."

Smiling at that, Amu nodded happily from her spot against Ikuto's side. Ground or bed, it didn't matter as long as she got to sleep with Ikuto's arms around her. Her mother be damned. "Should we get up?'

"Utau is still snoring. Let's let her rest for a bit longer as well. We can lay here for a bit longer."

Amu only let out a content sigh in response to Ikuto's decision. She really didn't mind being lazy for a day.

"Have you thought about names?"

Popping her eyes open, Amu blinked a few times before raising her chin to look up at Ikuto. "Not really. Have you?"

"Hmmm, no. Should we?"

"I don't really have any I like."

"I don't either."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts until Amu spoke up once more. "How about we both think about it while hiking the mountains and we can pick our favorites and fight it out in the hotel room to see who wins."

Laughing at the image of them wrestling over baby names, Ikuto nodded his head before leaning down to press a quick kiss to the top of Amu's. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Think hard, little strawberry."

Blushing at the nickname, Amu playfully slapped Ikuto's chest without replying. The pregnant girl wanted to enjoy what was left of their morning before Utau woke up and had them cooking and cleaning. This would no doubt be their last time to snuggle before making it over the mountains. Amu was going to use her time wisely.

Unfortunately, their lazy morning couldn't last as Utau did wake up. The blonde greeted the other two before radioing in to the station to get a weather report and confirm their location. After receiving the report of clear skies for their trip through the mountains (the possibility of flash storms was there because they were mountains and mountains don't care), Utau turned to her two companions. "So do we go on today or wait until tomorrow?"

Ikuto shrugged before also directing his gaze to Amu. She'd be the one to actually decide what they did.

Wiggling her fat toes, Amu sighed. Another day of rest would be nice, but she didn't need it. The hotel on the coast was calling her name. "Let's go today."

With the nod of a head, their plans were decided.

.

Morg: I don't think I could fit any more fluff or foreshadowing into a chapter!

Ikuto: The fluff I got, but where was the foreshadowing?

Amu: Since when did you care so much about her stories? I thought you were in it for the lemons.

Morg: Foreshadowing is supposed to be subtle. Like a breeze you can tell is there but can't figure out which direction it is coming from.

Ikuto: Is it so bad for me to have an interest in one of her story lines? This is the sequel and it is almost over. We've been with this universe for a while.

Amu: I suppose you have a point…

Morg: Yes, he does! I want to hear what you think, too!


	25. Chapter 25

Morg: Heyo! Guys! There aren't very many chapters left for this one. The end is near. There won't be another.

Ikuto: That's not really a bad thing.

Amu: Not at all.

Morg: Oh come on, Finishing stories are always a bitter sweet thing.

Ikuto: Naw, just write another one with lots of lemons.

Amu: She can't do that!

Morg: I may not own you, but I write what I want.

Ikuto: Boom.

**~Alone With You~**

Maybe she should have taken that extra day. Carrying all the gear they'd need to get through the snow and over the mountains was weighing down in Amu's pack. Ikuto carried most of it for the pregnant girl, but he couldn't carry all of it. Amu did her best to bite back her complaints.

Their trek through the mountains was beautiful. Ikuto enjoyed almost every moment of their hike. What he didn't like was the fact that each step Amu took was just a tad bit slower than the last. His pregnant lover was slowing down and Ikuto couldn't do anything besides hold her hand.

Sliding her radio into her pack after once again confirming their location and receiving a weather report, Utau smiled at her two traveling companions. They were doing really well for one of them being pregnant. "With the progress we're making, we should be through the pass tomorrow afternoon."

Amu let out quite the sigh upon hearing Utau's news. The faster they were out of the mountains the better. She loved them, she did, but Amu's heavy body could only take so much. That and these mountains didn't care one way or the other if she was pregnant or not. They'd do what they'd always done for thousands of years and have white outs where the clouds literally blocked out any chance of seeing more than two feet in front of them. Those weren't the best sensation to experience, though Amu did think they were kind of cool. At least they had clear hiking for the moment.

Seeing his lover struggling a bit, Ikuto wished he could offer more than his hand to help Amu steady her steps. They'd be through by the next day and would be able to slip back into the population of the coast and get lost until they could hitch a ride back to Japan to have their baby. Just a few more days of hiking before they could get there. "Sounds great, Utau. Are you ready to be rid of us?"

Laughing at that, Utau smacked the one person she was leading along the trail that she could actually hit without feeling guilty. Amu was off limits in that way. The swollen girl didn't look as though she could take any hits, playful or not. "Yep! That's why we should keep pushing on for now. We'll break in about an hour. The progress we're making is great and the forecast is clear for the next couple of days."

As much as she wanted to get to the coast and rest in a real bed and not move for a while, Amu couldn't help but admit that she was going to miss their guide. Utau had definitely become a friend of theirs while they hiked. Of course, they couldn't be completely honest with the blonde. They'd told her that they were doing one last crazy trip before getting married and settling down to raise their kids. The lie was something Amu sort of wished would happen. Ikuto hadn't exactly proposed, though.

Tugging her hat down just a bit further, Amu tried to stop the stubborn fingers of the chilled breeze that kept trying to caress her ears. "Okay. One more hour."

Their break never came. For several minutes, none of the three paid any attention to the sounds echoing through the mountain peaks. Ikuto felt the panic he'd been holding back since they left begin to spread throughout his body. "Helicopters!"

The hand that was in hers tightened. The metal birds could be there for a completely different reason, but something told Amu they weren't going to be so lucky this time. "What do we do?"

Unaware of why her two hikers were suddenly panicking at the sound of some helicopters that were probably just doing some tours of the mountains, Utau tried to calm them down. "Chill! Sit down for a moment, Amu! You can't get all worked up! One wrong move and you could slip and fall or even worse, start an avalanche. There's nothing to worry about. It's probably some tourists."

Being that he carried anything and everything he didn't want for Amu to carry, Ikuto pulled the binoculars out of his pack to lift them to his face. With a steady hand, he searched the sky until he found the three spots against the sky. They definitely weren't tourist helicopters. "Is there anywhere we can hide?"

"What?"

"Utau, this is important. Is there any chance we can hide?"

Shaking her head, the guide knew that they'd never be able to do anything fast enough. Their coats and bags were all brightly colored in order for them to be easily spotted. They'd have to bury themselves in snow to hide, and though it was deep enough up near the peaks, they weren't that high. "We can't. There's nowhere to go."

Resigning to their fate, Ikuto turned to the love of his life before taking her other hand as well. "Amu."

"No! Ikuto! Please! Don't!"

"What is going on!?"

Ignoring Utau and rubbing his thumbs against the back of Amu's knuckles, lowered his head to kiss Amu just under the edge of her hat so that his lips would touch skin. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

"We can get out of this! We've made it this far. There is no way they're going to take us now."

Placing another kiss on the bridge of her nose, Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms. "Do you love me?"

Why was he doing this? Why was he saying these things when they should be running? When they should be doing anything but standing there like idiots. Hell, Amu would start an avalanche on purpose to get away. "I love you."

"Then no matter what, we're going to be together."

Tears were quick to form in Amu's eyes. They stung due to the cold air, but Amu didn't bother to sniff them back. Ikuto was given in. He was giving up. He was giving her up. "Please don't do this."

Watching the two hug, Utau looked back towards the sky to find that the helicopters were definitely coming straight for them. "What kind of trouble are you two in!? What did you bring me into!? Oh my God!"

Pulling away just enough from a crying Amu to look over at their trusty guide, Ikuto gave the blonde a small smile. "Utau, have a seat and calm down. When they land, don't do anything but sit there and they won't do anything to you. Understand?"

Nodding because she didn't have any other option, Utau found a rock half buried in the snow to sit on. Praying to whoever was listening, Utau frantically pleaded that she and the other two come out of this alive.

Returning his attention to Amu, Ikuto held his pregnant lover close as the helicopters began to circle them, kicking up snow and making the wind whip against the people on the ground. Several minutes later, the flying machines had landed and shouts were heard over the snow for nobody to move. Ikuto wasn't going to. Not until they made him. He'd hold Amu for as long as he could and then he'd hold on longer.

Being that he had his eyes closed, Ikuto never saw the blow coming. One moment he had a weeping Amu in his arms and the next he was on his knees with his hands behind his head. Whoever had hit him was demanding that he stay down and stay silent as his wrists were zip tied together. Clearly, these people learned that handcuffs weren't enough.

The moment Ikuto dropped, Amu started screaming. Fighting the best she could, Amu struggled against the hands dragging her away from the man she loved and the father of their child. "IKUTO! NO! IKUTO! PLEASE! GET UP! DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! GET UP!"

From her spot on the rock where Ikuto had told her to sit, Utau watched as Ikuto was bound and Amu was dragged away. Horror colored her features, but the three men around her with guns directed at her kept the guide from doing anything besides stare with her mouth open. A gasp escaped her lips when Ikuto was kicked over. The force caused him to roll downhill several feet. Amu's screams only got louder, but Ikuto didn't move. He'd given up.

With their guns trained on the two they weren't interested in, the men moved back towards the helicopters with the pink haired girl that they'd been directed to find and bring back. Apparently, the man she'd been with had kidnapped her and taken her unwillingly from her mother. The girl had a case of Stockholm Syndrome and wasn't to be listened to if she tried to plead to stay. The men hadn't expected her to be pregnant. From the way she fought, however, they knew they had the right girl.

From his spot in the snow, Ikuto watched the best he could as everyone loaded back up and the men left just as fast as they'd come. She was gone. They'd taken Amu and despite everything leading up to that point, Ikuto couldn't stop them. Not this time.

"Ik-Ikuto?"

He'd almost forgotten about Utau as he let some tears fall.

"Wh-what just happened!?"

He'd been too weak to protect her. That's what happened. Amu was gone. Her mother had won.

"Ikuto! We can't just stay here, come on."

His bonds were cut, though Ikuto didn't do much with the newly found freedom of his hands. There was no one to hold if Amu wasn't there. "Utau. They took her."

The blonde had no idea what the hell was going on or who those people were or who Ikuto and Amu really were, but she did know that the couple was very much in love. "So go get her back."

Sitting up with the girl's help, Ikuto winced at the pain in his side from where he'd been hit. He was lucky that his coat and the ground took some of the impact so that none of his ribs were broken, though Ikuto was sure that was the intent. They were probably under orders to make it as difficult as possible for Ikuto to follow Amu. "They work for Amu's mother. We didn't tell you, but Amu and I are on the run from our parents. They don't want us to be together."

"What kind of parents could afford to purchase their own small army to track you two in the middle of Canada!?"

Sighing, Ikuto moved slowly to get to his feet. His body hurt and his heart hurt. Still, Utau deserved some answers. "You're here in Canada despite being Japanese so I sort of understand if you don't know who Amu and I. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My father owns a huge corporation in Tokyo. Amu is Hinamori Amu. Her mother owns a rather large company there, too. Both of our families have a lot of wealth and a lot of power. Hiring private armies and chasing runaway lovers all of the world wouldn't put a dent into either of our families' fortunes."

That sort of wealth was something Utau couldn't even begin to imagine. "So is that how you two met? Both being wealthy and in the same country and everything?"

Moving back up the mountain to where he'd dropped his pack, Ikuto sat down with Utau to fully explain everything. He told her about the bet and the beach house. He told her about slowly falling in love and coming up with a plan to be together. He told her of their grand escape and about most of the places they'd been to. "It was worth it. Being on the run with Amu was worth giving up everything back in Japan. Her mother went slightly crazy after losing Amu's father and little sister in a plane crash. I can't really blame the woman, but she's probably lost her mind."

Stunned through the entire explanation, Utau could hardly believe that the people she'd been hiking with-very down to earth people-were secretly billionaires on the run from their parents just so they could be together. "So what are you going to do?"

Brushing some snow of the side of his leg, Ikuto gave a small shrug and a heavy sigh. "There isn't much I can do. I knew it was risky to call in and let someone know our location, but we needed to get to the coast so we could get back to Japan."

"To have your baby in your country. Is that where they took her?"

"Yes, they'll take her home to her mother. Amu probably won't be let out of her house ever again. I told you that her mother is a bit psycho."

The situation did seem as gloomy as Ikuto appeared to be, but Utau wasn't one to give up. She knew nothing about the situation or how rich people handled their affairs, but Utau knew that Ikuto and Amu should be together. "Okay, then let's get you to Japan."

"So what? I watch her from afar? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I don't want to have to handle that."

Sighing lightly, Utau placed her hand on Ikuto's shoulder. The man looked completely forlorn. "Is it really different if you're here rather than there? Either way, if you don't do something, Amu won't be with you."

"But what can I do? Running was pretty much our plan. It worked for a while."

Utau watched Ikuto blink back tears. Clearly, he wasn't thinking things through at the moment. Amu had just been taken from him and the man saw no way to get her back. "I don't know about later, but for right now, you should get up. We'll finish the hike. We'll get to the coast and from there you can do whatever you were planning to do with Amu. I'll help you, Ikuto. We'll get you to Japan and we'll get Amu back."

Wishing they weren't on the top of some mountain so that he could properly lay down and wallow in self-pity, Ikuto nodded before pushing to his feet. They'd be back by the following afternoon, perhaps the morning if they pushed it. Amu wasn't there to slow them down, though Ikuto wished she were.

XXX

Her tears had long since dried by the time she reached the airport. Amu refused to speak to any of the men around her. They asked several times if she was comfortable or if she needed anything, but Amu knew that they wouldn't give her what she really wanted. Ikuto had let them take her. He hadn't even tried to stop it.

The small plane was rather familiar. It was one of the ones her mother owned and used frequently, not that Amu wanted to be on it again. All it was doing was taking her further away from Ikuto. Once the door shut, Amu knew there was no chance of him somehow rescuing her. She was going back to her mother. A mother she knew wouldn't be too happy with her once she saw that Amu was pregnant and heavily so.

Only one of the men that had taken her from the mountain continued on with Amu in her family's private plane. No doubt the man was coming so that he could collect his reward for capturing her. Amu hated him.

It wasn't until they landed that the man decided to speak to her, though Amu wished he would have just kept quiet.

"You'll be all right after you've been home for a time. If he wasn't willing to do things right then he wasn't worth it."

Who was this man to try and give her relationship advice? No one that knew anything about her or Ikuto. With just two sentences, Amu hated the unnamed man even more.

The only good part about reaching the airport was the fact that Miki, Ran, Su and Dia were there waiting for her. Out of all the things that Amu regretted about her and Ikuto's hasty retreat, the worst was not being able to talk to her four best friends. To the rest of the world, the girls were just maids. To Amu, they were sisters. The sight of them brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Su was the first to get over her shock at seeing a pregnant Amu wrapped in snow gear. Hurrying forwards, the blonde was quick to wrap her arms around the girl she hadn't seen for over a year. "Amu desu!"

It wasn't until after all five of them hugged and exchanged greetings and a few tears that the girls moved away from the plane and towards the car. Amu really didn't want to get in, but there was little she could do to not to. "Where is my mother?"

Ran fidgeted for a few seconds before making eye contact with her young mistress. "She's waiting for your return at the house."

Scowling, Amu followed Miki into the car. Getting inside the metal contraption was rather difficult due to her plump state. "You mean she didn't want to come greet me? What a shame. I've missed her dearly."

The other four remained quiet for a few minutes. Amu was clearly bitter about being forced to return. None of them could blame her.

XXX

"So what's our plan?"

Ikuto was beyond thankful to Utau. The girl dragged him across a couple of mountains to get his butt to the coast faster than he thought it would get there. The remainder of their hiking time allowed for Ikuto to remember who he was and how important Amu was to him. There was no way that he was just going to let her go. Originally, the boy had thought that the only way to be with her was to take her away by running from their responsibilities. Now, however, the boy knew better. If he was going to be able to get Amu and truly keep her so that her mother couldn't force her back, he was going to have to do it by playing even dirtier than he had been. He was going to have to go talk with his father.

Running a hand through his blue hair, Ikuto let out a quiet sight while looking out at the ocean that separated him from Amu. He'd cross it and get her back. It would take some work, but he'd do it. He was willing to do just about anything. "We get to Japan. Amu's mother will be watching for any signs of me coming back to Japan now that Amu is there. She knows that just because she caught us and took Amu that nothing's over."

Kicking at the rocks on the beach they were currently resting on, Utau looked out at the water. It had been a while since she'd been home to Japan. Going back with Ikuto for a while didn't seem like a bad idea. "How do we get there then? If she's watching everything already?"

Smirking, Ikuto pulled out Utau's satellite phone from his pocket. He'd made certain to pick it up from its spot in the hiking base. He was going to need it. "I've got a boat captain that probably wouldn't mind making a little trip to Japan."

.

Morg: An extra-long chapter for all my great readers! There aren't many left so please enjoy them!

Ikuto: I think you already know what could make this better.

Amu: I think it is just fine the way it is.

Morg: Sorry, Ikuto. I don't think there are any more lemons in this story. Maybe one if you get lucky.

Ikuto: I'm feeling lucky!

Amu: you shouldn't.

Morg: Harsh!


	26. Chapter 26

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: I'm not exactly pleased with you.

Amu: What did she do now?

Morg: I don't know.

Ikuto: You know what you did.

Amu: She just said she doesn't know.

Morg: Wait… Is this because this story is almost over and it's one of your favorites because of the citrus quality?

Ikuto: Maybe.

Amu: Okay then. I'm glad that neither of you own me.

Morg: Sometimes I am, too.

Ikuto: I do own you, Amu.

Amu: Nope!

Morg: Maybe someday!

**~Alone With You~**

Being back in her home was something that Amu thought would never happen. After being on the run for so long, she felt suffocated in her manor. Her mother wouldn't allow her to leave since she was very much pregnant and very much showing. Then again, her mother didn't want to see her either. Not that Amu minded that. She spent most of her time with her maids/best friends. The four girls were doting on her so much. Amu really had missed them.

Unfortunately, they weren't Ikuto.

Amu still couldn't decide what she thought about what had happened on the mountain top. Ikuto had just given up. Part of her wanted to be reasonable and argue that it had been dangerous and that he'd acted in the only way that could guarantee not only her safety but the safety of their child.

The other part of her wanted to cry, scream and rage for a while. He'd just given up. The man hadn't even tried to prevent them from taking her. She was supposed to be the love of his life and he hadn't even tried.

Sighing, Amu shifted in the large, comfortable chair in her room. The pinkette knew she didn't have much more time before one of the girls came in and scolded her for being so lazy.

As if on cue, Ran entered the room. "There you are, Amu-chan! Let's get you up and out of that chair so you can get walking!"

Amu was beyond reluctant to do as the other girl ordered. However, she knew that if she didn't get up and start moving then she'd have all four of them fussing over her. Some days, that's exactly what she needed. Today wasn't one of those days. "I'll be in the garden then."

Ran gave a firm nod of her head and moved to tidy up the already clean room. "I'll come check on you in a while."

Since there was no getting out of her walk, Amu actually went for one. At least they had the giant garden on their secluded property. The area was Su's baby. The girl took amazing care of all the flowers and plants. Amu was rather impressed. Not much had changed while she was away, but enough had that she noticed.

Walking slowly because she'd put on some weight during the last few weeks she'd been imprisoned, Amu maneuvered her way down the garden path. So lost in her thoughts she was that she didn't notice where she was going until she was already there. Memories of that night so long ago flooded into her mind. She'd been out in the garden just as she was now. The man had appeared out of nowhere to speak with her. Amu had threatened him or something. She couldn't remember much anymore of what was said.

She could, however, remember how handsome she thought the stranger was though he seemed to be a bit of an egotistical jerk. So much had changed since that night. She'd gone to that stupid beach house to meet the son of some guy that her mom hated but secretly still loved. Things had been weird at first. Amu still hadn't touched her photo album since her return though the girls had tried to give it back to her.

Traveling the world with Ikuto had definitely changed her. He'd changed her, but then again, Amu knew that she'd changed him as well. Everything had changed.

Sitting, not because she wanted to bask in her memories some more but because her ankles were dying, Amu rested on the bench that still had a lovely view of the garden.

Glad that the night was warm enough that she didn't have to be bundled up, Amu sat in her thoughts. If Ran or one of the other girls found her she'd get scolded for sitting, but at least this wasn't just in her room.

After a while, Amu knew she was just pushing her luck. Slowly, she pushed herself and her large belly back to her feet to amble inside. Maybe she'd get Dia to braid her hair before she went to bed.

Just as she was about to leave, Amu noticed a small brown package sitting beneath the bench she'd been sitting on. Huffing out an annoyed breath of air, Amu tried to maneuver herself so that she could pick it up. Getting that package was more work than her walk had been.

Once again sitting on the bench, but this time with her prize in her hands, Amu looked down at the box. She pulled off the lid to find two things inside: a message and a cellphone.

The message read: 'I love you.'

XXX

Rima was pissed. First of all, Amu and Ikuto had been caught and Amu was dragged back to Japan. Second, Ikuto had had to sneak back into Japan even though it was his country, too. Third, Amu's mom had refused to let her see one of her best friends. Fourth, Ikuto had had to secretly meet with her because his plan wasn't working out quite the way he wanted it to. Now Rima had to go and force her way into Amu's house to settle things with the dense pinkette.

Rima had plenty of reasons to be pissed. Her anger, however, helped in this situation. It fueled her to do something that she normally wouldn't, though that was mostly because she was lazy.

Stomping her way up to the front of Amu's mother's house, Rima didn't bother knocking before she shoved the giant door open and entered the estate. The guards at the gate had known better than to refuse her. News had spread rapidly about the daughter of one of the largest companies. She'd eloped with a boy that was beneath her status and was disowned. Unfortunately, for her parents, Rima hadn't let that hold her back. All the training and grooming that she'd been forced into only prepared her for what she had to do. In the end, she still took over her father's company. Though her parents still wouldn't speak to her.

Rima was not someone to mess with.

"What are you doing here?"

Midori. The person that Rima wanted to see, yet didn't. "I'm here to talk to Amu. I'll be going to her room."

Stepping forward, Midori frowned at the younger girl. "I don't think so."

Glaring, Rima simply held her ground. Rich idiots didn't scare her. "I do. I know all about her little 'predicament' so unless you want the news to get out that your daughter now only spent the last however many months running away from you but also got pregnant along the way, I suggest you start thinking so, too."

Rima was no longer the only one pissed. For some little girl to just come into her house and try to tell her what to do, Midori could barely contain her anger. "I don't know who told you such lies, but-"

"Try the father."

Midori fell silent at that. "…What?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Rima couldn't help but smirk as the older woman visibly paled. "Tsukiyomi-sama-the old one-is retiring. His son is fully taking over all assets of his company and even making investments in others. Tsukiyomi-sama-the younger one-is becoming more and more powerful with each passing hour. It's been said that he's going to run all of Japan. Haven't you been going to work?"

"That can't be."

Not letting her smirk fade, Rima shifted to walk around the older woman. "Oh, and it's been rumored that he's soon to be engaged."

There was no response, not that Rima was waiting for one. She'd been in the mansion a few times before for dinner parties and other things. She and Amu might not have been good friends before the pinkette's stay in a beach house near where Rima vacationed, but that didn't mean that they weren't friends at all.

Just like she had at the front door, Rima didn't bother to knock. Instead, she entered the room bluntly. Amu was on her bed, fat and pampered with a servant on each side. They were feeling her belly from the looks of it. Their hands still sat on the girl's protruding bump even as they looked over at Rima in shock. "I need to talk to Amu."

"Rima?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sauntered into the room. "No, it's the pizza man."

"You and Nagi switched jobs?"

So she was the same snarky Amu. Good. "Not really. We just run a rather large company together now. That's beside the point, however. I'm not here to talk to you about Nagihiko."

Sighing, Amu simply leaned back against her pillows. "Then why are you here? Wait… How did you get past my guard dog of a mother?"

Grinning, Rima moved to sit on the bed with the other three girls. Clearly, these were the servants that were close with Amu. "I told her that I was going to see you and walked around her. She won't disturb us. Now, what's this I hear about you receiving a present and not using it?"

Amu knew right away what her friend was talking about. Despite knowing that the phone she'd found earlier in the week was from Ikuto, she hadn't even turned it on. "What present?"

"A lot of things you are, Amu, but dumb isn't one of them. Neither are you a liar."

Well, the dense plan didn't work. Sighing, Amu gestured to her nightstand. Miki was quick to pull out the box that she knew Amu kept there. Once it was in her hands, Amu pulled the phone out and fiddled with it like she'd done numerous times before. The girls had all tried to get her to power it up, but she had yet to do so. "This one?"

Nodding, Rima gave the other girl a small smile. "That's the one. Care to tell me why you haven't even turned it on?"

Looking at the phone in her hands, Amu remembered being on that mountain top. Ikuto hadn't done anything but let her go. "What if it tells me something I don't want to hear?"

Smirking, Rima met those golden eyes and held the gaze. "What if it tells you something you need to hear?"

Sucking in a breath, Amu tore her eyes away to look back at the phone in her hands. Without letting herself think about what she was doing, she held the power button down until the screen lit up.

"You know, he sent me here to make certain that you're doing okay. He also wanted me to make certain you got his present. I think he was beginning to worry that the wrong person had found it."

Blinking back some tears, Amu simply watched the screen as lights swirled around until the background lit up. The picture was one of her and Ikuto that was taken at some point during their travels. It looked like Africa with Kimi and Kukai. They'd taken it after finding out that she was pregnant. After seeing it, Amu couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

The smirk on Rima's face turned into a sad smile as she motioned for the two servants to follow her out of the room. "We'll give you some time to decide if you want to call or not. There's only one number saved in there."

Amu didn't move as the door to her room shut. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the handsome face beside her own in the picture. Call it denial, but she knew now that she really couldn't live without that man.

Almost frantically, Amu tried to find the phonebook. There wasn't a reason for such a fancy phone and yet Ikuto had gotten her one. After figuring out how to use the damn thing, she stared at the only number listed. It was under a name she hadn't allowed herself to say out loud for weeks.

Shakily, Amu lifted the device up to her ear to listen as it rang. Just as she thought no one was going to answer, the line clicked.

_"Hello? Amu?"_

Her breath hitched as that silky voice made its way through the phone. "Ikuto."

_"Amu!"_

She couldn't help but sob.

.

Morg: Oh snap! Only one chapter left!

Ikuto: Lame!

Amu: Finally!

Morg: There will be an epilogue!

Ikuto: Better be.

Amu: There isn't a need.

Morg: Always a need!


	27. Chapter 27

Morg: Heyo! We are so close to the end!

Ikuto: Then you should give everyone a parting gift.

Amu: The end is a gift.

Morg: Trust me when I say that I'll tie all the loose ends! I've been planning this for a long time! Hang in there!

Ikuto: I'm telling you how to make it epic.

Amu: She doesn't need to add any of that.

Morg: While I don't own these two (or any of the others) I do own the plot. It will be epic!

Ikuto: It better.

Amu: I'm okay with you just posting a doc that says 'The End!'

Morg: Riiiight….

**~Alone With You~**

After her phone call with Ikuto, Amu found herself sitting on her bed. Her large belly made it particularly hard for her to get up, but that wasn't the reason she decided to stay where she was. Ikuto had told her his plan. In all honesty, Amu wasn't certain how the other was going to pull it off. The man's plan was rather difficult. It all banked on whether or not her mother would go along with it.

She could have called her maids back into the room, but something held her back. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but she felt as though she just shouldn't say anything at all. If Ikuto's plans went the way he wanted him to, then he'd be coming for her the following day. She truly hoped that he'd be coming. There was no way that she wanted her child to be born without his or her father there.

XXX

Stepping up the microphone stand, Ikuto ignored the flashing of the cameras as he begun to speak. There was no point in wasting time. Every second he spent talking was another second away from Amu. All he needed to do was finish then and then go collect her. Her mother be damned.

Clearing his throat, Ikuto made certain that he'd be heard. "I've called this conference today to announce that Tsukiyomi Corporations is now under new management. After working closely with my father, I've taken the position of CEO. My first order of business will be to finish the contracts with Mashiro Technologies. Together, we will move Japan into a brighter future."

_"Sir, why the sudden announcement?"_

Smiling, Ikuto was pleased that he'd been asked that question. He'd been waiting for it. "I've called to announce not only the good news for Tsukiyomi Corp, but also for myself. I'm recently engaged to Hinamori Amu from Hinamori Enterprises. Our relationship has been kept from the public, but we'd like to make it public now that we're happily expecting. Please look forward to our wedding in the future."

Not allowing for anyone else to ask any questions, Ikuto gave another smile as he stepped down and away. "Thank you for your time today, but my fiancé is waiting for me. I shouldn't keep her waiting."

The press was definitely on his side as they instantly began talking about wedding and baby news. They laughed at his joke and didn't bother to hinder him as he left the stage.

The person that Ikuto was eager to speak to was actually his father. "What do you think?"

Patting his son on his shoulder, Aruto couldn't have been more pleased. "Go get her."

Returning the smile that his father gave him, Ikuto rushed out of the corporation's headquarters. His beautiful, sleek sports car sat in a spot reserved for the CEO. As much as he missed his car while he'd been on the run with Amu, nothing was better than getting to see the love of his life again. It was time for him to go and collect her.

Speeding through the streets of Tokyo like he couldn't go fast enough, Ikuto did his best to race through lights before they could change to red. The speed limit had been more of a suggestion to him for so long that he didn't bother treating it like a law now. Not when Amu was waiting for him. There was no way that Midori could stop the things he'd put into motion.

At least, that's what Ikuto told himself as he parked in front of the Hinamori house. He didn't remember much of climbing the large set of stairs leading to the door, but he did remember the maid opening for him. He bowed to her slightly before entering the home. It was the closest he'd been to Amu since he'd snuck in to leave her the phone. "Hinamori Midori, please."

"You're not going to just request Amu's presence right away? You've made it very clear that that's who you're here for. What else could you possibly have to say to me?"

Turning, Ikuto came face to face with the mother of the woman he loved. The lady before him was crazy. He knew that for sure, but she was still Amu's mother. He could treat her with respect if he had to. "A lot of things have happened, Midori. A lot of things that could have been handled differently. Let's put all of that behind us and look towards a better future now."

Scoffing, Midori wrapped her arms around herself as she looked away from the man that was there to steal her baby girl. "You say that to me and yet you're here to steal my daughter. I should have never left her alone with the likes of you."

Ikuto moved to stand closer to the woman that had caused him and Amu so many sleepless nights on the run. She caused them more than just a little worry. There was never a moment when he hadn't been thinking about the chances of her men catching them. Now, however, he was the one that had her cornered. He wanted to do this right. That meant that he couldn't be as rude as he wanted to be. "Amu hasn't been stolen. Her marriage to me doesn't mean that we'll never see you again. Both of us would love to have you be in your grandchild's life."

Refusing to meet the younger man's eyes, Midori stared at a painting of her family. Tsumugu and Ami were gone. Amu was all that she had left. "She'll go with you and forget about me."

Being that she'd been watching through one of the upper windows, Amu knew the moment Ikuto arrived. Her trip down to the entry had taken longer than it would have normally. Her giant belly did slow her down a bit. "Forget about you?"

Midori spun to see her daughter standing in the doorway. "Amu."

Crossing the room to her mother, Amu ignored the man she loved. This had to be taken care of now or else the misunderstanding would always be there. "How could I ever forget my own mother? You are a crazy and ridiculous woman, but I love you."

Tears brimming in her eyes, Midori held her arms open for her daughter. Hugging Amu like she hadn't in ages, Midori couldn't help but cry. "You promise?"

Laughing, Amu hugged her mother tight, as well. The woman's actions, though extreme and beyond irrational, were meant with somewhat good intentions. She might have hunted down, threatened Ikuto's life and then refused to let Amu leave the house, but… nope. That was bad. The woman was nuts, but she was Amu's mother. Amu couldn't just turn her back on her. "I promise."

Ikuto waited until the two women separated-there hug was kind of awkward because of Amu's belly-before he approached his lover. "Amu."

"I don't remember agreeing to be your wife."

Stopping himself from taking the pinkette into his arms, Ikuto fisted his hands. This he deserved. Whatever Amu decided now, that was what Ikuto would do. He'd let her go on that mountain top. She'd screamed for him and he'd let her go. If she said it was too late, then Ikuto would leave and deal with the press on his own. "Amu-"

"You haven't asked me."

The breath that Ikuto had been holding without his knowledge burned within his lungs. The way she said it made it sound as though she was waiting for him to ask her that question.

Slowly, Ikuto kneeled before his pregnant Amu. He picked up her swollen hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. He loved this girl. Of that, he was completely certain. There was nothing that could ever make him stop loving her. "Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?"

Laughing, Amu blinked back some tears. "What? Nothing cheesy or corny to say?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto stayed where he was. There was a ring in his pocket. It was sized for her, but not for her pregnant fingers. His lovely fiancé would have to wait to wear it until after the birth of their child. "There isn't anything I can say in this moment that would convey how badly I want you to say yes. I could describe years of being happy together, but we already know that we make each other happy. I could promise to be faithful and help raise our kids, but I'm already doing that. I could promise a million things, but in the end, right now, all I want for you to know is that I love you. Married or not, I will always love you."

Tears leaking from her eyes, Amu pulled at Ikuto's hand so the man would stand. As much as she would love to fling herself into his arms, the weight might be a bit too much for the other. She was a bit heavier than usual. "And I love you."

Back on his feet, Ikuto pulled the shorter girl closer to his chest. "That isn't a yes."

Smiling back up at the man she loved with all her heart, Amu couldn't help but realize that no matter if they'd had to live their entire lives on the run or if they got to live in Japan, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was being with Ikuto. They would be happy together either way. "I know."

Pressing his forehead against the pinkette's, Ikuto sucked in a deep breath before opening his eyes and getting lost in the golden color of Amu's. "Amu."

Giggling now, Amu tilted her head just enough to place a light kiss to Ikuto's lips. "Yes."

If he could have pulled her closer he would have. Unfortunately, for both Ikuto and Amu, neither one of them could get closer to the other because of the bump that separated them in the form of Amu's tummy. Ikuto didn't mind it. In fact, feeling it pressed against him once again finally made him realize that this was real. Amu was back in his arms where she belonged. "I'll never let you go again."

Squeezing her eyes shut as she held Ikuto as close as she could, Amu gave a slight nod of her head. "You better not."

Ikuto chuckled before looking up to see Midori give him a slight nod of her head. The older woman left the room without another word. He supposed that was her way of accepting that they would be married. It wasn't like she could truly separate them now. Not when she knew how happy they were together. There was no tricks or lies or deceit. They were just in love.

Looking back at his soon to be wife, Ikuto couldn't help but really smile. "I've missed you so, and I would love to get reacquainted with you, but we've got a wedding to plan and a baby to deliver."

Frowning at that, Amu didn't bother to move out of Ikuto's arms. She really didn't want to leave them any time soon. "You say that like you'll actually be helping me plan those things."

Letting a few more chuckles escape through his lips because he was just so damn happy, Ikuto brushed his nose against Amu's. "Actually, we're in this together. I'll be at your side every step of the way. Through planning, the birth of our child and the rest of your life."

Smiling before kissing her fiancé back, Amu took a second to just believe that Ikuto had managed to do everything. He'd gotten back to Japan, and not only found her but managed to get her back. Her mother even seemed to be okay with their marriage. There were some things they still needed to talk to that woman about. Therapy was one of them, but Amu was just so happy in that moment that she decided to leave her insane mother for another time. "That sounds pretty good to me."

Ikuto smirked as he slipped his hand down the small of Amu's back. He could just hook his finger under her shirt to feel her warm skin. "And once I get the chance, I'm going to get you alone."

Returning the smirk, Amu splayed her fingers out against Ikuto's chest before looking up at him. "Alone with you?"

Nodding, Ikuto resisted his urge to kiss his lover. "Yes."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

There was nothing that Ikuto could ever do to prove how much he agreed with her response. Nothing but to kiss her.

.

Morg: That was the last chapter.

Ikuto: Lame!

Amu: I suppose it wasn't too bad.

Morg: There is still the epilogue!

Ikuto: That better be better than this.

Amu: I'm okay with you not posting one at all.

Morg: Despite what the two of them are saying, I will write it and it will be posted for your viewing pleasure rather soon! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! I definitely have!


	28. Chapter 28

Morg: Heyo! All good things must come to an end.

Ikuto: What are you saying now?

Amu: Another one done? Can this get any better?

Morg: Parting is such sweet sorrow.

Ikuto: Stop using lines you didn't write yourself.

Amu: Just stop writing.

Morg: Never happening!

Ikuto: As long as you write the good stuff, I don't mind.

Amu: As long as you never own us, I won't mind.

Morg: Ah yeah! This one might end, but there are new stories that will be started! Be prepared!

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: Dang it!

**~Alone With You~**

Standing at the altar was somewhere that Ikuto had thought he'd never make it to. At first, because there was no one in his life that he wanted to marry. Then he'd met Amu. But even after he knew that he wanted to spend forever with her, he hadn't thought that they'd be married in a church because the girl's mother was a psycho. After dealing with his future mother-in-law, Ikuto had thought that the actual planning of such an event might kill him.

They had to trick the press so that their wedding wouldn't be crashed. All while doing that and handling business things, his child was born. Of course, Janel had delivered his first child herself. No one else was qualified.

After the birth of his child came sending out the actual invites for the wedding ceremony. They didn't want to invite many people. Just those important to them, which turned out to be more than Ikuto had been anticipated.

Just when he thought that everything was going to be easy, Ikuto discovered that his soon-to-be wife was having meltdowns about looking good in her wedding dress. Just having a kid a short month before they were married didn't exactly give Amu much time to get her body back into perfect shape. Then again, Ikuto hadn't thought that she looked horrible. In fact, Amu was so active before the birth that she was still in excellent shape after it. He just had to convince her that it was true.

So despite all the hardships that he'd faced, Ikuto stood there. He'd done a lot of growing up through it all and couldn't believe that he was so incredibly lucky. His thoughts, however, were directed away from himself as the music that was being played softly changed. The wedding party entered slowly.

Ikuto and Amu had agreed to have a traditional, western style wedding. They each chose someone to stand at the altar with them as they exchanged their vows. There was no one else they'd ask besides Rima and Nagihiko. The two had helped Amu and Ikuto out immensely. Without their support there would be no Ikuto and Amu.

After the couple made it to the front and took their spots, Ikuto smiled at his father. Aruto had offered to walk Amu down the aisle since her own father wouldn't be there to do it. The pinkette had declined because Aruto was needed in order to get the ring bearer to the front of the church.

Walking carefully, Aruto pushed a fancy buggy down the aisle. Inside of it slept his grandson, Yoru. He couldn't be more proud of his son, though there were moments when he'd worried. Everything seemed to work out perfectly.

Nodding to his father as he peeked inside the carriage to make certain that his baby was still sleeping, Ikuto focused back on the back of the church as the music changed again. Slowly, Amu stepped into view. The dress she wore was amazing. Right beside his pinkette stood her mother. Midori wanted to show her support of the wedding by being the one to hand Amu off. Ikuto couldn't have asked for more.

Seeing that everyone in the small church stood, Ikuto took a moment to just look at all the people that had impacted their lives. Everyone that had been invited was there.

Janel had stayed after delivering Yoru to make certain that the baby stayed healthy.

Tadase and Lulu held hands as they sat together in the audience. That relationship may have started off rocky, but Ikuto knew that he and Amu were going to be friends with the couple for a long time to come.

Kukai had the gall to put his arm around Utau though the trail guide didn't seem to mind it being there. Ikuto was a bit surprised by that.

The only person that had put up a bit of a fight to be present was Michelle. The girl had to be dragged from the rain forests of South America, but she was there. Yoru, the maned wolf that had saved them, was right by her side.

The wolf was only part of his son's name sake. Ikuto had also wanted to name him after a butler that he'd had when he was younger. The interesting part was that Yoru the wolf was named after the same man. Michelle confessed that Yoru the butler had been one of the people to help her get out of Japan in the first place. Ikuto couldn't have been more proud when he'd found out. His son, he hoped, would bear the name well.

There were other people there, thought Ikuto didn't have time to think about all of them as Amu began her journey towards him. His wife was beyond beautiful. Then again, he'd always thought so. Something told him that he always would.

Returning his gaze to his beautiful wife, Ikuto couldn't help but return the smile on Amu's lips. They'd both worked extremely hard to be where they were, and as he took Amu's hand from her mother, Ikuto knew that he'd work even harder to make certain that Amu stayed in his life forever.

Squeezing the hand in his, Ikuto turned to the altar with Amu at his side. It was where she belonged. Just as he belonged at hers.

**~The End~**


End file.
